Chained to You
by Moonchild0405
Summary: A mad fairy's scheme to melt the ice heart of Sesshoumaru, and poor Kagome is caught in the middle. Now she is chained to Sesshoumaru and the only thing that can break it is for the heart of ice to melt
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, blah blah. But the faires are MINE. Ha!

**Chapter 1: Fairy Spell**

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha is going to kill me!" Kagome said out loud as she ran around her room throwing random things into her yellow bag. "Oh my gosh!" Kagome said again as she quickly zipped it up and threw it across her shoulders.

She ran down her stairs and passed her mother in the kitchen. "Bye Mama!" Kagome said as she slipped on her shoes and rushed out the door.

She hadn't planned on staying two extra days. But she got so involved with a school festival that time slipped through her fingers. And when she woke up this morning and realized what day it was, she was horrified. Inuyasha hadn't wanted her to go home in the first place. But to accidentally stay longer than what was originally planned, was going to make a certain hanyou very angry.

"Gah..." Kagome said to herself as she pumped her legs harder. She ran down the stairs that lead to the well and leaped in. Landing on the other side with a thud, Kagome began climbing up the vines when voices overhead stopped her.

"Please! You are the greatest youkai in all the land!" Cried a voice that was soft and on the verge of tears.

"I have my own business to tend with. And this Sesshoumaru does not need to be bothered with your petty things." Said another cold and indifferent voice. Kagome gasped when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Why is he here?" Kagome whispered to herself as she slowly peered over the edge of the well.

The two were standing a few feet away. The sad youkai across from Sesshoumaru looked helpless. While Sesshoumaru looked cold and ready to swipe the twerp's head off. "How rude! You should help him!" Kagome said, a little too loudly.

Both snapped their heads up to stare at the miko. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to flash with anger, causing Kagome to swallow hard. "What a kind, virtuous woman!" Cried the tiny youkai, gaining strength in his voice. "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands could learn a thing or two from this kind hearted soul."

Soon the youkai was surrounded by glitter and then out popped a fairy. Kagome gasped at what she saw. The fairy was beautiful. She was tall and slender her long blonde hair dazzling onto her pale skinned shoulders. She had midnight blue eyes that looked as if they could see into one's soul. Her dress hugged her body with a perfect fit, stopping just above her knees. It was decorated with flowers and vines, the greens swirling with a mystical look. On her back were small fairy wings. Her rose lips formed a perfect smile.

"I guess the other fairies were right about you, Sesshoumaru." Her high pitch voice rang out like bells, the air smelled of lilacs. "But I wanted to prove them wrong. I told the other fairies, 'If I present myself as a needy youkai, surely the great Sesshoumaru would help me.' But no." She glared at him. "You are the most selfish youkai I've ever come across."

"This Sesshoumaru has no time for you." Sesshoumaru said as he smirked and walked away.

"Stop!" The fairy yelled. But Sesshoumaru kept walking. Quickly she turned to Kagome. "You girl, what is your name?"

"Eh? Me?" Kagome pointed to herself, and looked around.

"Yes you!" The fairy said.

"Kagome." She answered simply while climbing out of the well. "Why?"

"I am the great fairy, Tsuki." She raised her wand high above her head.

"From the well a maiden did rise,

A maiden of purity and a heart of love, her sweet name of Kagome echoed throughout the land.

But she became bound to a creature who thought nothing but of himself and his own life."

She began to chant as glitter glowed around Kagome's right ankle. Sesshoumaru stopped walking, noticing his own left ankle was glowing.

"And until this creature of darkness and greed

Cares for the soul of this young maiden more than his own life

The two shall be bound eternally

Until death shall take them

And set them both free."

Tsuki finished her chant and the glitter around each ankle started to weave through the air and connect. Soon Kagome felt herself being dragged towards Sesshoumaru. She stopped on the ground in front of him and noticed a new chain. Quickly she stood up and looked down.

A chain about three feet long connected Sesshoumaru and Kagome to each other by their ankles. "No no no!" Kagome screamed in horror and looked at Tsuki who was smiling with triumph. "What have you done!" Kagome screamed at her.

"You better undo this, wench!" Sesshoumaru growled at the fairy.

"Why would I do that?" She smiled with joy. "This is a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Tsuki you don't understand!" Kagome looked at her with pleading eyes. "Sesshoumaru..." She glanced at him and then back at the mad fairy. "won't learn anything... HE WILL KILL ME." She said loudly.

"Silly girl, no he won't." Her happy face quickly changed into a hard glare directed towards Sesshoumaru. "Because if he does... he will have to drag your dead body around this world for the rest of his life." Her face return to a smile. "So he better make sure you don't die."

"How do we break this?" Kagome asked her.

"Didn't you hear the chant?" Kagome just stared at her and Tsuki sighed. "Sesshoumaru has to care for you more than his own life. Then the spell will be broken you two will be free!" Flower petals swirled around Tsuki. "Now I must leave, tata!" She said and then vanished.

Kagome stared at the empty air and then fell to her knees. i 'Ah! I'm never going to be free from Sesshoumaru! My life is over!' /i She thought in horror as images of Sesshoumaru glaring at her until she was old and gray flashed across her mind.

She felt a tug and soon she was being dragged across the forest floor. "Hey!" Kagome was now on her back getting dragged behind Sesshoumaru. "Hey!" She said a little more loudly. But Sesshoumaru did not stop. He didn't even turn around at the sound of her voice. "Bastard." Kagome mumbled as she grabbed the nearest tree trunk. With all of her might she wrapped her tiny arms around the trunk, forcing Sesshoumaru to come to a dead stop.

He whirled around and glared at her. His usual icy eyes flaming with burning anger. "Let go." He commanded in a stern voice that didn't take too well to disobedience.

"No!" Kagome hugged the tree harder, gulping as she did so.

"I said..." He took a step forward. "Let. Go." His voice sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"And I said..." Kagome tried to muster up a strong voice, although under Sesshoumaru's intense glare it was becoming difficult. "...no." She said the

last word coolly, causing Sesshoumaru to stiffen.

"Alright." Sesshoumaru said tightly. He quickly leaned forward and grabbed Kagome's tiny body, throwing it over his shoulder. Kagome let out a yelp in surprise and soon began to struggle violently.

"Let me down! Let me down!" She said over and over again, while kicking and swinging her arms around. But Sesshoumaru kept walking, not paying any attention to her violent fit. "I need to tell Inuyasha what's going on!" She screamed, finally. "Please let me down!"

"Kagome!" A voice shouted from the forest. As if on cue, Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's muscles become rigid at the sight of Inuyasha. She stoped struggling, hoping Sesshoumaru would set her down, but he didn't. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let her go!"

"I haven't got the time to play with you little brother." Sesshoumaru snapped. "Get out of my damn way."

"Inuyasha wait Sesshoumaru isn't-" Kagome tried to explain but her voice was cut short.

"Hell no, bastard!" Inuyasha drew his sword. "Give me the girl! What do you want with her anyways? You already have a girl of your own. It isn't my fault you have to wait until she grown to get anything out of her!" Inuyasha spat.

Kagome felt the deep rumble of Sesshoumaru's growl. She could feel his aura swirling with anger. And she herself was getting furious about that comment Inuyasha had just made. "Inuyasha. Sit." Kagome said flatly and smirked at the sound of his body hitting the ground.

"Kagome, you bitch! I come here to save you and you 'sit' me!" Inuyasha yelled when the spell wore off.

"Save me?" Kagome snapped back and jump down from Sesshoumaru's shoulder, who surprisingly let her. She whirled around and glared at Inuyasha. "You are about two seconds too late, buddy." She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Do you actually think Sesshoumaru wants to kidnap me!"

Behind her, Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk at the young miko standing in front of him.

"Like Mr. Lord of the Who Gives a Shit, wants me. Uh did you happen to see anything while you were on the ground?" Kagome snapped, her anger boiling.

"Uh..." Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

"Well look again. SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and finally the chain that bound Sesshoumaru and Kagome together caught his amber eyes. "That's what I was trying to tell you but you had to get all macho!" Kagome glared daggers at him.

"What the hell happened!" Inuyasha yelled when he was able to stand again. "What did you do Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru let out a deep growl. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled his name, causing his angry amber eyes to focus on her. "Let's be smart here! Why would Sesshoumaru chain me TO HIMSELF? A tree, maybe. Another demon, possibly. But HIMSELF?" Kagome's voice rose in volume. She was getting irritated by Inuyasha's stupid nature and by his willingness to jump on Sesshoumaru's case without trying to solve the current problem at hand.

Behind Kagome, Sesshoumaru let a small smirk play on his lips; Kagome felt the anger from his aura depleting and his low growl gone. "Well what the hell happened?" Inuyasha spat angrily. "Stop your damn yelling and tell me dammit!"

"Some mad fairy did this!" Kagome said, frustrated. "I don't know why the hell she did it, she just did."

"A fairy?" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and kicked the chain. "Maybe Miroku can use his monk powers to undo this." Inuyasha mumbled, still gazing at the chain.

"Now you're thinking." Kagome smiled.

And as if on cue, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kiara burst through the forest. "Kagome!" They called at her. The group stopped behind Inuyasha and soon their gaze fell on the demon standing behind Kagome. They warily glanced from Sesshoumaru to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan are you alright?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean look." She pointed to the chain and everyone stared.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped and met Kagome's sapphire gaze. "What happened?"

"A fairy did this." Kagome repeated. "Miroku is their any way that you can undo this?"

"Hmm..." He knelt down and touched the chain. "This has to be a work of a 'great fairy'." He muttered to himself. "Usually they chant a rhyme or poem when they cast spells. Do you remember the chant?" Miroku stood and peered at Kagome.

"Oh um... It went... something like... 'From the well a maiden did rise...' and then something about my name and heart of purity..." Kagome stopped, trying to recall the spell.

"What about the end? What did the end say?" Miroku pressed.

"Uh.." Kagome snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! It said, 'And until this creature of darkness and greed, Cares for the soul of this young maiden more than his own life, The two shall be bound eternally, Until death shall take them, And set them both free.'" Kagome sighed. "So..."

"I can't break it." Miroku said bluntly. "Only Sesshoumaru can."

"And Tsuki." Kagome added.

"Which is why we are leaving." Sesshoumaru said, finally speaking up. He had heard enough talk and began to walk past Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Kagome fell as Sesshoumaru began to drag her. "Stop!" Kagome screamed. She grabbed the nearest tree trunk again and held on, causing Sesshoumaru to stop and whirl around.

"We can go through this again, miko." He spat coolly. "I will carry your human ass, if I must." He began to walk forward.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword once more.

"Tell me where we are going!" Kagome demanded. "I deserve to know, jez."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sesshoumaru stated as he swooped down and scooped Kagome up. This time Kagome didn't struggle, but gave a long aggravated sigh. Smirking, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha, almost smiling at the jealous rage going on in Inuyasha's eyes. "I must borrow your wench now, Inuyasha. But don't worry dear brother you still have that dead worthless whore Kikyou to play with."

Inuyasha growled. "Kikyou isn't a whore."

"Oh thanks for sticking up for me Inuyasha, I mean I guess I'm a wench." Kagome said, a little hurt. Inuyasha blushed. "Let's go Sesshoumaru. You can put me down now."

But Sesshoumaru held on tighter as he morphed into a white ball of speeding light, and raced across the forest.

"Should we go after them?" Shippou hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and gazed into the direction Sesshoumaru just left. "Where are they going anyways?" He asked no one in particular.

"Fairy Fountain. Where all the fairies dwell watching over the land of Japan." Miroku said knowingly. He put his hand on Inuyasha's stiff shoulder. "Let's go, Inuyasha. We'll reach Kagome eventually."

"I don't want that bastard touching her!" Inuyasha yelled and then ran after Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha has anger problems." Shippou had jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder to Miroku's.

"Yup." Miroku sighed and soon they began to follow after the jealous crazed hanyou.

**End of Chapter**

Moonchild: Uh huh oh yeah there we go with fic! Uh huh oh yeah that's my sh-

Inuyasha: Shut it MC, no one likes your singing.

Moonchild: By the way, I just would like everyone to know that I changed my name back to Moonchild, I know flaky but I couldn't handle the new name. I missed MC... ness

Inuyasha: Yeah yeah we know! You said it like 500 times! Get over it!

Kagome: Be more sensative Inuyasha! You know MC has a hard time of letting go!

Moonchild: Yeah!

Sesshoumaru: Like the time she wouldn't close that other fic because she didn't want to let go.

Inuyasha: Or like the time when she moved and had three separtate boxes for all her stuff animals because... "she just couldn't let her friends go"

Kagome: Oh! Oh and you remember the time when--

Moonchild: ALRIGHT! We get it. Just... leave it alone will ya? Ok! jumps up in the air Thanks for reading my BRAND SPANKING NEW fic! I hope you enjoyed! First chapters are always the hardest to get through! So thanks for reading. Please send a review but no flames! They give me bad headaches!


	2. Chapter 2: Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: Journey Begins**

Sesshoumaru had been walking with Kagome for a hour now. They couldn't stay in the white ball of light form for long, seeing that Kagome was human. So the two had begun to walk. Kagome walked next to Sesshoumaru, but a little behind, her head bowed deep in thought and from time to time Sesshoumaru could hear her sighing.

The young girl hadn't bothered to start a conversation, which was no bother to him. He was still pondering on how he could get Tsuki to break the spell that she had cast on them. How was he supposed to slay Naraku with this trouble by his side?

"So..." Kagome's voice ripped Sesshoumaru away from his thoughts. "Why were you even at the well?" She asked him.

He didn't answer, just kept walking. She didn't need to know why he was there. It didn't really matter now, as far as he was concerned. What mattered was him finding that damn fairy, Tsuki, and killing her after she broke this spell.

"I bet you're thinking... 'That wench isn't worthy of an explanation.' But I'll warn you, I won't shut up. No... In fact I'll keep talking until you answer me. I'll ask you the same question over and over again until the words ring in your sensitive doggy ears and soon you will get a headache from my

senseless-"

"I was there to see you." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"Huh?" Kagome's mouth fell open and she stopped walking, which cause Sesshoumaru to stop as well. ". . .why?"

"I wanted news of Naraku whereabouts." He stated and began walking, Kagome soon following.

"Oh..." She said, as if it were obvious.

The two fell into a deep silence. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze ahead, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome drop her head and fall deep into thought again, continuing to sigh once more.

Kagome had always intrigued Sesshoumaru. From the moment she pulled out his father's sword in the tomb, so long ago. And over the pass year he had watched the dramatic change in Inuyasha because of her presence. And of course he had found out that she was the reincarnation of that

bitch Kikyou.

But she didn't act like her; she didn't even smell like her. In fact, she smelled different from any human he had encountered. Most smelled musty and of sweat, but her scent was different. It smelled like sakura blossoms.

And Sesshoumaru was actually there to see her, to ask her where Naraku's whereabouts where, since she had told him before he had no doubt she would tell him again. It was strange to Sesshoumaru, the way she acted towards him. She was different from any miko he had met.

A demon aura speeding towards them ripped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. He stopped, causing Kagome to stop and give him a questioning glance. Then, as if finally sensing the demon aura, she stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and gazed into the dark shadows of the trees up ahead.

It wasn't long before the demon reached them.

A cat demon in humanoid form leaped from the shadows and stood a few feet in front of Sesshoumaru. "Ah Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands we meet again." He gave a taunting purr as he gazed from Sesshoumaru to Kagome. "And with a human for that matter!" He smirked at Sesshoumaru and flexed out his paws.

"What do you want, Zurui?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, narrowing his golden eyes at the youkai.

"Well Sesshoumaru..." Zurui's yellow eyes slid from Sesshoumaru to Kagome. "As much as I want to finish our last fight. I haven't got the time. You see, my dear puppy, Ouja-sama wants me to bring back 'the one with the eyes for the jewel' and from what I hear... it's you." His lips formed into a flashy smile as he stared at Kagome. "So I shall be doing you a favor, taking this wench off your hands." He slowly made his way towards Kagome.

Kagome took a step back, but Sesshoumaru moved directly in front of her. Giving a smudged smirk he unsheathed his Tokijin and replied coolly, "This Sesshoumaru never needs favors from a worthless cat."

"Still as haughty as ever." Zurui hissed and took a step back. He crossed his arms and held them in front of his face. "I'll kill you this time." He promised as an energy blast came from his crossed arms.

In one swift motion, Sesshoumaru stuck Tokijin in the ground, blocking the blast and sending it back towards Zurui. He fell backwards and landed on

the ground. Sesshoumaru grabbed Tokijin and walked over to Zurui. He pointed the sword at the youkai's neck and spoke in a cold tone.

"Twice I have been able to kill you, and twice I have let you live. Go back and tell Ouja not to bother me and the Western Lands again. Or I shall kill you both." He cut a slit on each of Zurui's cheeks. "Let those scars be a remembrance to you." He sheathed his sword and watched Zurui scramble to his feet and dash into the forest.

"Wow..." Kagome muttered, clearly impressed with his fighting skills.

Sesshoumaru snapped his head around and glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Kagome asked, shock written all over her face.

"That you can sense those worthless shards." Sesshoumaru spat.

"I didn't know it matter!" Kagome said in defense.

"It does!" Sesshoumaru stared into the dark forest. "There will be many more damn youkai like that and this Sesshoumaru doesn't want to waste his time protecting a wench like you!" He growled and began walking.

"Well all the more reason to go to Fairy Fountain and get this curse undone!" Kagome yelled following after him. "Because THIS Kagome doesn't want to spend all of her time with a selfish, self-centered, demon, like you!" She exclaimed, mimicking the way he talked.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched at her loud volume. He didn't say anymore and soon the only thing that could be heard was their footsteps on the forest floor. '_I will kill you, Tsuki.' _Sesshoumaru vowed.

**----------**

Kagome bit her lip and stared at the ground. They had been walking for quite some time and neither had spoken a word. Misery consumed Kagome at the thought of this silence forever being with her for the rest of her life.

Soon the trees began to thin, and the sound of water filled air. They entered a large clearing, next to it a shallow stream flowed slowly. And in the middle of the stream, a young girl stood, legs apart, bent over in determination.

"Rin...You've been trying to catch a fish all day!" A few feet away, Jaken sat under a tree, a small fire in front of him. "The sun is going down, Rin. You won't catch one!" He spat. "Stupid humans..."

"Rin will a catch a fish, Jaken-sama!" Rin said with utter determination.

They continued to walk towards the two, and soon Rin looked up and spotted Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried with joy and ran up to the youkai lord. Kagome watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru patted her head and listened to her tale of what she did today. "Rin almost caught a fish!"

By now Jaken had waddled his way over and was glaring at the miko behind Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha's wench!" He exclaimed bitterly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, my great lord why is she here?" Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes, hoping that a new this new addition was not staying.

"Ah!" Rin sucked in her breath as she reconginzed Kagome. "It's Kagome-chan!" She cried joyously, stepping around Sesshoumaru and in front of Kagome. "Rin remembers Kagome-chan. Kagome-chan is very pretty." She gave a toothy grin.

"Arigato Rin-chan." Kagome pleasantly gave a smile in return.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said in a commanding voice. "Tomorrow morning we will be leaving."

"Ah where are we going, sire?" Jaken asked as the four began walking towards the fire.

"No." Sesshoumaru continued, "The miko and I shall be leaving-"

"Kagome." Kagome interrupted Sesshoumaru. "It's a simple name, Sesshoumaru. Ka-go-me."

Sesshoumaru shot her a glare for interrupting him and then continued with his sentence. "Kagome..." He stressed her name, with a slight mock in his voice. "And I will be leaving in the morning and you will have to stay and watch Rin."

Jaken gave a long depressed sigh as they sat down around the campfire. "Where... might as I ask, are you going?" Jaken asked hesitantly.

"Kagome." He completely ignored the toad and stared at the miko sitting across from him. Kagome met his golden gaze, which was intense through the fire's glow. "I suggest you get some food and rest, we won't be stopping every time you get tired."

Kagome gave a forced smile and said, "Well the sooner we get there, the better."

Jaken and Rin stared at the two, their eyes darting to back and forth to whoever was speaking. "My thought's exactly, miko." Sesshoumaru smirked, his usually cold eyes, glittered with a deep fire, obviously enjoying the fight.

"Didn't I tell you my name was Kagome? I thought I broke it down for you and everything, Sesshoumaru." Kagome's own sapphire eyes seemed to dance with the intense fire as she never left Sesshoumaru's gaze. "And the way you say miko, it's as if it's some kind of disgrace. Well, Sesshoumaru let me remind you which one of us can purify the other."

Jaken and Rin gasped, both turned their eyes to Sesshoumaru, awaiting his reply. _'Does this wench want to die?' _Jaken thought to himself as he gazed at the youkai lord.

"And let me remind you, Ka-go-me, who has the greater power, and who the superior is. And if you want to live, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Now Jaken and Rin gazed at Kagome.

"Live? In case you didn't forget Sesshoumaru, if I die, you and all of your youkai greatness," her voice was full of mockery at her last statement, "will have to drag my dead body around. And with a nose like yours I don't think it would smell too nice."

"Do you think you being alive makes the smell any better?" Sesshoumaru spat.

Suddenly the spark in Kagome's eyes died. The fire left and only cold ashes remained in her large sapphire eyes. It wasn't like the statement should hurt her, in fact she didn't know why she suddenly felt upset, it wasn't like she cared what Sesshoumaru thought of her. Or so she thought.

"I'm not hungry now; just wake me when we leave." She said flatly and then laid down on the cold ground. Jaken and Rin slowly moved their gaze from Kagome, to the demon lord across from the fire.

He was staring intently at the girl, his eyes and face showing no emotion, the mask he always wore was back in place.

**----------**

Inuyasha began to pick up speed, the smell of Sesshoumaru and Kagome was getting stronger. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he thought of Sesshoumaru touching his Kagome. This thought alone fueled the hanyou to pick up more speed and dash his way across the forest.

"Inuyasha!" He slowed when he heard Miroku cry his name. "Inuyasha we humans need rest!" Miroku called, his voice strained and tired.

They had been running all day after Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and hadn't found any luck in finding them. Sango and Miroku were exhausted, along with Shippou and Kiara. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and came to a stop.

"I can smell their scent really strong now!" He protested.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly, when the finally caught up with him. "We will find Kagome eventually. And it's not like Sesshoumaru can hurt her.

She isn't in any danger. We will reach her soon. But don't kill all of us in the process."

"Fine." Inuyasha said, defeated. "We'll rest."

"Thank you." Miroku gave him a smile.

**End of Chapter**

**----------**

Moonchild: Well there is another chapter...

Kagome: Yup... there it is...

Inuyasha: In all of it's glory...

Sesshoumaru: It's just a damn chapter, people

Moonchild: Oh hey guess what?

Kagome: What MC?

Moonchild:This Friday I get my license! How exciting.

Inuyasha: Oh shit, are you serious?

Sesshoumaru: We are all going to die.

Moonchild: I'm not THAT bad of a driver! Sheesh! Anyways thanks for reading CHAPTER 2 of my BRAND NEW fic-

Inuyasha: Hey that rhymes!

Moonchild: Did you just...interrupt me closing?

Kagome: Uh oh...

Sesshoumaru: He's in for it.

Inuyasha: Uh...I'm... sorry...?

Moonchild: beams Inuyasha to Yasei-hana She'll take care of him. Anyhoo! Thanks for reading my brand new fic, hope you enjoyed! Please send a review and no flames they make me feel just oh so sad


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Teamwork

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Teamwork**

Early that morning Sesshoumaru and Kagome set off to Fairy Fountain. Jaken watched them leave, and giving a long sigh as his gaze shifted from Sesshoumaru to the little child next to him who was waving vigorously at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He still had no clue where Sesshoumaru was going, or when he would be back, if ever.

Kagome walked a little behind Sesshoumaru, sighing every now and then. She had woken up this morning, hoping that this was all a dream, but then she saw Sesshoumaru sitting across from her and instantly she knew, it wasn't.

And the little comment Sesshoumaru had made last night had still bothered her somewhat. She knew it shouldn't. In fact, if Inuyasha had made that comment, she would have just 'sat' him and be done with it.

But it was Sesshoumaru, and for some damn reason his opinion mattered. And she felt...somewhat guilty that he had to be here, with her of all people. Sometimes Inuyasha could really make Kagome feel like a crappy person to be around. And sometimes when he compared her to Kikyou, it made her feel even less of a person.

She would never match up to the great Kikyou, in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Where exactly is this Fairy Fountain?" Kagome shifted her thoughts and spoke the current question that popped up in mind out loud. "I mean if it's a fairy place than that means it has to be...hidden or something..." She concluded.

"It is." Sesshoumaru said after a moment of silence.

"Then... how are we going to find it?" Kagome asked slowly.

"This Sesshoumaru knows the land of Japan better than any other being alive." He snapped at her doubtfulness.

"Well then this Kagome is wondering why and the hell haven't you found Naraku if you know this land so well?" Kagome asked hauntingly, another quarrel beginning to rise. She studied Sesshoumaru and watched his muscles tighten at her question.

"Do you always speak out of place, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked her coolly, his voice capped with ice.

"Do you have such a short memory that you always forget my name?" Kagome mimicked his cold tone with one of her own. "Kami, Sesshoumaru! We are never going to get anywhere if we keep fighting like this!" Kagome sighed, exasperated.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru snapped.

**----------**

Naraku watched the two, roaring with an evil laughter that echoed through the halls of his dark castle. Kanna sat in front of him, holding a mirror, her emotionless face never wavering. In her porcelain fingers she held a mirror that displayed the images of Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking through the forest.

"I couldn't have done better myself!" Naraku's face still twisted in an evil smile. "I shall use this to my advantage." He settled down and touched the image of Kagome's face through the mirror. "That miko shall be mine soon enough." His voice in a deep whisper.

Naraku leaned back against the wall of his castle and stared out a tiny window. The land outside was dark, the ground covered in a deep fog of purple miasma. His black orbs roamed over his land as he formulated a plan.

Kagome was now away from Inuyasha and in the care of cold youkai lord. Somehow... he had to convince Sesshoumaru to give him Kagome. Somehow he had to make Sesshoumaru want to give him Kagome.

But how?

His lips formed into a smile as an idea popped into his head. "Brilliant." He whispered to himself.

**----------**

Sesshoumaru glanced around as he walked through the forest. Trees began to change, they were greener and larger. It wouldn't be long until they reached Fairy Fountain. It wouldn't be long until he could be free.

A demon aura broke him from his thoughts of freedom as he stopped walking.

"Hey-" Kagome bumped into him, and began to ask why he stopped when she suddenly stopped speaking. "Youkai." She whispered softly, as if saying the word loudly might jinx them.

"Two." Sesshoumaru glanced around the forest from tree to tree, waiting for the two youkai to pop out. "Get behind me." He glanced down at the miko who was now standing next to him.

"No." She met his gaze, her sapphire orbs glittering with determination. "I can fight, you know. I'm not totally worthless."

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid from hers and to the two demons that were watching them with interest. "Is she the one, Yasui?" The two youkai were in humanoid form but they seemed to be tiger youkai. They had two strips on each cheek, one orange and one black. Their outfit was of similar color, and they each had a long tiger tail.

"Hai, Takai. This is the shard sensor. The one he told us about." Yasui flexed his claws and gave a taunting purr at Sesshoumaru. "He also said that if we can defeat dog boy, we can keep her." Yasui glanced at Takai. "Ready?"

"Hai." Takai licked his lips and locked gazes with Kagome. "Such a pretty prize."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and gave him a glare. "Ne, Sesshoumaru, are these guys related to that cat youkai we met up with early?" Kagome asked, she pretended to look dumbfounded.

The youkais' eyes flashed with anger and they let out a hiss. "We shall never be compared to those worthless demons. They soil the tiger name, proclaiming to be of our blood line." Yasui snapped.

"Oh now I see, the tigers are the barbarians compared to the cat. Oh it's all making sense now." Kagome smirked.

"You need to teach that wench only to speak when spoken too!" Takai let out another hissed and flexed his claws.

Sesshoumaru, however, was letting off a smirk himself. "That lesson would just be pointless for her." He replied indifferently. Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of his Tokijin and waited for the youkai to make their move.

"Ready, Yasui?" Takai cracked his knuckles and held out his hand, his palm aiming at Sesshoumaru.

"Hai, Takai." Yasui copied Takai's stance. "Tiger claw!" The both yelled as a yellow beam of energy the shape of a tiger's claw came from their palms, aimed at Sesshoumaru. And with Kagome chained to him, it was impossible to dodge. But this didn't worry Sesshoumaru.

In one fluent motion, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and thrust the blade in the ground. The evil sword effortlessly repealed against the tigers' attack, sending it back at them. The two tigers, however, dodged the attack and then landed back on the ground in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Trying to use our own attacks against us, how clever." Takai hissed.

"But it won't work." Yasui smirked.

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru couldn't fight as well with her chained to his ankle. And as soon as the tiger youkai found out about this, they would use it to their advantage. Kagome looked around. She didn't have her backpack, thus her bow and arrows weren't with her either. But she didn't need those, she just needed a conductor. A simple stick would be fine.

There! Kagome bent down and picked up a slender stick with a nice pointed edge. She could use this to conduct her miko powers into the youkai. But she only had one, so she needed to take down the stronger one of the two tigers first.

Her eyes fell on Yasui.

His aura was much stronger than Takai, and he seemed much older. She concentrated her miko powers and soon the stick glowed pink. She aimed it at Yasui's heart and then with all of her strength, she threw the stick.

Hit. It pierced through his heart.

"YASUI!" Takai screamed as he watched him vaporized. Yasui let out a scream in anguish and then soon he could be heard no more. "Yasui!" Takai cried more weakly. "You killed him, you wench!"

His youkai energy flared around him. Sesshoumaru, having enough of this youkai, held his sword in front of him. Evil youkai energy swirled around it. He slashed the sword in mid air, sending the youkai energy towards Takai.

Soon Takai joined his dead comrade.

Sesshoumaru slowly sheathed his sword and then turned around to gaze at the miko. Her eyes were dancing, and a smile formed at her lips. "Not so worthless after all, eh?" Kagome grinned as she looked back at the spot where Yasui stood. "Just imagine if that were you." She gazed back at him, her smile growing. "We kinda worked together there."

"I didn't need your help." Sesshoumaru said indifferently as he began walking.

"I know." Kagome shrugged following him. "But I gave it anyways."

"Giving when it isn't needed will get you no where." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"Yeah well not giving at all will get you chained to a miko in the middle of Japan." Kagome knowingly stated.

Sesshoumaru grunted in reply. "Someone needs to teach you not to speak out of place." He grumbled after awhile.

"Ah, but you yourself said that would be a pointless lesson for me." Kagome shrugged, earning a glare of disapproval from Sesshoumaru. Kagome only smiled in return, she had seen it, when he first turned around, before the mask of indifference had been put in its place. She had seen in his golden depths a look of shock, shock at her skill in the fight.

A look Kagome never would forget.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru I'm hungry." She patted his stomach as they kept walking.

"I don't care." Sesshoumaru snorted and kept walking.

"So cruel." Kagome muttered.

**----------**

Inuyasha leaned against the tree and sighed. His amber orbs stared at the field of flowers below him. It was night and the group had convinced him to stop again. Perching himself on a tree branch, Inuyasha kept watch as the others slept.

It had also been a good time to ponder his feelings.

The jealous rage he had been feeling had been growing with intense heat. The thought of his brother touching his Kagome was angering him more than he ever imagined it would. The utter core of his being was shaking in rage at the idea of Sesshoumaru's demon claws near Kagome.

But the reason why he was feeling this was that Kagome was the only living part of Kikyou he had left. And even thinking that thought made his heart churn with guilt. No matter how hard he tried he could never see past the fact that Kagome is Kikyou.

Even though so many times Kagome had pointed out she was just Kagome. Ka-go-me. As she always said.

He knew he wasn't being fair to her. She deserved someone that would love her for Kagome, not for the Kikyou soul she possessed. And deep down, Inuyasha knew that's why he had feelings for her. Not for Kagome, but for Kikyou.

So to sum it up, Inuyasha didn't want Sesshoumaru near his Kikyou.

"Ugh." Inuyasha pressed his fingers to his temples and began creating small circles. He was so confused. He was confused before but now with Sesshoumaru in the equation, it just made everything worst.

"One step at a time." Inuyasha chided to himself.

Primary goal was to save Kagome, he concluded.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Whoop Whoop! Chapter three...DONE!

Kagome: I must say this is the most fun I have ever had in a fic

Inuyasha: Dammit MC! I'm barely in this damn fic!

Sesshoumaru: And that's why it's gotten more reviews than any fic MC has done.

Inuyasha: Shut up jerk!

Sesshoumaru: Seriously, have you checked your fan mail?

Inuyasha: Bastard! charges at Sesshou

Kagome: Sit.

.Thump.

Moonchild: Oh by the way, Inuyasha how was your trip with Yasei-hana?

Inuyasha: That damn wench put me in a pink dress. Thought it would be funny.

Moonchild: Ho ho ho! That's my Yasei. Ok I just want to say... the other day when I posted this fic... I got SO many great reviews, I was sitting at my computer on the verge of tears. I was so happy. My sister came in and was like, "Wtf?" Seriously though, I just want to thank everyone, it means so much to me.

Inuyasha: MC shut the hell up and close the damn chapter.

Moonchild: INUYASHA! If you interrupt my closing ONE MORE TIME I swear I will kill you in this fic and you won't even get to go to hell with Kikyou. Ok? I make sure that Kikyou lives FOREVER without you.

Inuyasha: Feh! Fine!

Moonchild: Thank you! Jez. Anyways... Inuyasha ruined a touching moment for you and me, my reader. I just want to thank you, so please send a review, but no flames! They make me cry in misery. By the way, yes I changed my name in case you didn't notice. I hated the other one, forgive. Also if you have read this fic before or it seems familar, no, I did not copy it from some other author. I AM the the other author. I posted it on A Single Spark.

Another thing, I haven't the clue how to reply to your reviews. Sorry but this place is extremely big and confusing.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy Overwhelming

**Chapter 4: Jealousy Overwhelming**

Naraku smiled as he watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru through his mirror. He wouldn't know if his plan was working, it needed time. But eventually he figured Sesshoumaru would get tired of protecting the miko, and soon Sesshoumaru would gladly give her to him.

But it would take time. Patience, a virtue Naraku possessed. But in his case, it wasn't a virtue, just another evil tool in his works.

Naraku had plenty of youkai at his disposal. And all he had to do was send one after the other. Telling them about Kagome and her power, and they would go after her with blood lust in their eyes wanting the girl with the shikon power.

And soon Sesshoumaru would get tired of it. And he would throw the miko Kagome at Naraku's feet. And then he would have it all.

The only thing that could stop him was the chain. And if he could break it or not. Naraku leaned against the cold wall and pondered. Maybe he didn't need to break the chain. Absorbing Sesshoumaru and having Kagome would be his ultimate prize.

An evil smile twisted onto his face. Their curse was turning out to be a blessing for him.

**----------**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had just finished defeating another worthless demon. Sesshoumaru was getting aggravated that they couldn't seem to take two steps without some damn youkai popping out, asking for the girl who can sense the shards, and swearing to kill Sesshoumaru, only to die two seconds later.

Sheathing the Tokijin, Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome gave a confused look.

"That is the fifth demon today." Sesshoumaru growled at her. "And you said that sensing shards was not an important fact." His growl began to grow and Kagome's eyes flashed with anger.

"Listen here, Sesshoumaru." She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "I don't know where all these youkai are coming from. We have never been attacked this many times unless I actually had shards with me."

Sesshoumaru stopped growling and his eyes became indifferent again, any annoyance or anger gone. "This is unusual?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said slowly as she leaned back and let her hands drop from her hips. "Real unusual." Kagome said as she stepped past Sesshoumaru and looked into the forest. "No one has really known what I can do, I mean with sensing the shards." Her eyes narrowed. "Only a few people do."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice broke into her thoughts.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, You, Me..." And then she turned around and met his gaze directly. "And Naraku and Kikyou." She said in a low breath. "But why would it matter so much unless..."

"Unless someone told them a lie." Sesshoumaru finished.

Now Sesshoumaru fell into deep thought. But who? Who would set them up to fight worthless youkai and why? Especially if they knew Sesshoumaru would constantly be around Kagome. Or maybe they didn't? Maybe their true intentions were to capture Kagome.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru it's getting dark." Kagome's tired voice shattered his thoughts. "Can we rest now, please?" She begged.

Soon they were sitting by a warm fire. Kagome popped berries she had found in a nearby bush in her mouth and quietly gazed at the youkai lord sitting across from her. Silence was between them and no sound could be heard except the crackling of the fire.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru." Kagome broke the silence as she began to ask him a question. "How come you have two arms?" She gestured to his left arm as he gave a gruff.

"Youkai limbs grow back." He stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Kagome mouthed as she ate a few more berries. "You know, I just want to let you know I'm from the future, and youkais are not the dominate species." Kagome said bluntly and then her eyes widen in horror.

Sesshoumaru turned to her now, his golden gaze bore into her sapphire one as he lifted a delicate eyebrow. "Future?" He asked, his usually cold voice hinted with curiosity.

Kagome's heart sank, she didn't mean to tell him about where she came from, but it was too late now. Giving a sigh she sat up and nodded. "Yes I'm from the future." He wouldn't let her leave his gaze, although she desperately tried too.

"I never asked how you suddenly appeared at the well." Sesshoumaru smirked slowly. "Your scent wasn't there when I first appeared."

Kagome gave out another long sigh. "Yes the well is my portal from the future, that's how a travel back and forth. When I was fifteen, I guess you could say, I fell in a well, met Inuyasha and everyone and now I'm here."

"With the most arrogate youkai in all the land." Sesshoumaru's smirk grew, almost as if he were proud of it.

"And the most self-centered." Kagome added. "Ok so..." Kagome popped a few more berries in her mouth and looked into the fire and watched it dance across the forest floor. "We are getting closer to Fairy Fountain. So we have to think of a way to convinced Tsuki to break the chain." Kagome sighed and then grinned at Sesshoumaru. "Or you could just fall madly in love with me. But since that is unlikely, we better think of a way to convince Tsuki."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flickered.

**----------**

Inuyasha began panting as he ran faster through the thick forest. Their scent was strong now. He could even smell the fire and hear their muffled voices. He was close, so close to her that his blood began pulsating. "I'll save you Kagome." He whispered and picked up speed.

"Damn Inuyasha." Miroku cursed as he tried to keep up with the hanyou.

"Houshi-sama." Sango was riding on Kiara next to him, Shippou in front of her. "Hop on, just don't do anything perverted." Sango gave him a warning glare as Miroku jumped onto the speeding Kiara.

"Hai, Sango." He said when he could catch his breath.

Inuyasha slowed down, he saw their fire's glow and soon he began to pick up on their conversation. "Or you could just fall madly in love with me. But since that is unlikely, we better think of a way to convince Tsuki." He heard Kagome say with laughter in her voice.

"Indeed." He heard his brother reply.

Inuyasha came to a slow walk, and waited. Just exactly what where they talking about? Sesshoumaru falling in love with Kagome? And was Kagome actually joking with him? He was their rival for crying out loud!

"No matter how much you hate us." Kagome ate her last berries and returned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru. "You aren't our enemy." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this statement. "More like an unexpected ally." She titled her head, her smile growing. "Or an unwanted one. Think about it, we are both after the same person."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru repeated again.

"You have to admit, Sesshoumaru, we did make a pretty good team back there." Kagome laid down and stretched, her voice soft. "A miko and a youkai, who would have thought?" Kagome's eye lids got heavy.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru's usually hard voice was a tiny bit softer as he said this word slowly.

Inuyasha began to breathe heavily and he head began to spin. Team? What team was Kagome talking about? Sesshoumaru WAS the damn enemy. The guy tried to kill him a number of times. He even tried to kill Kagome! How could she trust him like that?

Inuyasha growled and jump from the bush, Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sudden moment and widened at the sight of Inuyasha. His amber eyes swirled with a storm of jealously.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed and quickly sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Inuyasha growled, showing his tiny fangs. "I'm protecting what's mine, Kagome. I'm protecting you from this bastard." His angry eyes shifted to Sesshoumaru whose face remained indifferent.

Kagome jumped to her feet and faced the hanyou, lightly she touched his shoulder. "Inuyasha I don't need protection, Sesshoumaru is protecting me-"

"Protecting you!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, wrong chose of words, she mentally slapped herself. "Kagome only I promised to protect you!" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Sesshoumaru.

Slowly rising, Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of his Tokijin. Kagome stood between the two brothers, her eyes turned to Inuyasha, pleading. "Inuyasha it's ok! You don't have to worry about me. Sesshoumaru can't let me die!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, never letting his gaze break from Sesshoumaru.

"He can't let me die." Kagome repeated. "He has to protect-" Just then Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, who were riding on Kiara sprung from the forest and were standing next to Inuyasha. Miroku hopped down and placed a firm hand on Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango hopped down and went to her friend, placing her in a fierce hug. Kagome quickly returned it, but then her eyes met Inuyasha's again.

"If I die, Sesshoumaru has to carry my dead body around for all eternity...until he dies. So..." She gave him a reassuring smile. "He won't let me die and he won't kill me, believe me he could have already done it by now."

"He doesn't need to be near you." Inuyasha spat.

Kagome's sapphire eyes began to swirl with anger. "Inuyasha." She spoke his name slowly. "We've been through this. Neither of us planned for this to happen, and neither of us wanted it."

Suddenly, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru directly behind her, "Inuyasha." He spoke his name evenly and with coldness. "Leave." He commanded and Inuyasha began to growl.

"No. I'm staying; I'm going to protect what is mine." He snapped angrily.

"Yours?" Now Kagome's anger began to rise. "Dammit Inuyasha we've been through this too." Giving a long sigh Kagome just shook her head. "I think it would be better if you left." She spoke the sentence softly and slowly.

A look of hurt flashed across the hanyou's eyes. Miroku squeezed his shoulder slightly. "She's right-"

"So you're with him now?" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and glared at her. "Fine, protect your own damn ass, wench." His voice abnormally cold and made Kagome flinch. He turned away and began to leave.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome begged but the hanyou kept walking. "Sit!" She said and he fell into the ground. Walking over to him she knelt down; she placed one hand on his back and spoke softly. "I promised I'd help you find the shards. We're friends, Inuyasha and when this is over with I'll come back and help you, but now I think it's better if you weren't around. I don't want you to fight Sesshoumaru, not now and not ever." With that Kagome stood.

"Goodbye guys." She hugged her friends and watched them pick up the limp Inuyasha and ride away on Kiara's back. Giving a sigh, she and Sesshoumaru walked back to the fire and sat down.

Kagome hugged her knees and began to watch the flames lick the forest night air.

Sesshoumaru leaned up against a tree; his golden eyes looked at the large full moon. Every so often he would glance at Kagome from the corner of his eye. There was something different about her now, she seemed stressed ever since the worthless half breed had shown up.

She may not have noticed it, but Sesshoumaru felt the sudden shift in her aura once Inuyasha had arrived. It was as if the hanyou did something to her, stirred something unwanted and made her uneasy.

_'Interesting.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "You better sleep." Sesshoumaru advised, but Kagome only sighed.

"I can't." She rested her head on her knees, her sapphire orbs never leaving the flames. Sesshoumaru silently asked why and Kagome answered his silent question, "Whenever he gets that way, he just takes a lot out of me and rattles my cages." She shrugged, "I have to cool down before I can sleep." Sesshoumaru listened and watched the moon's glow.

"I bet you're thinking, 'Then why go back to him'? Well I have to, I made a promise. I broke that jewel in the first place, now I must put it back together, at all cost." Slowly her orbs met his, and she seemed somewhat saddened. "At all cost." She repeated softly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her in silent wonder. What was this creature Kagome all about?

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Man it's like... 1 am and I'm starving.

Kagome: yawns How can you be so energized at 1? I'm beat.

Moonchild: Night Creature, plus --holds up large bag of chocolate-- I got this! munches

Inuyasha: --knocked out snoring--

Sesshoumaru: --kicks Inuyasha--

Inuyasha: Hey! Jerk, I was sleeping!

Sesshoumaru: I know, people in California know, your snoring caused another earthquake.

Inuyasha: Whoa I'm sorry.

Moonchild: It's a metaphor Inuyasha. He just meant you were being loud.

Inuyasha: --blank stare--

Moonchild: --covers mouth with hand-- Oh my gosh Inuyasha really is an idiot.

Inuyasha: Shut up wench.

Moonchild: Um, no. Anyways I better close; Kagome is half asleep over there. Ok! Thanks for reading chappie 4 of my fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! And I want send out a special thank you to all my reviewers, you guys mean a lot. hugs Please send a review, no flames, the burn the soul with pain!


	5. Chapter 5: Arriving at Fairy Fountain

**Chapter 5: Arriving at Fairy Fountain**

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru as they started walking again. She had just taken a bath in a hot spring; Sesshoumaru had to sit on the other side of the rocks, back facing her. He hadn't peeped but Kagome felt very uncomfortable. And since the chain was only three feet long, she had to stay close to the rock wall. It was a miserable experience.

But Kagome felt better, to say the least.

"Stop your glaring, miko." Sesshoumaru advised. "I didn't plan this." He was walking in front of her and could feel her glare on his back. "And I didn't look at your filthy human body." He added sarcastically.

"Actually, youkai, my body isn't filthy seeing that I just had a bath. And I just know you were smirking the whole time." She snapped and narrowed her eyes. Crossing her arms, Kagome suddenly felt self conscious.

A demon jumped out from the shadows of the forest and Kagome groaned. "Not another one!" She sighed, exasperated and annoyed. "Let me guess," She glared at the smiling snake youkai that was in humanoid form. "You want 'the girl who can sense the jewel shards' right?"

"Clever one." The snake hissed. "I am Gaidoku. And who isss thissss? Ssssessshoumaru?" His ruby eyes met the gaze of Sesshoumaru, who was slightly standing in front of Kagome. His face was void of any emotion, his eyes were cold. He didn't answer the youkai, only stared at him with a degrading glare. "Anssssswer me!" The snake hissed and commanded.

"I do not converse with worthless beings like you!" Sesshoumaru growled. He grabbed the hilt of Tokijin when Kagome placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait." She said softly. Sesshoumaru did nothing, he didn't draw out Tokijin but he didn't let go of the hilt. Kagome stepped forward from behind Sesshoumaru and met gazes with Gaidoku. "Who sent you?" Kagome asked, her voice steady.

"Why sssssshould I tell you?" The snake crooned. "What do I get out of it?" He looked Kagome up and down and licked his lips

"Your life." Kagome said flatly, her sapphire eyes began to swirl with anger at his look of lust. "Tell us, who informed you that I could sense the jewel shards? And if you brought me to them, what was the promised price?"

Gaidoku looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. His ruby eyes warily looked Sesshoumaru up and down before they slid back to Kagome. "I don't know hisss name." His voice slithered and his words were like pouring acid. "He wore a baboon ssssskin."

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome glanced back at Sesshoumaru and then to Gaidoku. "What did he tell you?"

"He sssssaid that a maiden who sssssenssssed the sssssshikon sssshardsss would be here and that if I were to capture her and bring her to him, he would give me a ssshard and it would make me become more powerful." He hissed. "But I had to kill Sssssesssshoumaru."

Kagome whirled around and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Naraku wants to kidnap me? But...why?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer; he kept his eyes focused on the youkai. Turning around, Kagome met the youkai's ruby orbs with a steady gaze. "Be gone." She advised. "If you value your life, leave."

"Not a chacccccce." Gaidoku hissed and then charged at Kagome.

Reacting on instinct Kagome held up her arms and crossed them in front of her. Gaidoku hit a barrier and went hurling back into the trees. "Drop the barrier." Sesshoumaru commanded behind her.

Doing as he said, Kagome let her arms fall and instantly felt herself being pushed to the side, she fell to the ground with a thud and looked over to see Sesshoumaru swing Tokijin, a youkai beam blasting from the blade towards Gaidoku.

In an instance he was gone.

"Should have listened to you." Sesshoumaru smirked coldly and sheathed his sword.

"I'll say." Kagome scrambled to her feet and then stared at her arms. "I didn't know I could do that." Sesshoumaru now turned to stare at her and raised a delicate eyebrow. Kagome didn't return his gaze, but continued to stare at her arms in wonder.

"For a miko you sure do know nothing." Sesshoumaru grunted and then began walking.

"Newsflash, I'm not from this time! I didn't even know I had these powers until I came here." Kagome was jerked into following him. "Ok, Naraku wants to kidnap me?" Kagome asked her question that never had gotten an answer.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru stated.

"But why?" She asked quietly.

"Why not? You can sense jewel shards, something that he is after, you have miko powers that can ultimately kill him, and you are from the future." Sesshoumaru listed. "That is why."

"I didn't think you could say that much in one sentence!" Kagome smirked causing Sesshoumaru to cast her a glare. "But why not Kikyou?"

"Please. That worthless wench is already working for him." Sesshoumaru snorted in disapproval. "But this isn't the time to worry about that." Sesshoumaru stopped walking and Kagome stopped beside him.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because we're here." Sesshoumaru replied.

**----------**

"Inuyasha you must be reasonable!" Miroku tried to calm the pacing hanyou. "She isn't betraying you! She is doing what is right. She just doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Inuyasha, she cares about you." Sango added.

But Inuyasha didn't hear any of it. She had pleaded him to leave, begged him to leave. After all he did for her, running to protect her; she had pushed him away and begged him to leave.

And the talk he had heard before he got there. The talk of Sesshoumaru falling in love with Kagome! What could that mean? It was absurd! Only he could love Kagome. Only he could protect her.

And that was another thing. She said Sesshoumaru PROTECTED her. That he WOULDN'T let her die. And she said it, with almost a laughing smile on her face. She trusted the bastard. After everything that he has done, she trusted him.

"Inuyasha." Miroku's voice ripped him away from his thoughts. "She'll be back, I promise."

"Shut up you two! Will ya! Just shut up!" With that he jumped onto a tree top and sped into the forest.

Miroku let out a long sigh. "Sometimes I wish we could 'sit' him."

"Hai, Houshi-sama." Sango gave a deep nod.

**----------**

Kagome let out a small gasped. They stood before a large stone mountain. It was covered with thick trees and lush grass. And directly in front of them was a large cave. It was dark and ominously seemed to growl at them.

"That's a pretty obvious hide away." Kagome leaned over and whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Foolish girl, anyone can go in, yes, but will they reach Fairy Fountain is another story. They use magic to make people think it's an ordinary cave. But when you call on the spirit that guards it for entrance, you see that it's not a cave, but a door." Sesshoumaru informed her.

"A door?" Kagome breathed.

"Yes. Fairy Fountain is inside the mountain." Sesshoumaru said.

"Gah, how do you know this?" Kagome now gaped at Sesshoumaru instead of the cave.

From the corner of his eye he saw her expression and gave a smudged smirk. "This Sesshoumaru knows the land of Japan better than any other being alive." Kagome rolled her eyes at his statement and his haughtiness.

"This Kagome wants to know why we are still standing here. Summon the spirit already!" Kagome urged.

Sesshoumaru gave her a hard glare and then began to walk forward. In front of the cave, Kagome then noticed a large stone. A stone that Sesshoumaru was heading for. Kagome scurried after him and the two stopped in front of the it.

Sesshoumaru slowly unsheathed Tenseiga and with a forceful thrust, Sesshoumaru stuck it into the stone. Surprisingly the blade went in, surrounded by a glow of light. "I call to you, Haruka, let me in." Sesshoumaru said with a commanding voice. Kagome hid behind him and peered around his arm.

A laughing spirit floated out of the rock. She was transparent, and floated in the air. Although she was almost see-through, she had color. Brown hair flowed down her back and stopped at her waist. She had a light blue dress that flowed around her, seeming never to end. Her chestnut brown eyes held laughter, and her light cinnamon skin brought out her deep cherry red lips.

"Inutaisho-" She stopped talking and blinked, her smiled faded. "You are not Inutaisho!"

"No." Sesshoumaru withdrew the Tenseiga and sheathed it. "I am his son."

"You!" She shrieked. "You are that worthless youkai, Sesshoumaru! How dare you show yourself here! And with your father's sword, no less!" Sesshoumaru flinched at her description and Kagome could feel his aura begin to swirl with anger. Hesitantly she placed a hand on his arm, which surprisingly calmed him down a bit. "Where is your father?"

"He's dead." Sesshoumaru said flatly. "You should know that, Haruka."

Haruka suddenly blinked, it seemed as if tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes..." She spoke softly. "I remember." But then her gaze turned into a hard glare. "You knew that only Inutaisho called for me like that! So why did you do it! Why did you make me think it was him!"

"I wanted you to come." Sesshoumaru snapped. "We need entrance."

"We?" Haruka looked surprised. Then her eyes fell on Kagome, the glare softened and she smiled. "You can come out now." Blushing, Kagome stepped from behind Sesshoumaru. "What's a girl like you doing with a demon like him?"

Kagome giggled when she heard Sesshoumaru growl. "Because of this." She pointed to the chain and explained, "The Great Fairy Tsuki did this to us. She wanted to teach Sesshoumaru a lesson. We've come here to try and plea her to break the spell." Kagome's eyes looked large and sad. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and then inwardly smirked.

_'Clever girl...'_ He thought to himself. She knew how to work an audience.

Haruka put her hands on her hips and violently shook her head. "I swear sometimes that Tsuki should be a pixie with all the mischief she causes." Raising her hands a ball of light grew. Haruka brought it down to her chest and her eyelids fluttered close.

Her hair began to rise; her long flowing dress did also. Her lips were moving in a silent chant, but no words could be heard. With grace and elegance Kagome could only dream of possessing, she turned around like a ballerina and faced the cave, which was no long a cave but a large door.

The ball of light transformed into a large key. Soon a glowing keyhole appeared on the door. Slipping her key of light in, Haruka opened the large door, light flooded from the other side and Kagome had to shield her eyes.

But then the lightness faded somewhat and Kagome peered inside.

"Go." Haruka gestured, seemingly out of her trance. "You look just like Her." She sighed with a hint of sadness.

Kagome nodded, assuming she meant Kikyou. She and Sesshoumaru walked through the now opened door and onto the other side.

Kagome gasped at what she saw. The place was like no other. First, the trees were huge, large trees towered above them. Behind Kagome, she heard the door shut and whirled around to see, nothing there.

Shrugging, Kagome looked back at the large trees. Bridges interconnected them, laughter and chatter could be heard all around. And as Kagome took a closer look, it seemed as if these trees were a home to all of the fairies.

Indeed, as Sesshoumaru would say, they were! Tiny windows and doors could be seen throughout the trees. Fairies going back and forth, laughing and talking to one another. "Wow." Kagome breathed and then felt the yank of the chain.

"The Fountain is this way." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Did your father come here often?" Kagome asked, still looking around.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied and said nothing more.

Shrugging, Kagome looked at where they were heading. They seemed to be walking towards the base of the largest tree. When they reached it, Kagome notice an entrance and soon they were walking in it.

The entrance was dark, and Kagome could hear the echo of voices. The walls were narrow and Kagome walked closer to Sesshoumaru. But soon the walls widen, and they were in a large room.

The room was beautiful; its walls were decorated with tiny glowing candles that traveled up in a spiral formation to the ceiling that seemed to be

miles away. In the middle of the room was a large fountain.

The Fountain had a statue of a fairy in the middle. Water flowed out of her eyes like tears and she seemed to be crying. The water was caught in a large stone pool that had several fairies gathered around, peering inside.

"Where is Tsuki?" Sesshoumaru asked loudly and soon all the heads shot up and stared at him.

"When did he get here?"

"Who is the girl?" "How long have they been standing there?"

"Where is that, wench Tsuki?"

Questions suddenly filled the large room. What could have them totally preoccupied that they didn't even sense them come in?

Inching towards the fountain, Kagome peered inside. "Go summon, Tsuki." She heard someone say as she looked into the waters of the fountain.

Her mouth fell open. She didn't see her reflection, oh no, instead were the images of places all over Japan. "I wish I could see my friends..." Kagome whispered softly. And then as if the fountain heard her, the water rippled and then focused on an image of her friends packing up camp.

She didn't realize how much she missed them until now.

Suddenly she smelled lilacs.

"What is going on here?" Snapping her head up, Kagome met he all too familiar gaze of Tsuki, who was hovering over the crowd of fairies. Breaking away from her blue eyed piercing gaze, Kagome stared at the water which still held the image of her friends.

Her heart began to beat wildly. Maybe this was it. Maybe soon it would over and she could go back to them. Maybe...

**End of Chapter**

**----------**

Moonchild: still shaking It...was...almost... cries in Kagome's arms

Kagome: There, there MC. It's ok. It's safe. It's still there.

Moonchild: I know but...cries horribly It was gone! It was gone gone!

Inuyasha: What the hell happened to her?

Kagome: Yesterday her computer wouldn't start up. And she forgot to back up her files so she would have lost all of her writings and fanfics, including this one.

Moonchild: screams in anguish at the memory

Inuyasha: Good! This stupid piece of-

Sesshoumaru: hits Inuyasha on the head You're such a dumbass.

Moonchild: still crying I almost lost everything...

Kagome: It's ok, poor girl. Sesshou-kun can you close?

Sesshoumaru: For you, I will. MC wants to thank you for reading her fanfic, it means so much to her. And send her a review, but flames, shame on anyone who sends a flame to a mental case like MC.

* * *

Author's Note

Someof youare confused about me and this story and if you've read it before. So let me help you with a little bio about where I came from since my profile is being a bitch.

"Ahem" I was born...ha, no jk. I use to write for a site called Single Spark. It's a Sess/Kag fan site and many of you have probably been there. And if you have then you've might of stumbled across an author by the name of Moonchild and maybe read her works of 'First Enemies, Then Friends' and 'Chained to You.' Yes, that author is me.

Well the site is down now and no one can get on it, much less post anything. And I'm interenet buddies with a lot of my reviewers and they really wanted me to post my story here, so I did. I **had **the penname 'Tsuki Komodo' but I didn't like it and changed it to Moonchild0405.

So if you feel like you've read this story before-you have, on single spark. I did not copy it from another author, this story is my work, and my work alone. And the reason I am updating a chapter a day is because my readers from Single Spark really want me to get to chapter 17, so to be fair I'm updating a chapter a day until I catch up. (I left Ch 16 on a cliffy, I shouldn't make them wait any longer)

If you are still confused about ANYTHING at all. Please...PLEASE... leave an email address in your review and I WILL reply back. I love to reply to reviews, I have my online friends from SS and I would love to have some here as well.

Arigato-

MC


	6. Chapter 6: Pleading with a Mad Fairy

**Chapter 6: Pleading with a Mad Fairy**

"You!" Tsuki's midnight blue eyes finally came across Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here." Sesshoumaru snapped, his aura began swirling with anger.

"Tsuki, what did you do?" Suddenly, the guardian they met outside appeared from the fountain waters. She didn't look wet, for that would be impossible, she was a spirit. She sat on the concrete edge and gave a hard glare at Tsuki, like everyone else in the room did.

"Ok!" Tsuki yelled. "Stop with the judging! Now everyone was here when we were talking about him!" She pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru, but her eyes were scanning the crowd. "You all said, he is selfish, he is self-centered, he isn't worthy of his power, he needs to be taught how to care for other people! I stuck up for him and said no! I said I could prove it to everyone that he isn't."

"But-" Haruka started only to be immediately cut off.

"No buts!" Tsuki snapped. "So I turned myself into a needy youkai and tried to get this," her finger pointed back at Sesshoumaru, "arrogant ass youkai to help me. Did he? No! But then she," Her finger moved to Kagome, "appeared out of no where and said that he should help me. She was so kind and sweet, you could just tell. And I," her finger moved to her chest, "thought that she," back to Kagome, "could teach him," back to Sesshoumaru, "a thing or two about kindness." Her hand dropped and she was breathing heavily from all of her yelling.

"So you..." Haruka pushed.

"So I cast a spell, chaining them two together until he could care for her more than his own soul!" Tsuki finished with a loud yell.

"Oh. Now that's a good idea."

"Makes sense now. Ok so why are they here then?"

"Well at least Tsuki did something right."

Could be heard all over the room, along with,

"But he'll never learn!"

"That's just punishing the girl!"

"What was she thinking? This is Sesshoumaru, he won't change!"

The noise was giving Kagome a headache. Soon the room was being divided, Tsuki and Haruka in the middle. Behind Tsuki were all the fairies that agreed the idea was brilliant. Behind Haruka were all the fairies that agreed she was mad.

Haruka and Tsuki faced each other, placing her hands on her hips Haruka leaned forward. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She barked. "How could you do that to the poor girl?"

"The poor girl has her life cut out for her!" Tsuki crossed her arms. "Sesshoumaru HAS to protect her, she'll never fear for her life again."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka yelled, exasperated. "The poor girl has to be dragged around Japan with a cruel selfish youkai who probably only speaks two words to her a day and those words are either worthless or wench!" Behind Haruka a chorus of "Yeah! That's right! You're an idiot!" could be heard.

"Clearly you are blind, Haruka. She should be so pleased to have the company of such a gorgeous youkai always with her!" Behind her the same chorus of "Yeah" and "That's right." could be heard.

"Tsuki!" Haruka gave her with a 'are you really that dumb' look. "The girl might have a 'beautiful companion,' but think about how she is going to take a bath with a three foot chain connecting her and the nearest male!"

"Well actually..." Kagome began but was soon cut off, neither heard her.

Giving a shrieking laugh, Tsuki smirked wickedly. "Well they are both beautiful people! I mean look at her, she's quite developed; Sesshoumaru should be pleased. That will probably speed the process him caring for her along. Lust and love can go hand in hand."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whirled her head to look at him, her cheeks dark red. "Please for the love of Kami make them stop talking about our non existent love life!"

"Tsuki are you listening to yourself! You're crazy!" Now Haruka's entire crowd was cheering in unison, "Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!" They chanted over and over again.

"I am not!" Tsuki protested and then her crowd began to yell, the words between the two crowds crashed and nothing could be heard clearly. Tsuki and Haruka hovered in the air, added their yelled words to the high volume.

Kagome tried to speak again. "Please if we could-" But no one could hear her soft words. She turned to Sesshoumaru, her cheeks still red, her eyes pleading him to do something.

Holding out his hand, he flicked his wrist and out came a long yellow whip. Without speaking, talking, or moving any other part of his body, he swung his arm to the side and slapped the wall with the whip, causing a loud smacking noise to be heard, echoing through the large room.

All eyes fell on Sesshoumaru, the noise stopped. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of running water made by the fountain. "Kagome has something to say." Sesshoumaru said simply, and then all eyes shifted to her.

"Uh..." Kagome blushed. "Ok listen, as much as I know that Tsuki's intentions were good." Tsuki then flashed a wide smile. "The uh...repercussions of it are turning out to be not so good." Kagome stumbled over her words.

"See." Haruka crossed her arms and glared at Tsuki.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tsuki forced a smile.

"Tsuki, being chained to someone is the problem! I mean it's uncomfortable to take a bath, and for Sesshoumaru, its hard for him to fight because I'm only three feet away and if any of our enemies saw our chain, they would surely use it against us and-" Kagome was cut short.

"Do you see what you've done, Tsuki! The girl isn't happy, she's miserable! And I wouldn't blame her! What you are doing is so crazy! Even if Sesshoumaru was thrown into the depths of hell, it still wouldn't melt his heart of ice." She turned and gave Sesshoumaru a hard glare. "He is a worthless, selfish, no good youkai." She insulted. "Nothing compared to his father." Her eyes narrowed.

Kagome felt the anger in Sesshoumaru's aura return. If he got angry and did something to hurt them, they would never get out it! Placing a hand on his arm, Kagome felt his anger deplete and his stiff muscles relax.

"The thing is Tsuki-" Kagome began but was cut off again.

"Oh my, Haruka! Did you see that?" Tsuki was now standing next to Haruka and the two of them were staring at Kagome.

"I did, I did, Tsuki!" Haruka smiled broadly. "Did you see how she did that? It was so subtle I don't think either of them noticed!" Tsuki beamed at her words and the two woman continued to stare at a rather confused Kagome.

"Haruka its working! I told you it would!" Tsuki looped her arm with Haruka's.

"I must say, this turned out to be a good idea, unlike all your others." Haruka tilted her head at Kagome, still smiling.

"What are you talking about, all my ideas are good." Tsuki huffed.

"Right, Tsuki, right." Haruka shook her head.

Kagome looked from one to the other. They were mad, all mad. "Tsuki-" Kagome began but then sighed, what was the point? The two were just beaming at her and weren't listening.

"Oh Tsuki you should help the poor girl." Haruka looked at her fairy friend. "I mean she should be able to take a bath without it being so uncomfortable."

"Hai, hai, you're right, Haruka!" Tsuki floated towards Kagome, and smiled at her. She pulled out her wand and then began to twirl it in the air. "I'll help your problem, my dear Kagome-"

"Doesn't she look like Her?" Haruka added from behind Tsuki.

"I thought so from the moment I saw her, that's how I knew she could do it!" Tsuki flashed Haruka a smiled and then looked back at a confused Kagome. "Ok." She snapped the wand in Kagome's direction and soon gold dust fell on top of her. "Now I'll make it to where your chain can grow a hundred times it length right now."

"So..." Kagome looked down at her chain. "Three-hundred feet?"

"Yes-"

"Now Tsuki wouldn't saying, 'I'll make it to where your chain can grow up to 300ft' be easier?" Haruka sighed.

"Hush, it's more magical the other way." Turning back to Kagome she smiled. "From three feet to three-hundred you can choose yourself. But the length you choose will only stay that long for an hour at a time."

"How do I make it grow?" Kagome asked.

"Just command it, 'Grow...' and then how ever many feet." Tsuki smiled. "Try it."

"Grow...five feet." Kagome said hesitantly. New links appeared and soon it became five feet of chain between them. "Wow..." Kagome breathed.

"Now to make it go back to normal just say, 'Return to three feet' and it will." Looking proud of herself, Tsuki grinned wider. "Try."

"Return to three feet." Kagome smiled when the new links disappeared.

"Now you will also have the power to make the chain invisible. To do that, all you need to is say, 'Invisible' to make it disappear, and 'Visible' to reappear." Kagome tried the new words and it worked.

"You know Tsuki it would be better if you just broke the spell." Kagome added hopefully when she was done.

"No way!" Tsuki smiled at Kagome. Haruka appeared next to Tsuki and hooked arms with her. It was pretty obvious that these two had been friends for a long time. "You can do it Kagome!" Tsuki added.

"Yeah! You're amazing!" Haruka smiled. "Go for it!"

Kagome stared at the two and shook her head. Tsuki leaned over and touched her head. "You'll be fine." She said as Kagome was consumed with light and couldn't see anything, but felt Sesshoumaru grab her arm.

The light faded and Kagome looked around. They were back, in front of the cave that looked like a cave, not a door, not anything special. Just a cave. Kagome then turned and met the gaze of Sesshoumaru. He dropped his hold on her arm and Kagome smiled at him.

"Aw was Sesshoumaru worried that I wasn't there." Kagome teased. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but turned and walked away from the mountain. Kagome quickly followed after him, suddenly she felt guilty. As if it were her fault they couldn't break the spell. Her head dropping in defeat, Kagome followed after Sesshoumaru.

"Tsuki is crazy." Sesshoumaru added, his voice not cold, just indifferent. "When she thinks something is a good idea, she doesn't back down." He didn't look back at her, but kept walking.

Kagome lifted her head and stared at his back, was he cheering her up? A smile broke from her face. It seemed to be that way. "So what do we do now?" Kagome asked, but it all actuality she really wasn't worried about it.

"This Sesshoumaru hasn't the clue." Sesshoumaru replied.

"That's a first." Kagome rolled her eyes, still grinning. "Still think that lesson would a waste of time?"

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru grunted.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Man my compie is feeling so much better!

Kagome: I'm so glad MC!

Inuyasha: Fuck. That sucks.

Moonchild: That rhymes!

Sesshoumaru: Oy, MC! Look what I found eating our icecream. --holds up Yasei-hana by the shirt-tail-- She drank all the cran-apple juice too

--drops her--

Moonchild: --gasp-- YASEI! runs and hugs friend

Inuyasha: When you get MC and Yasei together...that's a bad mix.

Sesshoumaru: I'll agree with you on that one.

Inuyasha: Oy! Wench! Close the damn chapter!

Moonchild: Shut it Inuyasha!

Yasei-hana: MC! Guess what guess what! --hyper from the icecream--

Moonchild: What Yasei? What?

Yasei-hana: I got a new trick! Can I show you?

Moonchild: Hai!

Yasei-hana: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: WHAT WENCH!

Yasei-hana: No one loves you.

Inuyasha: runs away in tears

Moonchild: YASEI I LOVE YOU! Yasei laughs That was so funny! Alright well thanks for reading my fic. Thanks for all the reviews you have sent and please send one, just no flames. They make me run away in tears too.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Plan

**Chapter 7: A New Plan**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had made camp and were now sitting near a fire. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree while Kagome laid on her side. A now comfortable silence hung between them. Both were lost in their own thoughts as to how to break the spell.

The flames of the fire danced with passion, and Kagome felt herself drawn to it as she gazed at the fire. Her mind was mulling over possibilities that could break the spell but everything seemed to be coming out as a dead end.

There was only one way. And that way was impossible.

"What if..." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, a new spark in her eyes. "What if we continue the search for the last shard... beat Naraku and get the completed Shikon no Tama. I bet I could use the jewel to undo this!" Kagome smiled, she didn't know what kind of power the jewel held, but if it could turn Inuyasha into a full blooded youkai, surely it could break this spell.

Sesshoumaru sat silently and broke away from her gaze to look into the fire. He couldn't think of anything better. This was a first for the great Sesshoumaru. "Where is the last jewel shard?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

"I have no clue." Kagome shrugged. "I think maybe we should find Inuyasha." She saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flicker with more that the fire's glow reflecting in them. "I know he gets on your nerves, mine too. But he should know what's going on."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru almost snapped. He hated the thought of having to be near his dumb half-wit brother.

Kagome just softly smiled and looked into fire. "I made a promise." With that she laid down and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru, tomorrow we follow your nose and find Inuyasha." Giggling at her sentence, Kagome felt his glare of disapproval.

"Go to sleep." Sesshoumaru grunted. "It's the only way you keep your mouth shut."

"You know I don't know about you, but your romantic words are really just making me swoon. If the spell were for me to care for you then it would have already been broken." Kagome said sarcastically, her eyes still shut, her mouth still in a large smile.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at the moon; Kami was he getting himself into?

----------

Naraku had been watching the couple since they had left fairy fountain. He couldn't tell if his plan was working or not but he would know soon enough. Until then he needed to find the last shard.

"Kagura." His deep voice called her name with authority.

"Hai?" Kagura appeared behind him, her ruby eyes staring daggers into her back, her fan covering her smirking lips.

"Get Kikyou for me." Naraku ordered and Kagura quietly slipped out of the room.

The image in Kanna's mirror slowly changed to the Inuyasha group. Inuyasha was yelling and pacing through the forest, the rest of the group who were sitting by the campfire looked worn and tired. Naraku's lips twisted in an evil smile.

This fairy spell was really working out for him. Now with Kagome out of the way, he could place Kikyou in the Inuyasha group and any shard they found, she would bring to him. Yes this was all working out perfectly for him.

----------

"Inuyasha please sit down." Miroku pleaded the angry hanyou.

"I'm not gonna sit down!" Inuyasha snapped at him. Miroku sighed. Every night when they stopped to make camp, Inuyasha would pace, back and forth. He would mutter words and growl every now and then. They weren't getting anywhere.

"Maybe we should just go back to Kaede's village and rest until Kagome comes." Sango offered, but Inuyasha just glared at her.

"I'm not goin' anywhere!" He yelled.

Suddenly a large youkai jumped from the forest. He was huge boar that stood on his back legs, instead of all four. His eyes were large and red. Drool slid from his mouth and teeth as his tongue hung loosely to the side.

"Quit yelling in my forest!" The boar shouted in command, his voice deep and scratchy.

"Feh! Your forest?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and then leaped to charge at the boar. But the boar only laughed and opened his large mouth. In an instant, several normal size boars sprung from his mouth and charged at Inuyasha.

They knocked him to the ground, and soon more boars came from his mouth and attacked Sango and Miroku.

"Get off!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to slash through the number of boars on top of him. Miroku and Sango were having their own trouble trying to keep the boars away from Shippou.

"Heh." The large boar laughed. "Now I'll finish you!" He opened his mouth and the squeals of hundreds of disgusting boars could be heard. He faced Inuyasha who was trying to beat away the already many boars around him. "Die."

----------

"Come on! We're almost there!" Kagome was running and Sesshoumaru was easily keeping up with her pace.

"Why am I helping Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked indifferently.

"Because I sense Shikon Shards!" Kagome said again. "And don't think of it as you helping him, think of it as me helping him and you having to come because I said so." Kagome huffed and pumped her legs harder.

Sesshoumaru growled in reply.

Kagome could see the figures through the trees. Boars were everywhere. And it looked like Inuyasha was about to receive the death blow from the largest boar. Kagome grinned as they jumped from the trees.

The boars leaped out of the youkai's mouth but Kagome put up her barrier, causing them to vanish on the spot. Dropping her barrier, she felt Sesshoumaru's arm snake around her waist and heard the crack of his whip.

They soon began spinning. The whip hitting each boar, vanquishing them. "Where are the shards?" Sesshoumaru asked when they stopped spinning and he had set Kagome back on the ground.

"In the.. whoa..." Kagome's head was spinning. "mouth..." Kagome finished. "Grow fifteen feet!" Kagome commanded and Sesshoumaru leapt in the air. It didn't take long to get the shards, and after he did the boar shrank into a normal size boar and ran into the forest squealing.

"Return to three feet!" Kagome commanded and then Sesshoumaru appeared next to her. Her friends were in front of her, shock written all their faces. Kagome tried to walk over to Sango, but her head was spinning. Deciding it would be best to stand still, she smiled at her friends. "Well look who did the saving this time! That's right, the girl who usually needs saving, did the saving!" She said in triumph.

Kagome stumbled backwards and Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell. He placed her on the ground and tried to steady her. When she was standing straight, Sesshoumaru kept one arm tightly around her waist so she wouldn't fall again.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled at him and then frowned. "Let's not do that spinning attack again. I'm really dizzy." She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead. "Did you get the shards?"

"No, Naraku's bees got them before I could." Sesshoumaru answered while keeping a steady gaze on Inuyasha.

"Shards?" Miroku and Sango said at the same time. "We didn't even know there were any shards." Miroku said with defeat.

"It wasn't the last shard, so obviously Naraku sent the boar." Kagome said.

Sango began looking around. "We didn't even see any bees." Her eyes fell back on Kagome again and everyone fell silent. Opening one eye Kagome could see their eyes focused on the chain.

"I can see you didn't get that fix!" Inuyasha now glared at her, his voice accusing.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened as she returned his glare with a steady one of her own. "Inuyasha! I tried! But nothing I said could convince Tsuki that this was a bad idea! What do you want me to do about it? Cry? Well too bad! I'm going to find the last shard!"

"It sounds to me as if you want to be chained to him! You're not doing anything to try and break it!" Inuyasha's voice was dripping with acid as he made his way in front of Sango and Miroku and stood directly in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you saying?" Kagome screamed. "Do you think that going to fairy fountain and pleading with a bunch of crazy fairies isn't trying! What the hell do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

Inuyasha's gaze fell to Kagome's waist where Sesshoumaru still had his hold on her. She wasn't even fazed; it was like she didn't notice his firm grip around her. "Well Kagome I don't know." Inuyasha's amber eyes finally met hers. "It must be nice being chained to the most attractive youkai in Japan, eh!" Inuyasha spat with disgust.

"Unfortunately for you, it wasn't passed down." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Sit." Kagome said flatly. Inuyasha's body was slammed it to ground. "Kami Inuyasha! I'm sick of this! We shouldn't fight every time we see each other! But you, for some reason, think that I WANT this to happen! You think both me and Sesshoumaru planned this! Well we didn't."

The spell wore off and Inuyasha hopped to his feet. "You're not doing anything to try and-"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. "We went to Tsuki herself! We went to the damn fairy herself and you know what? It was like talking to you because she just didn't listen. So what do you want me to do about it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet again. "Let me kill the bastard! Let me protect you!"

"NO!" Kagome moved directly between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's hold on her waist was broken as his arm fell to his side. "You are not killing Sesshoumaru."

"Why!" Inuyasha yelled.

"One, he would kill you first and I don't want that to happen. Two, if by some miracle from Kami you did kill him, I don't want to have to drag his dead body around Japan. Three, SESSHOUMARU ISN'T THE PROBLEM!" Kagome yelled so loud that Inuyasha had to cover his ears.

Miroku placed a firm hand on Inuyasha. "So what are you going to do, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome's eyes soften when she looked at Miroku. She missed her friends, and she wanted to travel with them again. But she couldn't have the two brothers near each other. "Well Sesshoumaru and I are going to go search for the last shard. Maybe if we get the full shikon no tama, we can break this."

Miroku nodded his head deeply. "I see."

Kagome eyes fell onto the hanyou again. He wasn't looking at her, but at the ground next to him. His face unreadable, but his eyes blazing. "Goodbye everyone." Kagome said sadly.

"Goodbye." They all intoned expect for Inuyasha.

Turning to Sesshoumaru she shrugged. "Let's go." They both began walking in the forest. "You know that little comment you made, really didn't help you jerk." Kagome said as they slowly began to disappear into the thick trees.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru replied indifferently.

"Don't 'indeed' me!" Kagome said before they were out of sight.

The group stood frozen, all eyes were on the spot where Sesshoumaru and Kagome had last stood. They had seen it, they had all seen it. The amazing teamwork they displayed when coming out of the forest, and the striking pair they made when they stood side by side.

It was the sight that fueled Inuyasha's jealousy. He and Kagome never looked like that together, never worked like that together, and never has he seen Sesshoumaru touch any human, what was really going on here?

"Inuyasha." Miroku squeezed his shoulder. "Let's go."

----------

Naraku smiled into the mirror. Even though the dumb boar had gone to the wrong brother, it still turned out perfectly. Now his plan would be set into motion. "Kikyou..." He felt the miko standing over his shoulder, watching the mirror has well. "Did you like the scene?"

"What have you done this time?" Her voice was cold.

"Ah, this was not done by Naraku's hand. But Naraku's hand will use this blessing to his advantage." He smirked and then stared at Inuyasha. "What do you say, Kikyou? Want to join in the game?"

"What's in it for me?" Kikyou's chocolate brown eyes moved from the mirror to the back of Naraku's head.

"You're soul." He crooned.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: WHEW! --collapses in chair-- I am so unbelievable tired!

Kagome: --pats MC's back-- There there, poor MC, you must be exhausted!

Inuyasha: Feh, why should that bum be exhausted?

Kagome: Because MC works four jobs now!

Moonchild: Yeah and last week I was working all a different job a day --sigh-- it was so horrible!

Sesshoumaru: MC...work... that's an oxymoron

Moonchild: So cruel. But hey! Look what I got! --holds up license in triumph--

Kagome: Yay MC!

Inuyasha: Oh shit.

Sesshoumaru: Oh shit.

Moonchild: That's right, oh shit, you bastard brothers! I'm gonna run you over with my car. --still in chair-- As soon as my body... moves.

--collapses from utter exhaustion--

Kagome: Oh poor MC! I'll close. MC wants to thank you for reading her fic. And thanks for all the reviews you have sent, MC loves them. Please continue to send a review but no flames! They break MC's heart.

Moonchild: --awakens-- Wait! I have something else to say... that boar was for you, AkaiKurai-chan! --falls asleep--


	8. Chapter 8: Anything for My Mate

**Chapter 8: Anything for My Mate**

The youkai exploded, sending green ooze everywhere. The slime landed on Sesshoumaru's hair and kimono. Kagome wasn't spared either, she felt the disgusting slime fall on her head, slowly making its way down to her face.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders were tense. It had been yet another youkai wanting 'the girl who can sense the shikon shards'. And now its disgusting ooze covered Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Sheathing the Tokijin, Sesshoumaru turned around slowly and glared at Kagome. She shrank under his intense gaze and gave a weak smile. "Eh..eh.. looks like we need a bath?" She tried to smile as Sesshoumaru grabbed a fistful of slime from his hair and threw it to the ground.

"You." He started towards her. "Everywhere we go it has been nothing but, 'give me the girl with the shikon shards'. I've wasted all this time protecting you. And for what! To get this shit in my hair?" Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome began to take a step towards him.

"I told you this has never happened before! So don't blame me!" Slowly they began to make their way towards each other.

"Well it's happening now! And they wouldn't be coming if you weren't here!" Sesshoumaru snapped, and took a step.

"I wouldn't be here if you had helped Tsuki in the first place! You cold heartless youkai!" Kagome pointed out, and then took a step.

"It wouldn't have matter if you had kept your mouth shut and didn't add in your damn two-sense! Then she wouldn't have chained us together!" Sesshoumaru growled and took another step.

"Ok so it's my fault that I have a heart unlike you!" Kagome shouted and took a step.

"It's your fault that you always speak out of place!" Sesshoumaru countered, and took a step.

They were now mere inches from each other. They stood there, Kagome breathing heavily from her yelling and Sesshoumaru's golden eyes swirling. He looked down into Kagome's sapphire orbs that had a thunderstorm of anger in them. Her face was red from her boiling anger and green slime oozed from her raven hair to her pale face. Even in the mist of the slime she still looked striking.

Reaching out he grabbed a fistful of ooze that was on her right shoulder and threw it to the ground. "You need a bath." His voice no longer angry or cold, just indifferent.

The storm that was raging in Kagome's eyes calm and she gave a smirk. "I need a bath? You aren't looking so pretty yourself." Kagome said sarcastically. "And that green is working for me, how can I swoon over you when you're not matching?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he had seen her do so many times Sesshoumaru mirror her smirk. "I smell a hot springs, follow me." He walked past Kagome and soon felt her walking next to him.

"Follow you? As if I had a choice." Kagome huffed.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome rolled her eyes at the use of his favorite word.

----------

Naraku smiled. That was the last youkai up his sleeve. It was time now. It was time to make his bargain and get the price he had worked so hard for. The fight they just had proved to Naraku how annoyed Sesshoumaru was getting, he wouldn't protect Kagome for long.

And with Kagome out of the picture, Inuyasha will easily be seduced by Kikyou. And with his new anger and jealousy at Kagome, it wouldn't take long for him to decide that Kikyou should travel with him.

With her there, Naraku had complete control over the group. She had made a bargain with her soul to serve him and in return he would gave her just that, her soul. After he was done with Kagome... that would be the last thing that she needed.

He had gotten his hands on Kagome once and almost had gotten what he wanted. This time, nothing would be standing in his way.

----------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had found one of the many convenient hot springs in Japan. And lucky for them, this hot springs was divided in two parts, with a large rock wall running down the middle.

They had stopped in front of it and Kagome smiled. "Look Sesshoumaru, the perfect hot springs." Sesshoumaru just grunted. "Man, I keep forgetting to get my backpack every time we meet up with Inuyasha!" Kagome complained as she realized she had forgotten it again. Giving a depressed sigh, she and Sesshoumaru begin walking to the springs.

She knew why she kept forgetting it. Every time she saw Inuyasha, they would just end up fighting. And the first thing she wanted to do was leave. "Grow forty feet." Kagome said absent-mindedly as they walk towards the spring.

They divided and went into their separate parts and began undressing. Slowly Kagome sank into the springs. She leaned against the rock wall. Pulling her hair to one side of her shoulder she began ranking her fingers through it and then cupping up water and pouring it on her hair to wash out the slime.

On the other side, Sesshoumaru went entirely under water and then slowly came back up. Letting his body lean against the rock wall for support, he closed his eyes and began to take in Kagome's scent.

It was smell of sakura blossoms after a late April rain. The hot springs just intensified the sweet smell and it was making Sesshoumaru's head spin. And as he sat there taking in her scent, he suddenly heard her voice speak.

"Sesshoumaru..." She softly said his name, her voice void of any edge or sarcasm. It was soft and lace with sadness. "I'm sorry I'm such a pain." She said finally. The words he had spoken early had finally gotten to her and she was feeling rather guilty about it.

"I know... I know it's hard to always be around me, to have to protect me and you don't even like me." Kagome went on. She was on the other side, her raven black hair clean of slime, flowing over her bare shoulders and then floating in the water around her. "But I'll try, ok? I'll try to be stronger to where you won't have to fight you can just watch. And I'll find a way to set you free from me, I promise." Her voice was now a pleading whisper.

Kami! Kami! Kami! How could she do that? How could she make herself sound so vulnerable? Sesshoumaru felt something, deep inside his youkai heart. Something he could not name and would not try to. _'Guilt...?' _No dammit! He said he would not try to name this new found feeling tugging ever so slightly at the edge of his heart.

So the words he had spoken early had gotten to her, eh? It wasn't like he meant them. They were just ranting, doing what they always do. But now Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure. Maybe the strong front Kagome put on was just her way of protecting herself from the emotions she really felt underneath.

Oh Kami. What the hell? This Kagome creature was more complicated than at first seemed.

Now... the question was, what or rather who had placed these insecurities in this girl named Kagome. It was obviously something that had been growing for quite some time. But what?

Kami... now Sesshoumaru's head was spinning. Spinning with questions and confusion. What the hell? Sesshoumaru was never confused. Damn. Damn it all to hell. Why the hell should he care if she was insecure and if his harsh words made her feel guilty?

Suddenly a new sent reached his nose and it was making it hard to smell Kagome's. His eyes snapped open at the familiar scent and soon he was out of the water drying off and dressing.

"Make the chain grow three-hundred feet." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"What?" Kagome was snapped from her depressing thoughts when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

"I do not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru said, putting on his armor.

"What?" Kagome asked again and smirked.

"I do not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru said, getting agitated at the scent and her questioning.

"Ha, you just did." Kagome smiled and a little bit of her feistiness began to shine through.

Growling at her, Sesshoumaru heard her long sigh and she muttered the words, "Grow three-hundred feet." As new links appeared on the chain, Sesshoumaru sped in the forest, leaving a rather confused Kagome.

"Would it kill the guy to let me know what the hell he is doing?" Kagome muttered to herself as she went under water and then back up again. Looking around she noticed three rabbits come out of the forest and stop at the edge of the hot springs. They were staring at her with wide eyes.

"AW! How cute!" Kagome squealed and went closer to them. Slowly she reached out her hand and began petting the rabbit in the middle.

"Thanks so are you." It said, speaking clear as day.

"Eh?" Kagome withdrew her hand

"No." The one on the right said. "She's beautiful."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked and stared at the three rabbits that slowly began to morph into their humanoid form. "EEP!" Kagome screamed and then fell back from them while submerging herself deeper in the water so she looked like a floating head.

Before her stood three young youkai, who looked about eighteen. Each of them looked the same as the other. Both had unnatural blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. They did not wear shirts but loincloths of rabbit fur around their waist.

"She's rather pretty, ne Seiteki?" The one on the left said to the middle.

"Hai, Burondo." He licked his lips. Looking to the youkai on his right he grinned, "Or as Aoiro said, beautiful..." Soon all of their blue eyes fell on Kagome, who was glaring at them.

"May we join you?" Burondo asked as he began to untie his loincloth.

"NO!" Kagome screamed and they all blinked in surprise.

"Have we ever been rejected?" Seiteki asked his brothers.

"No." They replied at once.

"Maybe she is just playing hard to get." Aoiro offered.

"That has to be it." Seiteki smiled and then began to untie his loincloth as well.

"STOP!" Kagome commanded. "I'm not playing hard to get... I'm... I'm... taken!" She said hastily. "I have mate thank you very much and he would not be happy to see you three trying to hit on me." She continued and huffed. "He would tear you limb from limb."

"Oh really?" Seiteki grinned. "And what is your mate's name? Because I can't really smell if you have mated or not." Although he did smell the presence of a male youkai, he couldn't tell if they had mated.

"His name is Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said without even thinking.

Now the three began to laugh. "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands?" Burondo asked between his laughing.

"Yes!" Kagome said with confidence she did not feel. _'Oh Kami... what have a gotten myself into?'. _She thought with horror that her face did not portray. "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands is my mate!"

"Listen girl," Seiteki began once they stopped laughing. "Sesshoumaru's reputation follows him well. And there is no way that he would ever mate with a human, no matter how beautiful she is."

"Well there is where you are wrong. Because I am human and Sesshoumaru is my mate." Kagome said.

"Really. Well if he is your mate, then call him. Ask him to join us." Aoiro said mockingly as he smirked.

Well whatever Sesshoumaru went off to do, it was going to have to end because she needed him now. Under breath she mumbled, "Invisible." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the chain that had been unnoticed vanish. "Ok." She said to them. "I will."

"Return to three feet." She whispered.

"So... where is he, girl?" Seiteki smirked "I don't see him. Looks like you were just playing hard to get, but not matter. You don't have to play anymore." He licked his lips again. "Well, at least you don't have to play--"

"What is going on here?" Came a deep voice from behind Kagome.

Turning her head, she saw Sesshoumaru standing on top of the rock wall behind her. His golden eyes glared down at the three rabbit youkai in front of him. Kagome felt her heart beat quicken at the sight of him standing there, towering over them with all of his youkai greatness.

"The girl was right!" The three said at the same time. "He is her mate!"

Blushing, Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru but she could feel his eyes on her and she could feel the smirk that was playing on his lips. "Mate?" He said his voice no longer cold and almost with a hint of surprise in it.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, to make it sound like he was addressing her. Now she turned and met his eyes, her own eyes pleading with him to go along with it.

Mate eh? So this Kagome lied and said that they were mates. He smirked at her pleading eyes. He was going to get back at her for this. But right now he would go along with it. Turning to the three youkai beneath him his face turned cold again. "I will dispose of you for trying to touch my mate."

Screaming they turned into rabbits and then scurried into the forest. "Ano...thanks Sesshoumaru." Kagome blushed and looked down at the water.

Sesshoumaru still stood on the rock wall and stared down at her. "Well, what are mates for?" He smirked when her head shot up and she met his dancing gaze with a glare. "After all, mate; I don't want them to touch you."

"Shut it you jerk! I thanked you for going along with it now leave it at that!" Kagome gave a 'Sesshoumaru growl'.

"But, my mate, you haven't thanked me properly yet. I'll join you and have you wash me, how's that?" Kagome's face blushed and turned fiery red under his smirking gaze at his last comment. "Why don't you get up so I can see you in all of your glory, mate."

Kagome's face turned an even deeper shade of red and she put herself more under the water's surface so it came up just to her nose. "Go away you jerk!" She yelled but the words hit the water and only came out as bubbles.

Sesshoumaru continued smirking as he threw down her yellow book bag. It landed on the shore next to her springs, and Sesshoumaru watch Kagome nearly jump up in surprise.

"You got my backpack!" Kagome said her shoulders above the water now so her words could be heard. She stared from her backpack to Sesshoumaru, she couldn't believe it. She wanted to get up and hug him...that's how happy she felt. But she restrained herself from doing so.

"Anything for my mate." He said mockingly and then stepped down to the other side of the wall. "Get dress, woman. We have a shard to find."

"Hai!" Kagome grinned.

----------

It was going to rain, and Sesshoumaru being the good doggy youkai that he is, smelled the oncoming storm before it reached them and found a cave to take shelter in. They were sitting around a fire and Kagome was rummaging through her backpack.

"I'm telling you Sesshoumaru it's not going to-" Outside fat rain drops suddenly broke free from the clouds and fell onto the ground. "-rain." Kagome stopped looking through her backpack and stared outside in wonder. "Never mind."

She found the Ramon that she was looking for and began to cook it. There was silence between them as she ate her meal. She even offered some to Sesshoumaru who only grunted at the sight of the disgusting food.

Shrugging Kagome rolled out her dearly missed sleeping bag. Lying on top of it, because she couldn't get the chain inside, she turned her back towards Sesshoumaru and let her eyelids flutter close. "I'm taking a nap." She yawned and then soon she was asleep.

Sesshoumaru stared at the fire. It's flames danced against the cave wall in a taunting sort of way. He could hear the girl's deep breathing next to him and closed his eyes. Her breathing rhythm was soothing for him and became just as taunting as the flames. Sleep...something he never did much of but could use some of its magic right now.

And as the shores of sleep became closer, he was suddenly jerked from his rest as the air in the cave grew cold and the smell reeked of disgusting stench of Naraku. The hanyou appeared at the mouth of the cave and Sesshoumaru gave a deep growl.

"Naraku." He cracked his claws and began to stand.

"Sit down, Sesshoumaru. You and me both know this is not me, but my puppet. I did not come here to fight but to make a bargain with you." Naraku didn't move from his spot and Sesshoumaru didn't get up.

Kagome instantly awoke but dared not to move. What was Naraku doing here? Bargain? What bargain was he talking about? Kagome shuddered at the thought of him, she remembered the last time he had captured her. He had lured Inuyasha away from her with Kikyou. And then with Inuyasha preoccupied, Kagura had swooped down and kidnapped her.

Mind games, for two days straight it was nothing but mind games that he played with her. He wanted her eyes. Her eyes that could sense the shikon no tama. And would have got them if Inuyasha hadn't come to his senses and rescue her.

"This Sesshoumaru will not bargain with a lowly hanyou." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Ah but this bargain might free you of that girl, Kagome." Naraku smiled as he saw Sesshoumaru twitch. "Of course I know about it, Sesshoumaru. I know everything that goes on in Japan. So... do you want to be free from her or not?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she laid on the ground numbly. Just what did Naraku have in mind?

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: OoO What does Naraku have up his sleeve? Find out next time on Chained to You! --stay tuned--

Inuyasha: I know what it is! I've read the script! You see he-

Kagome: Sit.

.Thump.

Inuyasha: Bitch...

Moonchild: Thanks Kagome! You saved the cliff hanger in the nick of time!

Sesshoumaru: What. A. Dumbass.

Inuyasha: Shut it Sesshoumaru! I wasn't trying to give away nothing! I was just saying that Naraku is going to-

Kagome: Sit!

.Thump.

Moonchild: Oh my gosh! Am I going to have to duck tape his mouth shut? Jez that was the second time!

Sesshoumaru: Just close the damn chapter, MC

Moonchild: Good idea. Alright! Thanks so much for reading my fic! It means a lot to me. Please R&R my friend, but no flames! They give delays in my updating.


	9. Chapter 9: A Bargain from the Devil

**Chapter 9: A Bargain from the Devil**

It was raining outside and the Inuyasha gang had found a nearby hut to take shelter in. They had started a fire and were all sitting around it, everyone's eyes glaring at Inuyasha who was sitting near the entrance. His arms crossed, legs twitching.

"Would ya stop glarin' at me!" He said after a long silence.

"Inuyasha..." Sango hissed as Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, surprisingly not trying to grope her. "You dragged us across Japan...pushing us to go faster, telling us that we were after Naraku, that you could finally smell him... ONLY FOR YOU TO BE FOLLOWING YOUR BROTHER!" Sango yelled loudly, causing Inuyasha to jump to his feet.

"I wanted to make sure he didn't touch her!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Inuyasha why should you give a fuck if he touches her? You CHOSE Kikyou! Do I need to remind you the conversation you had with Kagome? Do I need to remind you how you made her cry with those words? You got what you chose now let Kagome go!" Sango warned.

Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head as he sat back down, his back turned away from the group.

It was true. He had told Kagome that he wanted to be with Kikyou. She had caught them kissing and he didn't know it until she had asked him about it later. She looked so hurt and so betrayed and he just went off. He told her that she shouldn't look at him like that. And that he had never loved her, it was Kikyou that he wanted, Kikyou that he loved.

But they moved on, and she acted the same as she always did and so Inuyasha never thought he could lose her. Not until now.

Sesshoumaru, the bastard, had shown up completely unannounced. Inuyasha didn't even smell him or feel his approaching aura. He had obviously masked it. Then he had emerged from the trees and grabbed Inuyasha by his throat and slammed his body to the ground.

_"Stop following us." He growled at the hanyou as his friends jumped to their feet to defend him. _

_"We're following Naraku!" Miroku yelled at him. "Aren't you doing the same?" _

_"Naraku?" Sesshoumaru's golden eyes fell on Inuyasha who was trying to get to his feet. A smirked played on his lips as he looked at Miroku. "You are not following Naraku, monk. Your friend has lied to you. You have been following me."_

_At this Miroku lowered his staff as Sango did the same with her boomerang. Both slowly turned to Inuyasha who gave them a sorrowful glance. "But I didn't come here to kick your ass and order you to stop following me. You have something."_

_"I don't have anything bastard!" Inuyasha's amber orbs now glared at his older half-brother. _

_"Oh, I beg to differ, little brother. You see, dear Kagome..." He smirked and watched his brother flinch at his way of addressing Kagome. "...wants the thing she calls a 'backpack.' But every time you two meet, you always distract her with a jealous fit."_

_"Why you..." Inuyasha ran at Sesshoumaru and flexed his claws. Sesshoumaru dodged his rash blow effortlessly by side stepping. _

_"So I have come to get it for her." He said turning to Inuyasha who had fallen on the ground. He jumped to his feet and growled, but suddenly that growl stopped. Out of the corner of Sesshoumaru's eye, he saw a figure approach him with a yellow bag. _

_He turned to her, and she handed it to him. "Here." Sango said, not looking at Sesshoumaru but at Inuyasha. "This is what she wants." Sesshoumaru smirked, took the bag and left. _

Inuyasha growled at the memory. His stupid brother. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Kirara it seemed like, were mad at him. And why shouldn't they be? He led them on, made them think they were going after Naraku.

Shippou began taking large steps over to Inuyasha. His chest was poked out as he reached the hanyou. "Inuyasha..." He said his name slowly and tried to make his voice sound cold.

"What?" He snapped, annoyed at the brat for ripping him away from his thoughts.

"You're a bastard!" He yelled. "Take this: Fox Fire!" Bluish-green fire came from his fingers and burned Inuyasha's face.

"What you little..." Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail and slung him across the room. "I'm going out." He said angrily and then rushed out into the rain.

----------

Kagome's heart pounded as she listened to the conversation. It was quiet. Sesshoumaru and Naraku hadn't spoken and it was driving Kagome crazy. She heard footsteps, Naraku's? Kami what was going on!

And in fact it was Naraku's footsteps. He sat across from Sesshoumaru and pulled down the hood of his baboon skin, revealing his face. Sesshoumaru kept a hard glare on him and had one hand still holding the hilt of Tokijin.

"Don't trust me?" Naraku crooned, his eyes falling on Sesshoumaru's sword.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the hanyou's slender lips twisted in an evil smile.

"I want what any man would want. A beautiful woman." His black eyes fell on what was he thought... the _sleeping_ form of Kagome. Sesshoumaru felt a growl rumble in his chest as his already cold glare becoming colder. Naraku's orbs slid back to Sesshoumaru. "How tiresome it must be to have her always at your side."

"If you won't get to the point, Naraku, I will. You sent those damn youkai, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru growled when he nodded. "If you knew I would always be around to protect her, why bother?"

"That is of no concern to you." Naraku said. "I want her, and you want your freedom." He said, continuing on. "I will give you your freedom, but in return you must give me the miko."

Sesshoumaru's golden depths fell on Kagome. "That Kagome...she is a feisty girl." Naraku said. "Full of sarcasm. Nothing like Kikyou, too bad Inuyasha can't see that. Or maybe... that's not so bad at all." Naraku smiled to himself.

"I remember when I captured her." He went on, smiling. "It was so easy. All I had to do was make Inuyasha believe Kikyou was in danger and then off he went. Leaving Kagome alone and unguarded. Her friends had gone to find food."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went back to Naraku. "I had Kagura bring her to my castle. She refused to leave the dungeon no matter how many times I offered her to come to my quarters."

Kagome's eyes widen at his memory. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to sit up and demand Sesshoumaru to kill this puppet right now. But she also wanted to see how things played out. So she quietly laid there and shut her eyes at the memory.

"Kagome seems like a strong girl, Sesshoumaru. But she is really a broken doll." His smiled twisted. "It didn't take long. Once you get past her sarcastic barrier, she has a real fragile mind and heart. It only took me saying the things she feared most. Every hour of the two days we spent together was full of my words playing in her ears. At night I would fall asleep to the sound of her tears, what a beautiful sound that is."

Naraku's orbs swept over Kagome's body with lust. "And once pain swallows the mind, it's hard to break free. Of course you would know nothing about it, Sesshoumaru. But Kagome became like the living dead. It was easy for Kanna to use her mirror and hypnotize her." A dark glare came over Naraku.

"But that bastard Inuyasha had to come in and ruin it. He had to save Kagome and make her think he was her hero again." Shaking his head a little, black tresses fell from behind his shoulder. "Well that won't happen anymore."

Kagome's heart was beating at the memory in his castle. The words he had spoken were coming back to her and filling her ears. She felt her chest swell up with pain and her mind slowly being consumed with darkness.

_"How does it feel to walk around as a copy? And obviously you're not a good enough copy. I mean Inuyasha promised to protect you, and then he ran off to protect someone who is already dead." Naraku crooned evilly. "How does it feel to be so unwanted, I must know."_

Kagome shut her eyes and pushed back his words. "I've come here for her. I know how much you are getting aggravated with protecting this wench, but it can end here and now, Sesshoumaru. I can break that chain and set you free." Naraku said tauntingly.

"Naraku you fool, do you actually think this Sesshoumaru would believe you?" Sesshoumaru kept his eyes focused on the hanyou, the ice in his voice never wavering. "You can't break this chain."

"Do doubt my powers, Sesshoumaru." Naraku's voice was like acid. "I have most of the shikon no tama. It's tainted with my darkness and I can use its power however I please." His eyes narrowed. "All I need is for you not to get in my way. Give me the girl and leave." Tilting his head he continued. "I believe this is a fair bargain. You get your freedom and I get the wench who has kept you from it. What more could you ask for?"

Sesshoumaru arched a perfect eyebrow. "You want something from her." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I want what any man wants from a beautiful girl." Naraku's eyes once again swept of her figure.

"No, Naraku, there is something more. This Sesshoumaru is not a fool. I know her powers and her extreme abilities as a miko. They are unlike any other...even that wench Kikyou." Sesshoumaru once again raised his eyebrow at Naraku's flinch. "I will not let you have this girl."

Kagome's eyes snapped open at Sesshoumaru's words. He said them with such clarity and with such firmness that she felt her heartbeat quicken. The chain the bound them began to vibrate.

"You've wasted your time coming here, Naraku." Sesshoumaru went on. "I don't want your disgusting deal and remember this; as long as Kagome is chained to me I will not let her fall into your filthy hands."

Naraku's black orbs swirled with fury. "I didn't know you cared for this wench." He bit out sarcastically.

"This isn't about caring for her. This about you not touching her." Flicking his wrist, Sesshoumaru let out his whip and slashed Naraku's head off. "Bargain's over." He said as Naraku's puppet vanished and any trace of him ever being there was erased.

The chain stop vibrating and Sesshoumaru let out a long aggravated sigh. His eyes slowly went over to Kagome and he let them linger over her sleeping form...wait... Sesshoumaru listened to her breathing and her heartbeat. That girl wasn't sleeping! "You can stop pretending now." He said as he saw her stiffen.

Kagome slowly got up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned around and met his gaze. "Why?" Was all she could say. Sesshoumaru just grunted.

"This Sesshoumaru would never bargain with a worthless hanyou." He said arrogantly.

Kagome just smiled. Somehow his arrogance was comforting.

----------

Inuyasha jumped from limb to limb. The rain poured down on his hanyou form, but it didn't stop him. He had to clear his mind and his heart. If he could just separate the fact that Kagome was Kagome, not Kikyou, maybe he could handle this better.

Kikyou was prettier, he concluded, far more graceful than Kagome. She was quieter and didn't yell all the time like Kagome did. She was stronger... way stronger in battle than Kagome.

But at that last thought Inuyasha cringed. The strength Kagome showed in the boar battle was like no other he had seen. She didn't jump or flinch but did what was needed. Inuyasha stopped on a branch and sat, this was giving him a headache.

Why was he so jealous? Sango was right, he had chosen Kikyou so why should he care if Sesshoumaru and Kagome were having some great love affair?

Because Sesshoumaru was the damn enemy and Kagome was supposed to be his friend, he concluded with a growl.

----------

The rain was still pouring and Kagome was flipping through her planner that she brought with her. She used it so she would know when important test were coming up. Flipping through until she reached this month, Kagome scanned until she found the day and gasped.

"Oh no!" She said with horror. Sesshoumaru raised a quizzical eyebrow at her and watched her from the corner of his eye. "Tomorrow is Souta's birthday!" She said with a groan. "He'll kill me if I don't come home." Her eyes slowly went to Sesshoumaru and she gulped. Now Sesshoumaru was fully looking at her. "So Sesshoumaru..."

He just gave her a indifferent stare. '_I can't bring Sesshoumaru back to my time!'_ Kagome thought as she looked at him. _'But Souta will be heartbroken if I don't show...' _She thought with a twinge of guilt.

"How about a vacation?" She smiled and he just stared. "I need to go home." She said with a sigh. "It'll just be for a day or so, but think of it as a break from demons and shards and everything."

Go to Kagome's era? Tempting... Sesshoumaru looked the girl up and down, if they went maybe he could learn a thing or two about her. "When the rain stops, we'll go." He said finally.

Kagome grinned. "Oh thank you Sesshou!" She giggled at the shortening of his name and earned a mock glare from him.

"Is your memory that bad that you forgot my name? Ses-shou-ma-ru." He said mimicking her voice, causing Kagome to laugh.

Rolling her eyes Kagome mimicked his arrogant cold tone. "This Kagome will choose to call you which ever name I please. Worthless." She made her face indifferent but broke out into a laugh anyways.

Shaking her head Kagome looked outside and sighed. Who would have thought she would be here with him and feel more at ease than she ever had with Inuyasha? Who would have thought?

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: So the long awaited 'Sesshy in Kag's world' chapter is up next!

Inuyasha: Long awaited? Who gives a fuck? I go to her world all the time.

Kagome: With Sesshy it's different.

Moonchild: Yeah! Different. --twitches--

Sesshoumaru: MC what's your deal? Why are you twitching?

Moonchild: --bits bottom lip-- I won't do it... I won't do it...

Kagome: Do what?

Inuyasha: MC Don't!

Sesshoumaru: She can't contain herself.

Moonchild: AH! I can't help it! --grabs a microphone and then says in DBZ announcer voice-- "How will Sesshoumaru react in Kagome's world? Will it in up in disaster? And how is Naraku taking Sesshou bargain rejection? Find out the answers to all these questions and more next time on Chained to You." --normal voice-- Whew! I'm glad I got that out of my system.

Sesshoumaru: MC you crazy woman! Stop that shit!

Inuyasha: It's annoying!

Kagome: I find it funny.

Moonchild: That's why I like you the most Kagome. Anyways let me close the chappie with saying... I 3 U, my reader. You are awesome and fantastic for reading my fic. It means so much to me. You are superb- even though the person who made up that word should be shot not once...but twice according to Kon hehe. Anyways I'll stop rambling and get on with it. Thanks for reading my fic please send a review but no flames! They make me just oh so sad!


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Future

**Chapter 10: Into the Future**

Kagome was pacing back and forth as Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree watching her. She even had lengthened the chain just so she could have room to pace. The bright morning sun was shinning on the area peacefully, but Kagome was not at peace.

"Ok...remember people over there will not know you are the Lord of the Western Lands so don't expect them to give you any special treatment. And, and, we mustn't let anyone know you are a youkai. No one over there really knows what a youkai is... well except for my grandfather-oh shit! My grandfather!" She stopped pacing and locked gazes with Sesshoumaru. "He might throw some dust at you and yell 'demon be gone' but he really means no harm...so don't kill him."

She began pacing again, Sesshoumaru following her form with his golden eyes. "In fact you can't get angry over there or try to kill people because they really don't give a shit who you are and I don't want police investigating a murder that you did."

Kagome kept ranting about everything Sesshoumaru shouldn't do and Sesshoumaru was starting to get aggravated. Walking over to Kagome he wrapped his arm around her slender waist and carried her to the well like a potato sack. The girl didn't even notice as she continued listing the things he shouldn't do.

Grabbing her backpack with his other hand, he leaped into the well and in an instant they were on the other side.

The smell hit Sesshoumaru's nose and he felt his head spin with a sick dizziness. Not to mention the overbearing loud sounds. He set Kagome down and shut his eyes to steady himself. Concentrate, concentrate on Kagome's smell.

Soon her Sakura blossom scent filled his nose and he took a deep breath as it cleared his head. "Ready?" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see her staring at him quizzically. Giving a slight nod he snaked his arm around her waist and jumped to the top.

Walking out of the hut Sesshoumaru stopped and looked around. Everything looked so...weird for lack of a better word. Big metal things were moving and making noises all over the place and large structures filled the view of the landscape. Not to mention the disgusting smell of trash lingering in the air.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru let's get you inside before someone sees you." Kagome grabbed his wrist and hurried to her front door. Sliding it open she stuck her head inside. "Mama?" She called but no one answered. The house was dead silent. "Ok come here." She pulled Sesshoumaru in and quickly shut the door. "Ok!" She placed her hands on her hips and gave a long sigh as she looked at Sesshoumaru's back. "You need to change clothes; we are going to have to go out."

Sesshoumaru turned around and arched an eyebrow. "Change?" He asked. "Into what?"

Kagome began circling him as she brought her right index finger to her rose lips. "You're about the same size of my father. His clothes will do." She concluded. "Follow me." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"As if I had a choice." He muttered, mimicking her again.

"Indeed." Kagome said, mocking him as well.

----------

"Would you come out all ready!" Kagome groaned and leaned against the door. She had picked out some of her father's old clothes and sent him to the bathroom to change. "I will shorten the chain and force your ass out!" She threatened. "I mean how hard-"

The door swung open and Kagome fell backwards into Sesshoumaru's chest. He set her back on her feet and gave an arrogant smirk as she turned around and gawked at him.

Kagome's eyes looked him up and down. She took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of him. She had picked out a simple black t-shirt and faded blue jeans with simple black shoes. But the way Sesshoumaru wore them... he looked like some kind of model the way he leaned against the door.

"Uh..." Kagome's hand went to stomach as she clutched her shirt. "You look uh..." She swallowed hard, trying to moisten her now dry throat. The room suddenly felt hot and she could hear her heart drumming in her ears. And the way his golden eyes were staring into her own, made her knees go weak. "Not bad." She said finally.

"Your way with words is making me swoon." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically, still smirking at her gawking face.

That snapped Kagome back into reality, reminding her just who she was staring at. The arrogant ass youkai named Sesshoumaru, that's right. She shot him a glare and then began walking to her room, Sesshoumaru slowly following.

With the chain still being long, Sesshoumaru sat on Kagome's bed while she rummaged around her desk until she found a white envelope with her name on it. She opened it up and pulled out a letter.

_Kagome-_

_We took Souta out for his birthday, but we'll be home for dinner. I told him that you would be home later and hopefully you'll have time to pick up his gift before we return around six o'clock. _

_The gift you can get Souta if you have no ideas of your own is the video game Kingdom Hearts. He has been asking me for that game, but I had already gotten him something else. _

_Anyways I left some money in here in case you didn't have enough. Don't worry about paying me back, It's fine. _

_Much love_

_Mama_

Taking the money and putting it in her pocket, Kagome smiled at the letter. Her mother, always thinking of something. Of course she had no idea what to get Souta, but clever Mother had solve that problem.

"Ok." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "We need to go out and get my brother a birthday gift. Which means... we have to go out with other people. Sesshoumaru..." Kagome began pacing again, "...these people don't care who you are, and they don't care about you and your youkai greatness so don't kill somebody if they bump into you on the street, accidentally step on your foot or don't bow to your youkai greatness."

"Also we can't let them know you are a youkai... so is there any way for you to cover up your markings?" Kagome stopped pacing and looked at him. She watched in awe as his markings faded. "Good. Now-"

Sesshoumaru had quickly stood and placed a finger on her lips. "I know." He said.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Alright. Return to three feet." She commanded the chain and the extra links began to disappear. "Invisible." She commanded as the chain itself vanished. "Let's go."

----------

"That bastard!" Naraku screamed as he threw something against the wall, the sound of it shattering set his raging soul at ease somewhat. "How dare he?" He yelled in fury.

It was the last thing Naraku had expected. Sesshoumaru protecting Kagome like this?

_"I don't want your disgusting deal and remember this; as long as Kagome is chained to me I will not let her fall into your filthy hands." _Sesshoumaru's cold voice rang in Naraku's head.

How could this have happened? Everything was going so perfect. He even watched the fight that almost sent Sesshoumaru off the edge...so why is he protecting her still, especially when he had the chance to be free?

Naraku punched the castle wall, his fist making a large hole. This was not how it was suppose to be. Sesshoumaru was supposed to agree to his plan and hand Kagome to him on a sliver platter, so what the hell went wrong?

Sitting down in the darkness of his castle, Naraku gave a long sigh. As long as Sesshoumaru was around he wasn't going to be able to get Kagome that he knew for sure. Now it was up to Kikyou to keep an eye on the Inuyasha group, making sure any shard they found went directly to him.

It was all he had left.

----------

"We got it!" Kagome held up the plastic bag holding Souta's game with triumph. They had gone to seven different stores to find it. Twice she had to turn the chain invisible again because the spell had worn off, she was just lucky that no one had seen it.

"How nice." Sesshoumaru said as they began walking. This world was strange, the people wore strange clothes and girls wore the most revealing things it was making him sick. Not to mention the smell of overly using perfume and what not.

The only thing they kept him from throwing up was Kagome's sweet scent. "And we almost made it home without you killing someone! Yay!" Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "Hang in there we're almost--"

"KAGOME!" Kagome froze in her tracks and her eyes widen in horror. Slowly she turned around to see three girls running towards her. Sesshoumaru turned around as well and watched the bubbly girls make their way towards them.

"Hi Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." She said nervously when they reached her. "How are you guys?"

"How are we?" Yuka placed her hands on her hips and gave Kagome a scolding glare. "You haven't been to school in weeks! Last time we heard about you, you had some deathly disease! Why don't you ever call when you get better?"

"Heh Heh..." Kagome dropped her head and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "You see-"

"Who is this?" Yuka was staring at Sesshoumaru, now noticing him.

"Um... Yuka, Eri...Ayumi, meet Sesshoumaru my...uh..." Kagome was blushing as the girls surrounded Sesshoumaru, their mouths open, their eyes huge as they took in his amazing beauty.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome, who blushed a nice crimson red. _'Time to return the mate favor...'_ Sesshoumaru thought with an evil smirk. "Lover." He finished her sentence for her and placed his arm tightly around her waist.

All four girls gasped and Kagome's eyes glittered with fury. "KAGOME!" All three girls shrieked at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ayumi whined.

"He seems sweet, go for it Kagome!" Eri said, completely oblivious to the world around her...as always.

"He isn't the two-timing badass boyfriend of yours is he?" Yuka gave him a hard glare.

"I am his brother." Sesshoumaru said, assuming they met Inuyasha. All three girls gasped and if it were possible, Kagome turned a darker shade of red as she mumbled curses to Sesshoumaru under her breath.

"Kagome is two-timing the two-timer?" Yuka asked with shock. Then she smiled wickedly. "Nice going Kagome!" Kagome covered her face with her hands as she could feel them staring at her. She was going to KILL Sesshoumaru.

"Ahaha..." She laughed nervously. "We have to go now, we've got many things we have to be doing." They all grinned mischievously and gave Kagome a 'I know what you're two are gonna go do' look. Kagome waved her hands frantically in the air. "No! My brother has a birthday party we have to go too."

"Already meeting the family." Ayumi smiled dreamily. "Soon we'll be at Kagome's wedding!"

Kagome dropped her head in defeat as her three friends began to plan her wedding. She felt someone grab her arm and looked up to see Yuka pulling her away from Sesshoumaru a bit (obviously no more than three feet). Covering the side of her mouth with her hand, Yuka whispered in Kagome's ear. "So...how is he?" She said in a hush whisper.

Not hush enough for Sesshoumaru not to hear. Kagome could see his dancing eyes and his smirking face. Kami he was enjoying her humiliation!

"Because I've only had but one man. He looks like he could be a sex g-" Kagome covered Yuka's mouth.

"We'll talk later." She promised.

"Ok!" She smiled. "See you around Kag, see you later...Sesshoumaru." The three girls began walking away, skipping, arms linked with each other. Kagome knew exactly what they were talking about.

She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I hate you." She said flatly. The two began walking and Kagome felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"But I was just getting even, mate." He said.

"NO! That was not getting even, that was like...no. Just no." Was all Kagome could say. She was still red, and he cheeks were still burning.

"So...how am I?" Sesshoumaru asked, making her cheeks turn into a deeper shade of red. He was really liking to tease her. The reaction he was getting was great. "Am I a sex god?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, his lips tauntingly close.

Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot and her heart began to beat. No she would not allow him to do this to her. He was just teasing her and she would NOT fall for it. No matter how good he looked, no matter how weak in the knees she got, she would not fall for it. "You're about an eight." Kagome shrugged.

"An eight?" Sesshoumaru stood up and said with a little shock.

"Yeah I'm not really getting any satisfaction from you lately." Kagome pretended to sigh. "I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know how sensitive men can be on these issues."

Sesshoumaru leaned down again, his hot breath on her ear, his hold around her waist becoming tighter. "I'll just have to show you a ten later." Kagome blushed and opened her mouth to say something when an all too familiar voice called her name.

"KAGOME!" The voice screeched so it could be heard across the multitude of people that separated them from Kagome.

Kagome turned around slowly again and gave a long sigh when she saw Mesuinu making her way towards her. "That's Mesuinu." She whispered to Sesshoumaru, never taking her eyes off the girl. "She is the world's biggest bitch. And she's dating my friend Hojo-kun, which is a drag but the worst is she thinks I'm jealous of her because she's dating Hojo-kun, when I could really not give a shit. Hojo-kun use to like me, but I always turned him down. Finally he went out with Mesuinu and she's making it seem like I lost Hojo-kun to her, when I practically gave him to her. I don't care, really. She is just so annoying! I hate two-face people, she and Naraku would really get along."

Sesshoumaru tried to let Kagome's words sink in. And it amazed him how Kagome was living with these two separate lives and still managed to keep her sanity. He looked down at the little miko with a new respect.

"Well hello Kagome." Mesuinu said when she finally reached the girl. "I thought you were about to die. You were sick for like, three weeks." Her voice snobbish, with no trace of concern at all.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I'm still alive." Kagome said sarcastically, but Mesuinu wasn't even looking at her. The girl moved passed Kagome and walked in front of Sesshoumaru where she placed a taunting hand on his chest.

"I'm Mesuinu." She crooned seductively as she stared into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs.

"I don't care." He said coldly and moved her hand away from his chest.

"Mesuinu meet my boyfriend...Sesshoumaru." Kagome moved next to Sesshoumaru and slid her arm around him while he did the same with her. She placed her other hand on his chest and smiled wickedly at Mesuinu. "Where's Hojo? I wanted him to meet Sesshoumaru. You know... we've been dating for almost two years."

Mesuinu eyes narrowed as she glowered at Kagome. "Is that so?" She asked through gritted teeth. "Well I'll let Hojo-kun know you were looking for him."

"Maybe we can double date sometime." Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned around and began walking away. "Ja ne, Mesuinu!" Kagome called over her shoulder.

When they were out of earshot and eyesight of Mesuinu, Kagome let out a joyful laugh. That felt so great. Finally, finally she was able to show Mesuinu up. The girl was utterly speechless for the first time in her life and Kagome felt great being the one to give her that experience.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru she gave him a wide smile. "Sesshoumaru, you're the best, really." She said, her voice full of adoration.

"I thought I was an eight." He replied smudgy.

Kagome laughed. "Ah well... let's just say I was lying."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome rolled her eyes.

The reached the shrine steps and Kagome saw her mother's car in the driveway. That meant her family was home. Kagome's happy mood soon faded as she and Sesshoumaru stopped walking. "Ok, Sesshoumaru about my family..."

_'Oh Kami, please no more pacing.'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a silent groan. "Kagome." He said her name, causing her to meet his gaze. "I will not kill anyone." He said the sentence slowly and Kagome broke out into a grin.

"I swear I'll pay you back!" Kagome said as they headed for her house.

Sesshoumaru grunted in reply.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Alright! Next chapter... Sesshou meets the family! dun dun dun...

Inuyasha: Ready? --looks at Sesshoumaru--

Sesshoumaru: --nods-- Ready.

Kagome: What are you two doing? --whispers--

Moonchild: Alright I can't fight it! I have to do the DBZ-

--Inu brothers jump MC from behind one holds her down while the other duck taps her mouth and ties hands to each other--

Inuyasha: Alright!

Sesshoumaru: That's a relief

Moonchild: IMRPH GMRPH TMRPH GMRPH YMRPH TMRPH! --squirms--

Sesshoumaru: What's that MC? You have duck tape on your mouth, I can't hear you.

Inuyasha: What did you say MC? You want me to check your reviews? Ok sure I will.

Sesshoumaru: What's that MC? You want to become my personal slave? Yeah Ok.

Kagome: Poor MC! You guys! rushes to her and pulls off duck tape

Moonchild: --calmly-- I must say I would be tremendously upset if I hadn't of planned this myself. Kagome would you please untie me?

Kagome: Hai. --unties--

Inuyasha: Plan this?

Sesshoumaru: We planned this

Moonchild: Actually...it was all apart of my scheme to get you two brothers to actually work together! --evil laugh-- AHahahahahahahahaha!

Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha: NOOOO!

Moonchild: YESS! AHAHAHAHA! Take that! ahem, Anyways... Let me close the chapter now..Thanks so much for reading my fic! Please send a review! But no flames! As AK-chan said flames are for roasting marshmellows to make s'mores.


	11. Chapter 11: The Way It Should Go

**Chapter 11: The Way It Should Go**

Giving Sesshoumaru once last side glance, Kagome took a deep breath and slid open her front door. Stepping inside, she slipped off her shoes and looked around. The house was newly decorated with streamers and balloons. _'Ugh... Souta is having his friends over...'_ Kagome thought with a groan. She only thought it was suppose to be a family party, but obviously not.

"Mama! I'm home! Souta!" She called, walking in the living room a little more.

"KAGOME!" She saw Souta at the top of the stairs. He smiled at her and then ran down the stairs to greet her. He collided into her with a fierce hug and Kagome let out a laugh. He must have really missed her this time.

"Souta I got you a present, you can have it now. I didn't get to wrap it though." Kagome said while handing him the plastic bag.

His tiny hand dove inside the back quickly and pulled out the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Souta's face broke out into a large smile as he hugged Kagome a second time. "Thanks Kagome!"

At this time Kagome's mother walked in the room, she gave a smile at her daughter but then her eyes shifted to the unknown man behind Kagome. Souta, just now realizing Sesshoumaru, stepped around Kagome and peered up at the youkai lord with question.

"Who are you?" He asked in wonder. "You look like Inuyasha but much... cooler!" His face broke out into a smile.

"He's my brother." He said calmly, Kagome looked at him and noticed the slight softer tone he was taking with her brother. And she was thankful he didn't add 'worthless hanyou' with 'brother'. It almost seemed as if he was taking into consideration Souta's feelings about Inuyasha. After all Souta really did look up to the guy.

Kagome slightly shook her head. Sesshoumaru wasn't acting any different, she was just imagining things.

"Mama, where is Grandpa?" Kagome asked her mother who was quietly staring at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh he's-" The door slid open behind Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They both turned around to see a short bald elderly man staring at them from the doorway. His eyes gave a hard glare at Sesshoumaru, who return it indifferently.

"DEMON!" Kagome's grandfather broke the silence and shouted. He reached in his pouch and grabbed some dust. "DEMON BE-" Kagome immediately went in front of Sesshoumaru and grabbed her grandfather's hand before he threw it and released the dust.

"Grandpa calm down, you'll give yourself a stroke." She gave a breath of relief. It wasn't that she feared the dust might actually work against Sesshoumaru, but she really didn't want to push Sesshoumaru's nerves anymore. "Why don't you go over and stand with Mama so I can tell all of you what happened."

Doing as she said, her grandpa stood next to her mother. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned around to face all three of them and Kagome let a out a long sigh. "Ok Sesshoumaru is... well he's my... uh..." Kagome stumbled over words. How would she describe their relationship?

"Ally." Sesshoumaru finished for her.

Kagome slowly smiled. "Right. He's my ally. We are both fighting against Naraku, the evil hanyou I told all of you about. Well anyways one day, about three weeks ago, we came across a mad fairy named Tsuki who had this bright idea to chain up together..." Kagome waved her hand distractingly, not wanting to go into detail about why Tsuki did it. "Oh! Visible." Kagome suddenly remembered and the chain appeared. Everyone stared at it and gasped.

"So anyways Sesshoumaru and I are trying to find a way to break the spell." Kagome's smile grew as memories of the past three weeks filled her head. "And that's...uh... why..." Her voice was distant, her eyes somewhere else, but a smile still on her lips.

Shaking her head suddenly, Kagome snapped back into the present. "That's why he's here with me."

Kagome's mother smile brightly as she looked at the demon lord. "Sesshoumaru can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

"Demons don't eat, mother." Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Oh..." Kagome's mother said slowly but she still held a smile. "I'll be in the kitchen, call me if you need anything!"

"I think I might know how to break that chain!" Kagome's grandfather suddenly said and then scurried outside while Kagome just shook her head and shot Sesshoumaru a 'don't count on it' look.

"I bet you have amazing powers! Can I see some of your attacks!" Souta was still peering up at the youkai lord, clearly impressed with him. Kagome laughed nervously and gently turned Souta around and pushed him towards the stairs.

"Souta you should get ready before your friends come." Suddenly remembering his party, Souta rushed up the stairs to finish getting ready. He had a girl to impress.

Kagome let out a deep breath and then walked over to the couch. She lazily collapsed on it. Sesshoumaru had followed her and sat down next to her. Kagome was slouching against the comfortable pillows, her feet prompted up by the coffee table, her arms bent by her side. Sesshoumaru sat up straight at first, but then relaxed and soon he too prompted his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh Kami Sesshoumaru... this house is going to be filled with screaming kids soon." Kagome used a hand to cover her eyes. Just imagining the noise was giving her a headache. "Just don't kill anyone." Kagome yawned and let her eyelids slowly close.

"Have I killed anyone yet?" Sesshoumaru asked indifferently. Kagome didn't answer, so Sesshoumaru did instead. "No, I have not killed anyone nor do I plan too. This Sesshoumaru is not a barbarian."

Kagome giggled. "Whatever. I'm so tired! Sesshoumaru if I fall asleep will you be just oh so romantic and carry me to my bed?" Kagome grinned, her eyes still shut.

"No." Sesshoumaru said flatly and Kagome laughed.

"What a jerk." She sighed.

"I thought I was a ten." Sesshoumaru said tauntingly.

"Shut it." Kagome warned. "Someone might hear you."

"KAGOME BRING YOUR DEMON FRIEND AND COME OUT HERE!" Kagome groaned when she heard her grandfather yell from outside.

"Let's go, Sesshoumaru." Kagome whimpered as she got up. She was so comfy too. They went outside to see her grandfather standing next to a small stump with three items: a pouch of dust, a bottle of some kind of liquid and a chainsaw. "Grandpa..." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just come here." The walked over to him. "Now, put the chain on the stump." He commanded. They did so and Kagome's grandfather took the bag of dust and sprinkled some on the chain. "I command you chain...be broken!" He said loudly.

Nothing happened.

"Ok then... well let's try this." He opened the bottle of red liquid and poured it on the chain. "I command you chain...be broken!" He said again.

Nothing happened.

"Alright. Last thing." He picked up the heavy chainsaw and Kagome tried to stop him. "Now this has to work." He said with an evil grin as he cranked up the chainsaw. It came on and Kagome's grandfather slowly brought it onto the chain. Sparks flew on contact but...

Nothing happened.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She was just glad that there wasn't this big explosion that sent her grandfather hurling backwards. "See grandpa, nothing works. We'll just have to wait until I get the completed Shikon no tama back."

Suddenly sounds of children laughing could be heard. "I better go help Mama, come on Sesshoumaru." She said and the two began to walk back to the house.

----------

Kagome couldn't believe how much patience Sesshoumaru had with these kids. The kids had just come inside from playing a nice loud fun game of hide and seek, and now they were strung across the living room and some of the boys had popped in Kingdom Hearts with Souta and were playing it while waiting for the cake and ice-cream to be served.

Three little girls surrounded Sesshoumaru, giggling and asking him questions. "Sesshoumaru how old are you?" A little girl giggled and sat at the coffee table near his feet. Kagome watch from the other end of the couch.

"More than nine thousand years old." He said simply, his voice different, not cold or monotone, but a tad softer. The girls giggled and shook their heads, their dark curly tresses falling from behind their ears.

"That's impossible, silly!" The little girl spoke again.

"Then how old am I?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Twenty-one." She said with another giggle.

Kagome smiled softly at the sight. The little girls were obviously taken with Sesshoumaru's beauty and great looks. And Sesshoumaru was acting so different! It was a side of the youkai lord Kagome had never seen before. His eyes were soften, his tone gentle. The way he titled his head when he was talking to the little girl. But Kagome should have known he was good with children, after all Rin loved him to death.

Tucking her left leg under her, Kagome leaned her head on the side of the couch and continued to stare at Sesshoumaru. He really was handsome. More like beautiful, but that was such an odd way to describe a man.

But Sesshoumaru truly was beautiful. His silver hair against his pale ivory skin, the complexion that was stunning. Not to mention he had the most gorgeous hair than any being Kagome had ever encountered. And his eyes, his golden eyes that pierced into her very soul.

Sensing her stare... Kagome watched Sesshoumaru slowly turn to meet her gaze. His golden orbs met her sapphire ones and Kagome felt her heart began to beat faster. The sound of it becoming deafening and overpowering all else that was around.

She could feel his eyes searching her, but his expression was unreadable. What was he thinking? Kagome was sure he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was pretty sure her emotions were written all over her face.

Kagome had to break away from the gaze but found herself unable. What was going on with her? This was Sesshoumaru. Ses-shou-ma-ru. Lord of the Western Lands. Inuyasha's older brother. A full demon who HATED humans.

So why was her heart beating so fast?

"Kids! Icecream!" It was her mother's yell that broke them from their trance. _'Thank you mother'_ Kagome silently said. The kids cheered and nearly trampled over each other trying to get into the kitchen.

Leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone.

Kagome grinned as she got up from the couch and tip-toed to the kitchen. Souta was totally engrossed with his friends and cake that he wouldn't notice if Kagome would happen to slip out.

"Sesshoumaru." She went back to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him. "Let's go."

"Let's go?" He questioned, but found himself rising anyways.

"Yes. Let's go, if I hear another kid scream I just might lose it." Kagome grinned, happy to be feeling back to normal. They slipped outside into the fresh air and Kagome took a deep breath. "Ah.." She smiled. "Ok. Let's go. Invisible." She added, noticing that the chain had reappeared.

They headed towards a nearby park. The sun was just now setting and the sky looked beautiful. The colors of pink and orange swirled along with the midnight blue sky that was chasing the sun away.

Kagome was silent as they walked. She was deep in thought. What were these sudden feelings for Sesshoumaru? And where were they coming from? He was Sesshoumaru dammit, an arrogant ass youkai who didn't care shit about her or any other human besides Rin. He was cold, selfish, haughty, and an all around jerk.

They reached the park and started to walk around the lake.

But there was something else about Sesshoumaru. He was extremely attractive for one. Two, he was-oddly enough-very great with children. But three... he had this way of looking at her. His golden eyes becoming so unreadable but so... Kagome couldn't find the words, she couldn't understand.

What was happening to her?

"You're quiet." Sesshoumaru's deep voice broke into Kagome's restless thoughts.

"What... am I not allowed to be quiet?" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face. "Maybe I was thinking. Did you ever consider that? You're not the only one here, Sesshoumaru, who thinks."

"Yes, but you think out loud." Sesshoumaru pointed out. Kagome let out a soft laugh.

Maybe she was starting to feel these things towards Sesshoumaru because he was soon becoming the only person that knew all of her ins and outs. All of her quirks. All of the things that made Kagome...Ka-go-me. And of course he was becoming that person; he had been around her every minute of every day for the past three weeks.

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru broke her away from her thoughts once more. "Your silence is unnerving."

Kagome sighed. "So I'm not allowed to be silent?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome you are never supposed to be silent unless you are sleeping. You are supposed to constantly be sarcastic with me until I give you some one word answer." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well for your information I have a silent side." Kagome huffed. "I don't always have to talk." She protested and stopped walking. Sesshoumaru stopped two feet ahead of her and then turned around to look at her.

Her arms were crossed and her dark raven hair was falling from behind her ears and in front of her shoulders. Her sapphire orbs shone with defiance and her light pink lips were in a slight frown. The picture of beauty.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw her orbs flicker with anger. He began walking, but soon felt Kagome jerk back the chain, causing him to stop. He turned around to see her still standing there, shaking her head.

"Oh no no. You can't just... got on and on about me not talking and then just...'indeed' like that, give up and walk away. YOU are supposed to come back with something even more witty and sarcastic and then we banter back and forth until the best sarcastic comeback wins." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru took a step towards her.

"Is that how it goes?" He asked, his voice taunting.

"Yes dammit!" Kagome huffed. Sesshoumaru stepped directly in front of her and leaned down.

"Well then-" He began.

"Alright you two lovebirds, give me your wallet!" A deep voice said behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood back up and turned around to view the person who had dared interrupted them.

He stood protectively in front of Kagome who peered around his arm. The man was in all black and holding a gun that was pointed at Sesshoumaru. Kagome let out a gasp. Sesshoumaru had no clue what the gun could do! That man could just shoot Sesshoumaru and he could die.

The chain began to vibrate.

"Alright punk." The guy said to Sesshoumaru. "Give me your wallet."

Sesshoumaru met the guy's gaze with a cold one, he could feel the fear rising up in this young man. "Leave." Sesshoumaru's voice was chilling, even causing Kagome to shiver.

"Give me your damn money or I'll shoot!" His voice was squeaking and his hands were shaking.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered and grabbed his shirt slightly. "Don't let him shoot. That thing can kill even the strongest youkai." She gestured towards the gun. "Please be careful." Her voice full of worry.

Sesshoumaru gave an evil smirk. "Lengthen the chain." His voice low so the man could not hear.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERIN' ABOUT!" The man yelled, his whole body shaking.

"Grow fifteen feet." Kagome whispered and soon Sesshoumaru was gone.

He reappeared directly in front of the man and grabbed his gun. The man screamed at the speed, neither him nor Kagome saw Sesshoumaru move. Sesshoumaru gave an evil smirk as he threw the gun into the lake.

The man watched in horror as his gun fell in.

"Want it?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. He then picked up the man can threw him into the lake after it. He smirked when he heard the man's body smack against the water, making his screams of fear stop.

The chain stopped vibrating.

"Oh my gosh..." Kagome clutched her chest and breathed deeply.

"You didn't actually think I would die?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her hutched over figure.

"Sesshoumaru... guns are dangerous weapons. One shot. That's all it takes and you could be lying in a pool of blood knocking at death's door." Kagome's eyes widen at the scene she was describing.

"Well, thank you for that vivid description, but this Sesshoumaru would never let a worthless human kill him." He said, gesturing his head at the man who was scrambling out of the water on the other side of the lake.

"Sesshoumaru I'm not talking about the man, I'm talking about the gun. G-U-N. Kami, Sesshoumaru. One day your arrogance is going to get you killed!" She said as they began to walk home.

"No, one day my arrogance is going to get me chained to a miko from the future." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she trailed after him. "Return to three feet." She commanded and then started again, "Sesshoumaru all I'm saying is that when you're over-confident in your abilities, you go into battle taking too many risks. You'll die Sesshoumaru and then what will become of me?" Kagome asked.

"I may be arrogant, but I am not ignorant." Sesshoumaru simply stated, indifferently. "I have never come across an opponent that could match me."

Kagome suddenly thought of Inuyasha and all the battles he and Sesshoumaru had. Then she thought of the past three weeks, all of the dozen of youkai Sesshoumaru defeated effortlessly. He had to be going easy on Inuyasha. "Why do you go easy on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Welcome back, Kagome who always speaks her thoughts, never considering if it's even relevant to the topic." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically and Kagome just rolled her eyes once more.

"Yes well I have chains of thoughts and sometimes one thing will lead into another-hey! Don't avoid the question, just answer it!" Kagome huffed.

"What makes you think I go easy on Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, keeping his eyes focused on where they were walking.

"Sesshoumaru please. Don't tell me that you haven't killed Inuyasha yet because he's just that good of a fighter. I mean the guy got his ass pinned to a tree by a miko who was bleeding to death." Kagome shook her head. "We both know if that was you fifty years ago, you would have killed the bitch for shooting an arrow at you."

"If that was me fifty years ago I wouldn't have even fallen in love with the bitch." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Hate humans that much, eh?" Kagome asked, she knew he was still avoiding the question she had asked earlier.

"I hate Kikyou that much." Sesshoumaru spat her name with disgust.

"So much anger over one miko? What did she ever do to you?" Kagome asked, shocked at his response of Kikyou. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and Kagome sighed. "Well according to Inuyasha 'if I was half the woman Kikyou was I would never get my ass captured so damn much'." Kagome sighed.

"If you were half the woman Kikyou was, you would be lowering yourself." Sesshoumaru said indifferently, but meant every word.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, causing Sesshoumaru to turn around and raise a quizzical eyebrow at her. Even if he was just cutting down Kikyou, he had said something that... "Sesshoumaru do you realize you just said the nicest thing someone could ever say to me?" Kagome asked, her voice so soft, so fragile.

Sesshoumaru took a step closer to her and just gazed down at her tiny body. Her eyes were large, and her lips were slightly parted in awe. Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Well cherish it, I do not repeat myself." His warm breath caressing her ear.

Kagome let out a laugh when he stood again. "What a jerk." She shook her head and walked past him. Stopping, she didn't turn back but just mumbled, "Thank you."

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Wow this chapter was kinda long...

Kagome: That's pretty nice...

Moonchild: Indeed.

Sesshoumaru: That's my line

Inuyasha: And that's my line to say that's my line!

Moonchild & Kagome & Sesshoumaru: --sigh-- Baka.

Moonchild: Anyways... did Kagome and Sesshoumaru just have a moment! I think they did! But yeah... we are getting there... inch by inch, chapter by chapter and then one day-it will be the end.

Sesshoumaru: What... the hell... are you talking about you psycho wench?

Moonchild: I... don't... know...

Inuyasha: I think MC has lost it.

Sesshoumaru: MC never had it to lose it.

Kagome: I think she is just bummed that at this very time... 1:58 PM... next week... she will be in seventh period staring at the clock wishing she could be here typing her fanfic.

Moonchild: Oh my gosh the girl's a genius.

Kagome: I try.

Moonchild: Well you're right. I am bummed majorly about that. I mean seriously all school is doing for me is taking time away, time that I could USE to write this fanfic.

Sesshoumaru: Well right now you are wasting my time so hurry and close the damn chapter.

Moonchild: Yeah ok. I just want to give a big T H A N K Y O U to all of my readers. You guys/girls are AMAZING. Every time I check my mail and get overflows of reviews from everyone, I smile my head off. It's great. It makes me so happy. So please send a review! But no flames, they make me frown!


	12. Chapter 12: Back to the Past

**Chapter 12: Back to the Past**

The children left and Kagome collapsed on the sofa from exhaustion. "This has been a long day..." She mumbled as she laid her head down on the arm of the couch and curled her legs under her.

Sesshoumaru watch in amazing how fast she fell asleep. She was dead asleep. And for the first time he was envious of her, he wished he could fall asleep that easily but whenever he tried something would always interrupt him. He hadn't slept in months.

Kagome's mother walked in and smiled softly at her sleeping daughter. Her eyes went over to Sesshoumaru. "I'm always worried that she doesn't get enough sleep over there." She said as she put the blanket she was carrying on top of Kagome's sleeping form. "She has too much in her life that she has to deal with." Her mother muttered softly.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman as she sat down on the coffee table and leaned over to put a lock of Kagome's black hair behind her ear. She brushed away Kagome's long bangs so that she could see her beautiful face. "I miss her when she's gone. And I worry about her too. Especially if she's with Inuyasha. I know he wouldn't let any harm come to her... it's just... I can't tell you how many times she has come home in tears because of that boy." She said softly.

"My brother is dense." Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

"You're different." Kagome's mother looked up at the youkai lord. "I can see something that you two have yet to see. My daughter is a very special girl, Sesshoumaru. She loves everyone and sees the good in everyone. You don't have to put up your barrier with her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen a little at her spoken words. This lady just met him today. How could she know any of the things she was speaking of? "It's a mother's duty to know." She said, letting out a soft laugh as she seemed to have read his mind. Getting up she took one last look at her daughter. "But this has been the happiest I have seen her in months."

And with that she left and went to her room to sleep.

Sesshoumaru watched her retreating figure with wonder. How...what...who... so many questions were running through his mind he didn't even know where to begin and how to answer any of them.

His eyes then fell on Kagome. She was sleeping soundly. Her life must be exhausting, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Going back and forth between two worlds, having to deal with two different kinds of people.

Not to mention having to save one of the worlds.

He had heard about Kagome. The young miko who had shattered the shikon no tama and the supposed reincarnation of Kikyou. And even though the young girl has resemblance of Kikyou, her spirit was nothing like the wench. And as a reincarnation shouldn't she posses the same spirit and therefore shouldn't she act the same way as Kikyou?

Sesshoumaru thought so.

Therefore the more he was getting to know Kagome, the more he believed this young girl was not the reincarnation of Kikyou. She was nothing like the wench. She was, despite what Inuyasha believed, more beautiful than that bitch.

Where Kikyou had a sharp angler figure and face, Kagome was soft and curvy. Her slender waist rounded perfectly at her hips and then went into the shape of her long slender legs. Her creamy ivory skin was much like his own, except softer.

But her eyes. Her dark sapphire eyes were what caught him off guard. The mystical blues swirling with her dark pupils could make any man's mouth fall open. And the fire and passion her eyes held could make any person lose their breath.

Her beauty was breathtaking.

Kagome let out a loud sigh in her sleep, causing Sesshoumaru to jerk out of his thoughts. _"Sesshoumaru if I fall asleep will you be just oh so romantic and carry me to my bed?"_ He thought about what she said earlier and smirked.

Getting up, he went over to the girl and scooped her in his strong arms. His lips curved into the tiniest of smiles when he felt her move closer to him. Turning around, he walked her up the stairs and followed her strong scent that led to a room where her scent was strongest, obviously her room.

Gently he placed her on her bed that she always complained about missing. _"Sesshoumaru my bed is the greatest thing you could ever sleep on." _Kagome would say almost every night when she had to sleep on her sleeping bag.

He placed her close to the wall so that he could sit down next to her. He looked down at her content face and almost gave another smile. He was surprised when his hand reached up and brushed her bangs across her face.

But he was even more surprised when Kagome moved her head from her pillow to his lap. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as she did this and then she gave a sigh of contentment.

Ok... for one night he'll let it pass. After all he didn't want to wake her and make her start yelling.

At least that's what he was telling himself. In all truths he didn't mind her snuggling so close to him, in fact he went as far as to place his hand lightly on her back. _'Kami! This girl is making me way to soft' _He thought with disapproval.

But the disapproval quickly vanished as he watched her sleep. And throughout the night, he never took his eyes off of her.

----------

Kagome eyelids fluttered opened as she gave a bright smile. _'That was the best night sleep I have ever had.'_ Kagome sighed and then she realized something. _'What am I laying on? This isn't my pillow.'_

"Now that you are awake will you please get your head off of my legs, I can no longer feel them." Came an indifferent voice. Kagome turned a deep shade of red as she instantly got up.

_'Kami! I fell asleep on Sesshoumaru's lap! What was I thinking! Oh right, I wasn't thinking, I was asleep.' _Kagome then noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her and she looked away. She did NOT need to wake up to this guy in her bed.

Wait...

Her bed?

Kagome's lips formed into a smuged smirk as she looked back at Sesshoumaru. "You carried me to my bed." She stated, her smile growing into a grin. "How romantic of you!" She teased and Sesshoumaru grunted in reply.

"Ok well listen. I need to take a shower. So you," She patted her bed fiercely, "Stay here. Like a good puppy." Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru shot her a glare. "I'll be back in oh... fifteen minutes. Grow forty feet." Gathering the things she needed for her shower, and then left the room skipping.

Sesshoumaru watched her retreating figure and then leaned his head on the headboard of her bed. He had been up all night, thinking about the two things Kagome had said to him yesterday.

Why did he go easy on Inuyasha?

What was his problem with Kikyou?

He had been pondering those questions all night and had come up with an answer for each. The first one, why did he go easy on Inuyasha? Well it was simple. He was teaching that worthless hanyou how to fight. After all, even though he was a hanyou, he was also an inu. And Sesshoumaru would be damned if Inuyasha soiled the inu name with disgraceful fighting.

And then the second one, what was his problem with Kikyou? Why did he hate that bitch so much? Because that bitch dared to pin inu blood on some Kami-forsaken tree! She was a human wench of no accord, how dare she pin an inu to a tree just because of some love battle! Especially when Sesshoumaru was in an all out war with the cat youkai from the south. The bitch. He hated her.

So there were his answers. It took him all night but he finally found the answer, although he would be damned if he ever told Kagome them. She would think it was 'kawaii' he could hear her voice even now, shrieking with that word, _"KAWAIIIII!"_ and then she would say, _"I knew you cared for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru! Aww, big brother love!"_ Even though it had nothing to do with caring for Inuyasha.

No. He would not tell her.

True to her word, fifteen minutes after she left, Kagome came back in. She was dressed in her usual uniform and her hair was wet and stringy. She put her towel over her head and began her effort to towel-dry her hair. She sat at her desk, staring at Sesshoumaru as she did this.

"I was wondering... do you ever sleep?" She asked, laying the towel on her lap and grabbing the hairbrush off her desk. She began to brush her stringy hair while talking. "I mean I know demons don't have to sleep like we inferior humans do, but you seem to never sleep."

"I sleep when I need to." Sesshoumaru's voice it's usual mono-tone void of emotions self.

"Yes but, we've been together for three weeks and as far as I know, you haven't slept a wink." Kagome said, setting down her brush.

"I haven't slept in four months." Sesshoumaru stated and Kagome's mouth fell open.

"Aren't you tired?" Kagome asked, still shocked.

"No." Lie, Sesshoumaru really needed some sleep but he couldn't sleep in this place, no not with all the noise and the smell. But he wouldn't whine to Kagome about being tired.

"Ok good, because I got some things that I have to pick up from the store before we go." Kagome threw her towel in her laundry basket near her closet. "Another trip in civilized people, are you up for it?"

"Lead the way." Sesshoumaru said haughtily and then smirked.

"Uh huh." Kagome said as she stood and stretched. Sesshoumaru however went ahead and left and Kagome trailed behind him. _'So much for leading the way.' _Kagome thought with a huff as she walked behind Sesshoumaru.

And that's how she noticed it. It was something different about him. It was the way he was walking. Kagome titled her head and began to study his back. Ah ha! He wasn't standing as straight. To anybody he looked like he was standing perfectly straight, but to Kagome, no she could tell that his shoulders were a little saggy. And his step... it wasn't as sharp, it was slower.

It was subtle but Kagome could tell. Her lips formed into a wry smile.

He was tired.

It was weird how Kagome could see the ever so slight changes just in his walking pattern, but she could. Not only that but this morning he didn't so much as put up a fight when she made the sly remark about civilized company.

_'Not tired my ass.' _Kagome thought to herself and then walked next to him. "Seeing that you have no clue where you are going, maybe I should lead." Kagome stepped in front of him as the walked down the stairs. "Mamma! Sesshoumaru and I are going out to get some things before we leave. Need anything from the grocery store?"

"No! Thanks though, honey!" Her mother answered from the kitchen.

They reached the door and Kagome slipped on her shoes. "Alright, money." She grabbed her purse that was by the door. "Check. Alright, chain, whoa." She looked down to see the chain, still long and still visible. "Might want to shorten that. Alright, return to three feet. And invisible." The chain shorten and disappeared. "Ok check. Now, puppy sidekick." She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, "Check."

Resisting the terrible urge to roll his eyes at her Sesshoumaru opened the door and shoved her outside. "Let's go."

----------

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing in the aisle with the boxes of Ramon. Kagome held two boxes in her hand and was looking at both of them, while Sesshoumaru stood behind her, arms crossed, face cold, eyes narrowed, and a nice green plastic basket hanging from its bright lime handlebars on his crossed arms.

"Now do I want beef flavored or chicken?" Kagome mumbled to herself and then turned to Sesshoumaru. She held up the two boxes. "Beef or chicken?" She asked and was replied with a grunt.

"I do not care woman, just pick one and let's be gone." He said, annoyed.

"Chicken it is." Kagome rolled her eyes and then threw the box of chicken into the basket. "You could help out you know. It would make time go by faster." Kagome suggested as they began walking down the aisle.

They went to fruit and Kagome picked up an apple. "Ah, how great would it be to wake up and have a nice fresh piece of fruit in the morning?" Kagome smiled but then looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a large frown. "But no, I just have _you_." She said, dripping with mockery.

"At least I'm a ten." Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

"Uh huh. Now do I want an apple or grapes?" She held them both up and looked at Sesshoumaru. He sighed with aggravation and grabbed the apple and placed it in the basket.

They began walking over to the granola bars and Kagome once again picked up two boxes and was looking them each over when she heard her name being called. "KAGOME!" Snapping her head up she saw three girls running towards she and Sesshoumaru.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi made their way towards them.

"Hello girls." Kagome smiled nervously at them when they stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and her.

"Ah! Kagome! We are so happy that we ran into you and Sesshoumaru!" Ayumi squealed as her eyes darted from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and then back to Kagome. "Aw! You two already grocery shopping together!"

"Ayumi, stay focused!" Yuka said sternly. "Kagome we three have figured out the perfect wedding for you two. Location and everything." Yuka smiled proudly as Kagome stared at her dumbfounded.

"You have?" Kagome blurted.

"Yes!" Eri's faced beamed as she clasped her hands together and stared off dreamily. "With his golden eyes and your sapphire ones, we pondered what would be the best scenery, and came up with-"

"The beach!" Ayumi squealed, interrupting Eri. "His gold eyes are like the shores of sand and your sapphire ones are like the waves of the ocean." Yuka said, her voice filled with dreamy romance.

"Uh-" Kagome held up a finger to say something but was immediately cut off.

"We'll handle all the details Kagome." Yuka said, using her business-like voice.

"Yes but-" Kagome started again but Eri just clasped her hands and sighed.

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome." She smiled sweetly and Kagome gave her a blank stare.

Kagome had no idea where her friends were getting this from! Marriage! Who said anything about... marriage? And she could feel Sesshoumaru's arrogant-ass smirk on her back. He was enjoying her humiliations and her friends' embarrassing talk of weddings and such. The bastard, Kagome thought as she gritted her teeth. It was his damn fault her friends thought this. What the hell was he thinking? Lover! Oh she will get him back, that's for sure.

"Thank you so much. I am so excited that you are planning this all for me!" Kagome smiled sweetly and gave Eri's hands a squeeze. She wouldn't let him enjoy in her humiliation.

"You're welcome!" They all chimed.

"Now we better be going, me and snookums have loads of shopping to do!" Kagome stepped back and linked her arm with Sesshoumaru while leaning her head on his shoulder. "Snookums..." she felt him tense at the use of the new nickname "...promised me that he would take me bra shopping after this! Isn't he just the best ever!" She said while she squeezed his arm.

All three of the girls sighed. "He is." They intoned and smiled dreamily at Sesshoumaru.

Saying goodbye the three girls skipped off and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, her mouth in a large haughty grin. "Ready, snookums?" She said sarcastically and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Funny." He grunted and then began to walk, Kagome following after him.

"I thought so." She grinned and they began shopping once more. "Now which granola bars should I get? Mixed berries or apples and nuts?" She held up each box and Sesshoumaru grunted.

Grabbing the mixed berries, he threw them in and began walking.

"Nice choice." Kagome remarked and merrily walked next to him.

----------

"Okay, got my extra change of clothes, got some food, got some homework, got my lighter, my flashlight..." Kagome mumbled to herself as she looked through her yellow bag. Sesshoumaru sat a few feet away, dressed back in his normal clothes, waiting to go home.

The sun was now setting as Kagome finally got the chance to put everything together. They were going ahead and leaving tonight because Sesshoumaru needed to get back to the Western Lands and make sure Jaken hasn't done anything to make Sesshoumaru kill him.

Now Kagome was just going over the things she knew she would need, seeing that she knew she would be over there for a long period of time. "Ok I think that's everything. We can go now." She smiled as she turned and gazed at Sesshoumaru.

They went downstairs and Kagome hugged her family goodbye. She and Sesshoumaru then walked to the well and Kagome leaned over the side and peered into the dark depth. "Alright. Let's go back." Kagome said as she jumped in, Sesshoumaru following after her.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Holy...Crap.

Kagome: It took you along time to update this chapter MC.

Moonchild: Man I know, everything has been happening at once. But I'm glad I got it up there.

Inuyasha: MC you bitch! I haven't been in the last three chapters!

Moonchild: Ah shut your mouth, pup. You're coming. You'll be in the next chapter.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha you dumb wit, this fic isn't about you, it's about me and Kagome. No one-

Moonchild: Wait... as much as I love to see Inuyasha cry... it's creepy. So maybe later, Sesshou.

Sesshoumaru: --grunt--

Moonchild: Alright, Thanks everyone for reading my fic! It really means a lot to me! Please send me a review! But no flames, they cause emotional breakdowns


	13. Chapter 13: Feelings Determined

**Chapter 13: Feelings Determined**

It was nightfall as Kagome and Sesshoumaru leapt out of the well. The full moon was large and bright, its white glow reflecting onto Kagome's pale skin, making her looks ghostly, but also angelic.

Sesshoumaru let go on her waist when they landed and both just stood in the moon's glow, taking in the scenery of feudal Japan. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, letting the sweet clean air fill his lungs.

It was utterly refreshing.

Sesshoumaru was glad to be back. Oh yes, he had missed this place immensely. All the sounds and smells from the other side were gone, and now all that filled his sensitive ears was the sound of Kagome's heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru had decided, he would never be able to live in Kagome's time unless he were human.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the stars and the large moon. It felt good to be back in the feudal era of Japan. It was a calm relaxing place compared to home. Even with the threat of demons and Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. "I sense Shippou in the village! That means my friends are here, can we please see them real quick?" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and put on her pleading face.

_'Oh Kami...'_ Sesshoumaru silently groaned. Not only did the thought of being near Inuyasha annoy him, but also the fact that Kagome's pleading eyes were actually getting to him. _'No, I will not give in!' _He though to himself, however his head nodded a 'yes' instead.

"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru!" Kagome squealed. "I'm so excited!" She skipped happily towards Kaede's hut and Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. What was becoming of him? Letting this human girl actually get the best of him?

What a softy.

They reached the hut and Sesshoumaru could hear the conversation before they actually got inside. "I wish Kagome was back, she'd know what to do." He heard the monk say with a sigh.

"If Kagome was here none of this would be happening." Sango, gave an identical sigh. What was happening, exactly? Sesshoumaru wondered. But he wouldn't ask any questions. He would know soon enough.

Kagome gave a dramatic entrance as everyone shouted her name with joy. "Kagome!" Her friends leaped up from where they were sitting and ran to the miko, each throwing their arms around her.

"We've missed you." Sango said her voice a little teary.

"I've missed you too, guys." Kagome sighed and then pulled away from her friends. "Come on, let's sit. Tell me how everything is going!" Kagome smiled as they all sat around the fire in the middle of the hut.

Well, everyone sat except for Sesshoumaru. Kagome lengthen the chain for him so he could stand and lean his back against the doorway, as he would have preferred to do. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes on Kagome, half listening to their conversation, half listening outside for any intruders.

"Well..." Miroku looked into the flames when it all got quiet. "I don't know how to tell you this but... for the last week, Kikyou has been traveling with us." Everyone stared at the flames now. They all knew how much it hurt Kagome when Inuyasha and Kikyou were together.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked, trying to look her friends in the eyes. When none answered, Kagome blew up. "I cannot believe how foolish Inuyasha is being! Doesn't he know that Kikyou WORKS for Naraku? I mean she is the enemy! How could he just put everyone's lives in jeopardy like that? Not to mention she would probably take the last shard straight to Naraku! I mean, damn, she was the one who gave him the majority of the jewel in the first place!"

Her friends exchanged nervous glances. "We tried to tell him this, but he only got angry." Miroku said with a desperate sigh.

"And he tried to say that we need Kikyou because she can sense the shards," Sango's gaze slid over to Sesshoumaru, "And since you and Sesshoumaru were out 'fuckin' around' as he put it, someone had to find the shards." Her gaze went back to the fuming Kagome.

"Fucking around?" Kagome repeated through gritted teeth. "What the hell does he think Sesshoumaru and I have been doing all this time? I mean yeah, sure we went back to my time for a day but that's it! I mean if I can't sense the last damn shard, then I can't sense it. What the hell does he want me to do about it?"

"Well we told Inuyasha that we were going to stay here until..." Miroku's serious gaze fell on the chain as he trailed off. "And of course he got mad saying that it wasn't right we weren't willing to travel with him just because you weren't here. And it's not that Kagome-"

Kagome shook her head and held on her hand to silence him. Her angry eyes soften at Miroku distressed face. "I know, Miroku. Inuyasha knows that too, he just doesn't want to feel guilty about being an ass."

Shippou, who had remained silence through it, put his tiny hands on Kagome's knees. "You're the only one who can get through to him, Kagome." Shippou said and Kagome patted his head affectionately.

"Where is he now?" Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku.

"We don't know. We recently told him all of this and he stormed out about an hour ago, we haven't seen him since." Miroku closed his eyes, remembering the fight.

"He's nearby." Kagome stood. "I can sense his aura. And I'm going to talk to him. Maybe if I sit him a couple of times something will register in his thick-ass skull." She turned and walked out of the hut, Sesshoumaru close on her heel.

Her friends stood in the doorway and watch the interaction between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Do you want me to come?" Sesshoumaru's voice was low as he spoke to Kagome. She gave a large grin and shook her head.

"No, _Snookums_, your _lover_ can handle herself." She gave a soft laugh at her sentence. "Grow three-hundred feet." New links began forming and Kagome met Sesshoumaru's gaze. "Seriously though if I need you, I'll just make the chain return... I mean... you know, I'll do my thing."

Sesshoumaru gave one nod and watched her walk into the forest. The thick leaves weren't letting any moonlight shine through and soon Kagome had disappeared into the darkness.

The second that change began to shorten, he would be go to her. His golden orbs fell from the spot where Kagome disappeared to the chain, waiting for the links to begin to disappear.

The friends in the doorway of the hut, forgotten. Although utter shock was written on their face. What was happening between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, they all wondered.

Something was.

----------

Kagome eyes shifted in the dark forest. The moon, laden behind the leaves, made the dark shadows of the trees seem twice as large. It was scary, and her skin began to prickle.

She could feel Inuyasha's aura stronger now, she knew she was getting closer. Now she just needed to know what the hell she would say to him. But she was thinking along the lines of 'Sit you dumb bastard.' Yeah... that sounded good.

As she got closer, she began to hear voices. One of Inuyasha, the other one... Kikyou. She slowed her pace and crept along and stood behind a tree. Peering around, she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyou, hugging in the middle of a clearing.

Kikyou and Kagome's eyes met.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou's lips twisted into a dark smile. "What does Kagome mean to you?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha whispered huskily.

Kagome's mouth dropped as Kikyou's mouth curved into a sadistic smile. _'That bastard! Nothing? Oh I'll show him nothing!'_ Kagome thought angrily as she sprung from the forest. "SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" After the last 'sit' Kagome was panting.

Inuyasha's body laid in the newly made crater. Kagome hovered over him, her anger exploding. "NOTHING! I mean NOTHING to you! What the hell Inuyasha! I mean for the last year I've collected shards, made you breakfast, lunch, and dinner, cared for your wounds, and Kami knows what else and you're going to say I mean NOTHING!"

"The least you could have said was, 'She's just a shard detector', that's better than NOTHING." Kagome fumed. Inuyasha slowly got to his feet. He couldn't look Kagome in the eyes, so instead he stared out the ground.

Kagome shook her head with frustration. "Dammit Inuyasha. I just thought we were friends. I mean I wouldn't deny our friendship to anyone. If Sesshoumaru asked me what you meant to me I would say-"

"Kagome it's just-" Inuyasha cut her off but then Kagome interrupted him.

"It's just too bad, Inuyasha. Listen I don't care if you made some promise to Kikyou to go to hell with her. But don't expect your friends to follow. They didn't choose to give up their lives for this wench." Kagome said in a low tone with a hint of disgust.

Her angry sapphire orbs slid over to Kikyou's silent form. "And you." She spat with disgust. "We are suppose to mikos, Kikyou. Pure of heart and soul. And just because you don't have soul doesn't mean you need to go all bitter and work with satan himself! I'm ashamed you are even apart of the miko clan." She shook her head and then looked back at Inuyasha.

"Have fun with your choice, I couldn't give a damn." She said with a shrug and then walked into the forest.

When Kagome was a ways away from the clearing, she stopped and let out a long breath. Her legs were sore from all the shopping she did today and her energy was completely drained.

Sitting down in front of a tree, Kagome hugged her knees and rested her head on them. So much has happened in the short time that she came back. So many things were floating around in her mind.

But nothing was going on in her heart.

It was shocking, it truly was, but Kagome didn't feel any hurt or pain. Annoyance, yes, she was annoyed at Inuyasha that he couldn't stick up for their friendship. And she knew that he didn't mean what he said to Kikyou but still, the bastard.

And at this moment in time Kagome knew how she felt towards the hanyou. It was simple. She didn't love him, she never really did. It was more just an infatuation or a simple crush...not love.

Inuyasha didn't really know Kagome. He didn't really know all of her ins and outs and the little things that made her Kagome. In fact it was because of Inuyasha that Kagome never felt she could actually be herself. She always felt she had to be a mirror of Kikyou. And that was all she could be.

It was weird, the sensation she was feeling. It was almost like she was floating. She had just ran into Kikyou and Inuyasha alone together and she felt nothing... now, why was that?

Kagome wouldn't let herself answer that question... she was almost afraid too.

"Ugh..." Kagome moved head against the tree. She was so tired. After walking around all day and then having that outburst with Inuyasha, the girl was drained. And the last thing she wanted to do was walk two-hundred more feet to Sesshoumaru.

A wry smile twisted at her lips.

Why walk? She had the power to bring Sesshoumaru directly to her. "Return to three feet." She commanded and then got on a sad face, she put her head back on her knees and looked forlorn.

Sesshoumaru was there in seconds, his hand firmly grasping the hilt of Tokijin. "Kagome what's wrong?" His voice low and cold and he searched the dark trees. Slowly Kagome lifted her head to meet his golden orbs.

Her eyes were pleading and her face held no smile. "Sesshoumaru." She said softly. "Can you carry me back to the Western Lands..." Her voice was almost childish and Sesshoumaru shook his head with disbelief as he let go of Tokijin's hilt. "It's just I'm so tired and..." She looked away as she began her plea. But soon stopped and was utterly shocked when Sesshoumaru didn't hear a word of it and just scooped her in his arms in mid-sentence.

"Let's go." He grunted and they ascended to the clouds.

----------

Sesshoumaru landed on his balcony outside of his room at his castle. He looked down at the sleeping girl he held tightly in his arms. Not too long after they took off, Kagome had fallen asleep. Now she laid peacefully in his arms.

Walking to his door, Sesshoumaru skillfully opened it without dropping Kagome. He walked into his large room and went straight to his bed. Gently he laid her down on the soft bed and nearly smirked when she whimpered from the lack of warmth.

Ever so slowly he took off his armor and then got in next to her. Within minutes, her head was on his lap. But this time, he picked it up so he could lay down, and then placed her head on his chest. She snuggled close to him and he felt his arm wrapped around her tiny frame all on its own.

What was this Kagome becoming to mean to him? He couldn't let himself answer that. He didn't want too. He didn't know what would change if he did. Right now she making him want to do one thing: sleep with her in his arms. It was just all too tempting.

Closing his eyes, he let the sweet intake of her scent calm him. The rhythm of her breathing began to sooth his mind and soon he felt it drift away, the shores of sleep finally taking him.

The youkai was asleep.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: So... as I was making the title of the chapter, I was a tad worry that my readers, you, would be mislead into thinking that the feelings between Kagome and Sesshoumaru were determine when really...

Kagome: It was my feelings of Inuyasha that were being determined. He's a pig.

Inuyasha: And you're a-

Kagome: Sit.

.Thump.

Sesshoumaru: Well this fic is moving right along, ever so slowly.

Moonchild: Yeah... sorry about that... school. School should die.

Sesshoumaru: School is a thing therefore it cannot die.

Moonchild: Shut it, they know what I mean and yes it can.

Sesshoumaru: Listen wench...

Moonchild: Anyways did anyone notice the classic 'clearing scene' was in there?

Kagome: I did!

Inuyasha: The what?

Moonchild: You know the clearing scene where Kagome always sees you and Kikyou together and then she runs off into Sesshoumaru?

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, that.

Moonchild: Yeah that, well I added the clearing scene, REMIX! Tehe. First, Kagome told them off, and second, she called Sesshou to her because she was tired. Hehe.

Kagome: Yup! The Clearing, Remix style!

Moonchild: I like that. Oh and doesn't Sesshoumaru seem like the kind of guy who would sleep with his shoes on? I think so, lol. Anyways thanks so much for you reviews! Thanks for all of your lovely words of encouragement and please continue to send them! But no flames! They give me writer's block.


	14. Chapter 14: A Visit from a Fairy

**Chapter 14: A Visit from a Fairy**

Tsuki and Haruka hovered over the fountain pool, watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru sleeping. Tsuki stood up and began to pace, her face showing deep concentration. "First, I want a thank you, my wondrous plan is working."

"If it was working, the chain would be broken by now." Haruka sat on the stone rim of the fountain as the image of Kagome and Sesshoumaru disappeared. "Plus that's not the problem. The problem is how are we going to tell them that we've found 'it' without Naraku finding out? I mean he has damn spies everywhere. If it weren't for me guarding this place, he would have taken it over by now."

"I know, I know. It's just, it's my spell and I can..._feel_ it wearing off. The chain has vibrated a lot and that means..." Tsuki trailed off as she stopped pacing and looked into the sparkling blue waters of the fountain.

"Tsuki, I know this is important to you and I know you want it to work. But maybe the best thing to do is break the spell and let them go their own ways so they can find 'it'. The main goal here is to defeat Naraku so She can complete Her task." Haruka's eyes fell on the weeping statue in the middle of the fountain. At first glance it looked like a fairy, but really... it was a warrior. A female warrior.

"I know, Haruka!" Tsuki snapped and then shut her eyes. Suddenly she opened her eyes and smiled. "I got it! I know how we can make this work. Oh this will be great! And it'll prove that my spell is working." Tsuki giggled as she raised her wand. "I'm so excited!" Spinning around, Tsuki was gone.

Haruka shook her head and then looked at the water. The image of Sesshoumaru reappeared and she could see Kagome awake, staring at the youkai lord. She was still in his arms and they looked, so perfect.

And Haruka knew they were perfect for each other.

----------

Kagome had woken up when the light of dawn appeared through the slits in the curtains. She was extremely surprised to see Sesshoumaru...sleeping. He looked so peaceful as he laid next to her. She also was surprised to wake up lying on his chest while he held her. But it was comfortable, lying next to him like that. And Kagome found herself never wanting to leave.

She had a dream about him last night. For so long she had always compared herself to Kikyou, the less refined image of her. Inuyasha had only made it worst, making his comparisons of her daily, causing her already low self-esteem to wane.

But in her dream, the scene she had witnessed last night replayed, only different words were being spoken. Inuyasha was telling Kikyou of every fault that Kagome had. And every flaw in her character. She had just sadly watched the scene, thinking that every word was true.

Until she felt someone behind her. She felt them leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "If you were half the woman Kikyou was, you would be lowering yourself." It was Sesshoumaru's voice Kagome heard in her dreams; it was Sesshoumaru's words that took the sadness away.

Gently she brushed back his sliver bangs away from his closed eyes. He would never know what he was doing to her. Making her actually believe in herself. Making her actually feel like some_one_. Not just a copy. She moved her hand and slowly caressed his cheek. His head slightly turned towards her, his face showing peacefulness that Kagome has never seen him show.

It was dangerous falling for the heartless, and Kagome knew it. This was still Sesshoumaru she was thinking about and despite everything that had passed between them, Kagome knew that he would never see her as any love interest. She was a human, and not just any human, she was a miko.

Depressing as it was, Kagome knew it was true. And as soon as they figured out how to break the chain, she also knew that she would probably never see Sesshoumaru again. But for now, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and brought her arms to her chest as she snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru.

Yes, for now, she would just linger in the moment.

Sesshoumaru slowly woke, noticing that Kagome was still next to him. He also noticed that she wasn't sleeping anymore. He watched her meet his golden orbs and then she grinned.

"So, you still want to stick to that story about not being tired?" She asked hauntingly and Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Woman, I will..." He began but his eyes closed again. "Don't you have something else to do?" He asked his voice indifferent but still held a sleepy tone.

Kagome rolled on her back, away from the warmth of Sesshoumaru to stare at the ceiling. "Yeah, like I know where to go in this damn castle. It will practically take all three hundred feet of my chain just to get on the other side of this room." Kagome sarcastically said.

"This room isn't that big." Sesshoumaru knowingly stated; his eyes still closed.

But Kagome wasn't listening to him. She was too busy staring at the large painting on the ceiling. It was of a huge dog, similar to Sesshoumaru's dog form, but larger. And there were some other differences.

The fluffy dog sat on a crescent moon as it looked down across a field of blue flowers. There was a smaller boy in field, staring up at the large dog. His silver tresses looked as if it were blowing in the wind. His golden eyes looking up admirably at the large dog.

Wait... golden eyes?

"Sesshoumaru is that little boy you?" Kagome lifted her wobbly arm and pointed.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said flatly without opening his eyes.

"And that dog, is that dog your father?" Kagome moved her finger over to the large dog.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered again.

"Oh." Kagome's arm dropped as she stared up at the painting. The sky was dark midnight blue and it almost had a sad aura to it. "How did he die?" Kagome whispered softly and waited in silence for the answer.

After a long...drawn out, typical Sesshoumaru silence, he sighed. "My father had been in a fight and was wounded from it, but he left to go save Inuyasha and his mother, Izayoi. A man had fallen in love with Izayoi and couldn't stand the fact that she was about to bear a hanyou child."

"The man was a guard at the castle Izayoi was staying at, so he easily got into Izayoi's room and killed her right after she gave birth to Inuyasha. Then he set the place on fire. My father came to the castle and immediately brought Izayoi back to life. He gave her the rat-skin hoari and told her that boy's name was to be Inuyasha and to run away. She left with Inuyasha and he stayed to kill the man using Sou'unga, which destroyed everything." Sesshoumaru fell silent as he relived the dark memories.

The greatest youkai in all the land had fallen in order to save a human and a hanyou. It was a fact that Sesshoumaru couldn't stomach at first. Until...

"I'm sorry." Kagome broke into his thoughts. "For making you tell that story."

"You didn't make me. I wouldn't have if I didn't want too." Sesshoumaru said arrogantly and Kagome let of a laugh in relief. Sometimes his arrogance was comforting. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in, Rin." Sesshoumaru called and the large white door open slowly.

A young Rin pushed the heavy door open with effort and then squeezed through the tiny crack she made. Once inside, Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru's bed and leapt on it. Crawling to the other side of Sesshoumaru, Rin laid on her stomach and propped herself up by her elbows as she beamed at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin knew Sesshoumaru-sama came back last night!" She said as Sesshoumaru affectionately patted her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama was gone for a long time; Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama very much." Her voice showing no trace of sadness, just happiness that he was there.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Rin finally saw Kagome lying next to Sesshoumaru. In all of her joy she crawled over Sesshoumaru's stomach and leaped on top of Kagome who laughed and gave her a fierce hug. "Rin didn't know Kagome-chan would be here too!"

"Hai, Rin-chan, I came along too." Kagome sat up and let Rin sit in her lap and began to play with her hair as she talked to her. "So tell me, Rin-chan, what are some fun things to do here?"

"Um... Rin likes the gardens." She said, giving a toothy grin.

Kagome was ranking her fingers through the girl's raven black hair--much like her own--and smiled brightly. "Gardens! Well that sounds wonderful! Sesshoumaru let's go to the gardens!"

"No." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, he was still lying down and he didn't plan on getting up.

"Oh no, mister! You are not staying in this room all day, well I'm not staying in this room all day and I can't really go anywhere without you!" Kagome smacked her lips and said with a little attitude.

"Why can't Kagome-chan leave Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin questioned.

"Well Rin, look at our ankles." Kagome grinned when she heard the girl gasp.

"What happened, Kagome-chan?" Rin whispered in awe.

"Well..." Kagome cleared her throat and got ready to tell a story. "One day I was coming back from... a long trip, and I ran into Sesshoumaru and this fairy. The fairy's name was Tsuki and she got this bright idea to chain me and Sesshoumaru together."

Rin giggled. "Why?"

"Because she thought it was a good idea." She didn't want to tell her 'because she wanted Sesshoumaru to stop being selfish' that might hurt the girl's feelings. "So me and Sesshoumaru traveled all the way to Fairy Fountain to plea with this mad fairy to break spell. But on the way we had to fight tons of demons!"

Rin gasped. "Were they scary?"

"No way! Not with me around, my miko powers--" Sesshoumaru grunted, obviously listening to her story. "_And_ Sesshoumaru's youkai powers, were no match for these puny worthless youkai." She mimicked Sesshoumaru's cold voice and Rin giggled.

"Did Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama make it to fairy fountain?" Rin asked, quite interested in the story.

"Yes! We made it there. We get the guardian to open the door, once inside we plea our case to the mad fairy and you know what she says?" Rin looked at the chain and smiled. "That's right, she said 'No'. So now me and Sesshoumaru are stuck like this."

"Forever?" Hope bubbled in her voice at the prospect of a mother.

"I don't know." She looked at Sesshoumaru's whose eyes were still closed. "Maybe." And the prospect of it didn't seem as scary like the first time she thought about it. She had been traveling with Sesshoumaru for three weeks and he knew her better than Inuyasha whom she had been traveling with for a year.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin show Kagome-chan the gardens?" Rin asked; her eyes large and her voice too cute to say no to.

Opening one eye to look at Rin, Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed and then slowly got up. "Follow me." He commanded to the two girls and Rin giggled with glee. Kagome stared at the child wide-eyed and confused as they walked to the door.

"How...how did you do that!" Kagome's voice full of awe at the skipping Rin. She just giggled and shrugged and Kagome shook her head. "Teach me your ways, O Great One. Teach me how to manipulate Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pleaded as they walked past Sesshoumaru who held the door open for them.

"Shut it, woman." Sesshoumaru gave her a little push out the door and then followed behind her.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" A loud croak echoed throughout the long hallway. Sesshoumaru gave a silent groan as he turned around to see a green toad throw itself at his feet. "I didn't know if you were coming back! Sesshoumaru-sama please don't ever leave your faithful--WHAT IS SHE STILL DOING HERE!" Jaken screeched as soon as he caught sight of Kagome.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said his name coldly. "Stop your useless yelling."

"Hai." He said dejectedly, but made sure to cast an evil glare towards Kagome.

----------

Kikyou crossed her arms as she stood in the shady clearing. The words Kagome had spoken to her yesterday still rung loudly in her head. She couldn't drown it out and it was beginning to eat at her. Now she was standing in the clearing Naraku had directed her to come, waiting for her next orders, all the while thinking... what was she doing?

She was actually working for the man that tore her and Inuyasha apart.

"Are you alone?" She heard Naraku's silky voice overhead and she wanted to rip his throat out. Looking around for his baboon skin, Kikyou let a smirk play on her lips. The coward didn't trust her.

"Of course, Naraku. Now what do you want?" He appeared in front of her and Kikyou took a step back, she held his gaze however and cringed when his cold fingers touched her equally cold skin.

"Kikyou. I'm done with the Inu-tachi. Now with Kagome gone it will easy to drag him to hell." He caressed her cheek and crooned. "You can finally have him. Just lead his friends to me, first. I'll take care of them."

_"And just because you don't have a soul doesn't mean you need to go all bitter and work with satan himself!"_

Even now the girl's voice was ringing in Kikyou's head. What was she doing this for? Why was she working with this...devil? All for what? To take

away the life of someone she once loved? "Just tell me when and where." Kikyou said, her voice eerily mono-toned.

"Tomorrow, sunrise, come back here." Naraku hooked his index finger under her chin. "Don't be late." He said before he left.

Kikyou crossed her arms and gave an evil smile. Oh, she wouldn't be late. Tomorrow was going to be the day she waited for all of her life or...afterlife?

Looking down, she grabbed a fistful of dirt and smeared it all over her miko outfit. She ripped it at the sleeve and then at the knee as well. She mussed her hair and then took a deep breath. "INUYASHA!" She screamed in utter despair and took off to the hanyou.

It didn't take Inuyasha long to find her. They ran into each other right in front of the well, Miroku and Sango sitting under a tree with Shippou and Kirara watching the two. "Inuyasha!" Kikyou fell into his arms and he cradled her body against him.

She had told him that she was going to get souls, and didn't want him to see her doing it, and now she was going to have to explain the scent of Naraku on her. But Kikyou didn't worry, she had that covered.

"Kikyou! What happened!" Inuyasha pulled her away to get a good look at her.

"Naraku." Kikyou swallowed hard. "He attacked me saying that he found the last jewel shard and to tell you he wants to have the final match tomorrow at sunrise." Kikyou talked as if she was out of breath and then to end the dramatic show, she fainted.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha held her limp body and looked at his friends with worry. "It seems we have the final showdown tomorrow."

His friends didn't believe the dead miko. Surely Kagome would have come back to them if the shard had been found...right?

----------

The gardens were beautiful. Kagome sat on the stone bench and let the sunlight caress her face. Rin was running through the many fields of flowers, Jaken chasing her, tripping as he did so, and Sesshoumaru sitting next to Kagome, deep in thought.

Kagome was starting to notice a change in Sesshoumaru. Well... in both her and Sesshoumaru. They didn't fight that much, or even at all. She would throw in sly remarks but he wouldn't counter back. What was the matter with him? Kagome wondered. She opened her mouth to say something when the smell of lilacs stopped her.

"Sesshoumaru I didn't know you had lilacs in your garden?" Kagome said, confused.

"I don't." Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of Tokijin.

Laughter, high pitched laughter that rang out like bells could be heard. Flower petals swirled in front of them, and soon Tsuki appeared. "Ah, Sesshoumaru. Relax." She beamed, noticing his hand on the hilt.

He slowly let it go and glared at Tsuki. "What do you want?" He demanded and Tsuki let out a long depressed sigh. The glow and flower petals disappeared and Tsuki shoulders drooped as she looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome.

"I need your help--" She began.

"No." Sesshoumaru said flatly and Kagome lightly placed a hand on his arm.

"Now, now Sesshoumaru, remember what got us here in the first place. Continue, Tsuki." Kagome gestured to the fairy who smiled a little.

"I've always liked you. Well." She brushed off her skirt and began again. "We fairies have banquet every year. And this year, I'm in charge. It's a big deal. And if you mess up you go down in fairy shame forever. There is plant that I need. It's at the mountains a bit north from here and I need it before sunset tomorrow. I would get it myself, however I have to go to another country tomorrow and gather all the fairies."

"So this is where you two come in. This is extremely important to me. If you can get me this plant before sunset tomorrow, I'll break the chain." Kagome's mouth fell open and Sesshoumaru stared at the mad fairy.

"Just like that?" Kagome finally spat out.

"Yes, that's how important this is to me!" Tsuki cried. "Please say you'll do it!"

"Uh..." Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who met her gaze. His golden orbs were unreadable... his face indifferent. "Ok... we'll do it." Kagome looked back at Tsuki who was bowing in front of her.

Tsuki took Kagome's hand and kissed it in gratitude. "Thank you so much! You do not know how much this means to me!" Kagome gave an uneasy smile at the fairy. "This is how you find it. Those mountains." She turned around and pointed at the mountains in the distance. "Take the trail all the way up. When you hit the fork in trail...GO LEFT. If you go right you'll hit a village of powerful ninjas. Once you take the left, you should find the plant in no time."

She waved her wand and in her hand a piece of paper with a drawing of a flower on it appeared. She handed it to Kagome. "That's what the flower looks like. I only need one. As soon as you get it, call for Haruka. Sesshoumaru knows how to do it. She'll take it back to Fairy Fountain."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Kagome asked Tsuki, still staring at the picture.

"If you leave by tomorrow morning, you should have plenty of time." Tsuki waved her hand. "Now I must be off to...uh... England!" Flowers petals surrounded Tsuki and then she was gone.

"Wow..." Kagome said after a long silence. "Tomorrow we could be free."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru's voice capped with ice.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: I have been sick for TWO DAYS!

Kagome: I'm so sorry MC.

Moonchild: No it's ok. Besides the throwing up, its been pretty good. I've missed school and got to update this chapter! Hooray!

Sesshoumaru: Must you be so vulgar?

Inuyasha: I saw nothing wrong with what MC said.

Sesshoumaru: My point taken.

Moonchild: Well thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews that you have sent me. I love them! Please continue to send them! But no flames!

They make me nauseas.


	15. Chapter 15: Kikyou's Final Goodbye

**Chapter 15: Kikyou's Final Goodbye**

Kagome knelt down and gave the girl a fierce hug. They had become quite the pair over the last hours that they spent together, and Kagome was actually sad that she was leaving Rin behind. "I'll come back and visit so much you'll get tired of me."

"Promise?" Rin nearly choked a sob, the smart little girl somehow knew that Sesshoumaru would be returning to the castle alone.

"Promise." Kagome squeezed her tightly and then let go. Standing up she wiped the girls eyes and then smiled down at her. "You're something else. Torture Jaken for me while I'm away." Kagome grinned as she and Sesshoumaru began to walk off.

"Rin will!" She promised as she waved at their retreating figures. Jaken stared at them in agony. There they go again... leaving him. To care for a human child once more. He sighed and then shook his head.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked side by side. Kagome looked at the rising sun and she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her heart. "Something is going to happen today." She whispered to herself more than to Sesshoumaru. "And it won't be good."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru replied, his voice seemingly lost in thought.

----------

"Guys this is Naraku we are talking about! We have to beat him and we have to beat him together. As I much as I hate to admit it..." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I need you guys by my side."

The Inu-tachi was sitting in Kaede's hut discussing whether or not they should trust Kikyou. And even if Kikyou was telling the truth, they were also wondering if Naraku was lying. Inuyasha was intensely defending Kikyou's word, while the others were still pondering.

It just didn't add up. Wouldn't Kagome come back if the last shard had been found? Surely she would know about it. And why did Naraku plan a duel with them? Usually he was tricksy and sly when he attacked, always trying to catch one unaware.

So that led to their next thought, what if this was all one big trap set up by Naraku and possibly Kikyou? But what would be the point? They had no shards. No Kagome who could sense the shards. All they had was Inuyasha, who yes was a threat to Naraku but... was he really planning to kill him now?

"I just..." Miroku began but then fell silent. His mind going into a sea of unanswered questions. "Wouldn't Kagome return if the last shard had been found?" He asked one of his unanswered questions, looking from person to person, his eyes falling on Kikyou who was sitting in the corner. "After all, if the girl can sense the shikon no tama, she could sense it becoming whole and engulfed in darkness, wouldn't you say so Kikyou?" His eyes were firm and his lips in a solid straight line.

"Feh!" Inuyasha threw his arm in front of Kikyou, blocking the monk's view of the miko. "That bitch left us for my brother. They're probably fuckin' in some field right now." Inuyasha said bitterly, but in his heart he knew he was making excuses.

The last time he saw Kagome, he had said something he never meant to say. She didn't mean nothing to him, she meant everything to him. He would much rather Kagome be at his side then Kikyou because this Kikyou was not the one he fell in love with.

But Kagome's actions had hurt him. She was sticking up for his brother. Of all people. His fucking brother. And what was worse was that they were actually a striking pair. They complimented each other in every way and when he saw them fight together, he knew he had lost it all. Kagome would fall in love with Sesshoumaru. That he was sure of.

And Sesshoumaru, well Inuyasha knew Kagome could change the coldest of hearts... it was her gift.

He had screwed up. He wanted Kikyou's image but Kagome's soul and when he tried to have both it just blew up in his face. And he also knew that this so called fight with Naraku wasn't real. He heard the plan that Naraku spoke to Kikyou, and now he openly accepted his fate. He would go to hell, where he belonged.

_"Listen I don't care if you made some promise to Kikyou to go to hell with her. But don't expect your friends to follow. They didn't choose to give up their lives for this wench."_

It was Kagome's voice that Inuyasha could hear in his head now. And he knew that it was a voice he really needed to follow at this moment. "Guys." His sudden change in tone brought his friends' attention all on him. "If you don't feel it right to come, don't come. This is my choice and I have to live with it. Kikyou let's go." He turned to the dead miko and then gave one final look at his friends. "Goodbye." He whispered with such finality in his voice.

As he walked out of the hut his friends glanced at each other. "It sounded as if..." Sango looked at Miroku with worry.

"He was never coming back." Miroku finished her sentence for her.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango's eyes were tearing up. "We can't let him fight alone. Whether it's a trap or not, we have to stick by his side." Sango said firmly and Miroku quickly nodded his head.

"Yes, my dear Sango, you are right." He stood up and then outstretched his hand. "Shall we go?"

Sango gave a smile and took his hand. He lifted her to her feet and then wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close to him. "And if this shall be our end. I want you to know, I love you." He then pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and Sango surprisingly returned it.

"Whoo hoo! Go Miroku!" Shippou cheered and the couple broke away laughing.

"Let's go you guys." Miroku finally said and then looked at Sango who laughing eyes suddenly turned serious.

"You know that I-" But Miroku touched her lips, cutting her off and gave a boyish smile.

"I know." He let his hand drop and held it out for her. "To the end."

"To the end." Sango smiled and took his hand.

"To the end!" Shippou cheered.

"Uh... Shippou you're staying here. Kagome would not want you to come along." Miroku bent down and patted the kitsue's head. "You stay here and keep Kaede company.

"But I want to fight!" Shippou puffed out his chest causing Miroku to chuckle.

"And I want you to grow up so that you can fight. When you're older Shippou. Plus someone needs to be here if Kagome does come back." Miroku said as he and Sango stood.

"Kirara. Let's go." Kirara turned into her large cat youkai form once the three were outside. Miroku and Sango hopped on and Shippou followed them out.

"Can you try..." Shippou looked away from the two as he said his next phrase, "...to bring back Inuyasha?" He looked at the ground and clutched his fist. He worried about the hanyou and despite how Inuyasha treated him... Shippou really looked up to him as a big brother.

"Hai, Shippou." Miroku promised and then they were off to catch up with Inuyasha.

----------

Inuyasha stopped in the clearing. Despite the rising sun, the air felt cold, as if something evil was lurking. And Inuyasha knew that something was. "Alright Kikyou." Inuyasha turned to the clay miko, "Let's get this over with--"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango riding on Kirara appeared out into the clearing. They slid off the cat youkai and held their weapons protectively in front of them. "Inuyasha even though we think it's a trap, we won't let you face it alone." Miroku grinned mischievously.

"We're a team, Inuyasha. We always will be." Sango said as she swung her boomerang to her side.

"Guys..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Well done, Kikyou." Naraku chuckled overhead. "You did exactly as I wanted. You're a good little bitch." On a tree limb high above Naraku appeared cloaked in his usual baboon attire.

Honestly he needed a new wardrobe.

"Naraku!" Miroku and Sango screamed in unison.

"Now let's get this show on the road." He crooned.

"As you wish." Kikyou said coldly. Miroku and Sango shot her a death glare, while Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"Kikyou, you can take me to hell, but I ask of you, don't let any harm come to my friends. They have nothing to do with us or our past, so please." Inuyasha met Kikyou's chocolate brown eyes, his voice pleading. "Let them go."

Kikyou smirked and then flicked her wrist. Soul stealers came from the trees and wrapped Miroku and Sango around the nearest tree. The two struggled desperately to get free but the soul stealers were like a strong braided rope and the struggle was futile.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and looked at his friends in horror. "LET THEM GO!"

Once again Kikyou only smirked and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. The ground they were standing on began to part. Cries of woes and sorrows could be heard from the pits of hell. The noises filled up the forest, drowning all else out. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered close as his body sank against Kikyou.

Naraku's lips twisted in an evil smile as he watched the scene.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku and Sango screamed at the same time. "INUYASHA YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

Further and further the couple sank. "Inuyasha." Kikyou whispered as tears streamed down her face. "This isn't where you belong. I didn't bring you here to take you to hell. I brought you here to tell you what I really feel. Because only here, at my death, in the midst of hell, does all of my feelings come back to me. I'm sorry I didn't trust our love. It was my fault we failed."

"I loved you. But I died. You have to accept that. This is my final goodbye."

"INUYASHA!" Miroku and Sango screamed once more.

"But here is also the only place where I can tell you the location of the last shard and Naraku not be able to hear. It is my final duty as a miko. The duty Kagome helped me realize that I needed to fulfill. I have always known the location of the last shard." Kikyou pulled her head up to Inuyasha's ear and whispered the location of the shard. "...northern...mountains...village..."

Kikyou flung Inuyasha's limp body off of her. The souls that were once inside of her fled. And the part of Kagome's soul that she held carried Inuyasha back to the surface. The opening of hell closed and Kikyou was swallowed by the demons that awaited her.

Naraku stood on the limb in utter shock.

The part of Kagome's soul fled towards him and pierced his heart, causing the puppet of Naraku to vanquish. And then it flew to its keeper.

The soul stealers that wrapped Miroku and Sango to the tree disappeared and the two immediately went to their friend who was still lying on the ground unconscious. "What made her change her mind?" Miroku asked Sango as he brushed back Inuyasha's bangs.

"I don't know. None of this made sense." Sango shook her head and grabbed Inuyasha's cold hand. "Why did she do it?"

"I don't know." Miroku met Sango's confused gaze. "I don't know."

----------

It wasn't long after Kagome and Sesshoumaru began their journey, that Kagome suddenly stopped walking. She felt something, though she didn't exactly know what, enter her body.

"Oh my..." Kagome clutched her chest and immediately fell forward. Sesshoumaru instantly caught her and held her wilted body against his own. He looked down into Kagome's eyes which were eerily vacant.

"Kagome?" She blinked at the sound of her name and then met his gaze, her sapphire eyes back to normal, only there was a slight sadness in them.

"Kikyou's dead." She said softly.

"I know. She's been dead." Sesshoumaru set her back on her feet, but she just shook her head and sat down on a rock. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, waiting for her explanation.

"When Kikyou was brought back to life, she needed my soul in order to be whole again. But I wouldn't let her have it. I got all of it back except for one piece. That piece has enable Kikyou to live and also live off of other souls." Kagome put her hand on her chest. "I just got that piece back. She's dead. Gone."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. But he knew Kagome was worried, no doubt about Inuyasha. She would probably want to go back and check on him. Sesshoumaru felt something tug at his heart. Jealously? It would appear so.

Shaking her head, Kagome stood. "Well, let's go. We've wasted enough time." They began walking and Sesshoumaru just stared at her. "What?" Kagome looked up at him after awhile, annoyed at his staring.

"Don't you want to go to him?" Sesshoumaru asked before he knew what he was saying.

"Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's either one of two things. In hell, or sulking in a tree somewhere. Both cases I really can't help him with." Kagome shrugged and Sesshoumaru smirked.

She was really over him.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Alright! I'm back in the flow.

Inuyasha: Where the hell have you been!

Moonchild: I'm sorry! I've been moving. And everyone who has moved before knows what kind of pain that it is.

Kagome: Plus wasn't there like, no internet for like a week in your new house?

Moonchild: No internet or cable. Moving is a bitch. Don't move, just stay where you are. It's better.

Sesshoumaru: Well MC moving would have probably been better if you weren't such a pack rat.

Inuyasha: Yeah, like you don't need all of those stuff animals I saw in your room. C'mon get rid of them.

Moonchild: NOOOOO! Those animals are my friends! You don't get rid of your friends! Well... unless you're Naraku, but that's beside the point.

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: Psycho.

Moonchild: You know what, just shut it. Ok well! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please send a review! But no flames! They... they... burn!


	16. Chapter 16: The Choice

**Chapter 16: The Choice**

"Ugh..." Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered open and he could see five faces peering down at him with worry. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede closely surrounded him. Sango brushed back his bangs and smiled at him.

"You finally woke up." Miroku said with a grin.

"What... happened?" Everyone backed up and gave him room as the hanyou slowly sat up. He placed his hand on his forehead and shut his eyes trying to recall the last bit of memory that he could.

"You passed out and we brought you back to the hut. You've been out for hours. It's past mid-day already." Sango said as she fixed him up some leftovers from the lunch everyone ate. "Eat." Inuyasha numbly took the bowl of food, only to set it down in front of him.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou was dragging you to hell." Miroku said after a moment of silence. "But then she backed out and let you live. Do you know why?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember everything that happened. Suddenly pieces began to come back. "She needed to tell me something..." He whispered hoarsely. "And she could only do it at the gateway of hell." He could hear her broken voice in his head even now.

_"I loved you. But I died. You have to accept that. This is my final goodbye."_

But she also told him something else. Something to do with the final shard. Inuyasha pressed his hand harder to his forehead and tried to concentrate on the words that Kikyou had said before she fell into the pit of hell.

_"...northern...mountains...village..."_

His eyes snapped open. "Guys! I know where the final shard is!" He suddenly said and then hopped to his feet. "It was what Kikyou had to tell me. But the only way for her to tell me without Naraku finding out was to drag me close to hell so that the screams of the demons made it impossible for anyone to hear."

"Wow, she really went to the extremes just to tell you where the shard is." Miroku scratched his head and looked at Sango in awe. "I mean she had us thinking that we were all about to die."

"Well... I think we were. I think that was the original plan but she said that Kagome helped her realize what her final miko duty was so..." Inuyasha looked away. "I guess she changed her mind."

"How nice of her." Miroku hopped to his feet and then helped Sango up. "Well... what are we waiting for? Lead the way puppy!"

Packing up, the group headed out in the direction of the shard in almost a dead run.

----------

Naraku paced up and down his dark room. Anger boiled from within. He could even feel the intense heat from the flame of burning anger that was growing inside of him. He stopped pacing and let out a loud yell while thrusting his fist into the wall in front of him.

"That BITCH!" He yelled in utter rage. "She fucking ruined everything!" He roughly sat himself down and leaned his head against the wall. Everything was falling into place perfectly. He was so close to being rid of the thorn in side, the thing that kept him from becoming the ultimate ruler, the Inu-tachi.

But then Kikyou had to back out and not only that, destroy his puppet from even completing her unfinished task! "Kanna!" His yell for his ward echoed throughout the halls in his dark castle.

Kanna came in, her tiny mirror in hand, and knelt down in front of him. "Show me Kagome." An image of Kagome and Sesshoumaru climbing up a mountain pass came in the view of the tiny mirror.

Kagome. Her soul was now complete. And the person that stood in the way of her and Inuyasha was now gone. How long after the chain breaking will Kagome leave Sesshoumaru to run back into Inuyasha's arms?

And no doubt Sesshoumaru wouldn't try to stop her. He wouldn't sink so low as to beg from some human wench to stay with him.

It was inevitable. Kagome loved Inuyasha and no matter how much time she spent with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha still held the keys to her heart... or so... Naraku thought. And based on _his_ judgment, Naraku was sure that once this chain that held them together broke, Kagome would be on her way back to Inuyasha.

There was no doubt she knew that Kikyou had died. She was probably worried sick on whether or not Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyou and if he didn't, how he was coping with it all.

Yes, this was the new plan, the minute that chain broke, whenever it broke, Naraku would be watching and waiting for the moment Kagome left her bodyguard Sesshoumaru and went running back to Inuyasha.

Only, she would never make it to Inuyasha.

Naraku would capture before the hanyou even knew she was coming back to him. Then he would have no worries on whether or not someone would come and save the wench. Because she would have already burned her bridges with both brothers.

She would be alone, and all his.

His lips twisted in a smile as the thought played in his mind. He would screw with her mind for a couple of days, and then when she was in her black hole of depression, he would take her as his mate.

And once that happened, the jewel would never be pure again. And darkness would reign.

It almost seemed too far fetch. But Naraku was very patience. He would wait. He was never the one to jump in things, and this plan was one that needed patience. And so, that was what he would do.

Good things always come to those who wait.

----------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been traveling all morning and now it was becoming late afternoon. They were now starting to reach higher and higher along the mountain paths so the air was becoming thinner and it was becoming very hard for Kagome to breathe.

And although the air was starting to get much cooler, Kagome was flushed and was starting to pant. Since there was only a little bit of oxygen in the air it was making Kagome extremely dizzy. Sesshoumaru however wasn't even affected by the change in atmosphere and was continuing at normal pace, while Kagome was lagging behind.

She even lengthened the chain so that he could keep going at a pace suitable for him and she could go at a pace that wouldn't make her collapse.

Trying to distract herself from the upcoming nausea in her stomach, Kagome attempted some conversation with her youkai companion. "So Sesshoumaru, once we get this chain broken, what are you going to do first?" Kagome asked.

"Go three hundred and one feet away from you." Sesshoumaru said impassively and Kagome laughed. "You?" He asked after she stopped laughing.

"Well after you get your three hundred and ONE feet away from me, expect me to find you again because I have no idea as to how to find Kaede's village so I'm going to need you to take me there." Kagome smiled at him.

"Back to Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked nonchalantly.

"Hell no." Kagome answered suddenly. "I'm going home for awhile I guess." She honestly didn't know what she would do. Sesshoumaru had been with her for three weeks now the thought of being without him was almost... scary. "I guess I'll be back to traveling with Inuyasha eventually, but that's because I miss my friends." Kagome stopped walking and clutched her stomach.

She was still feeling sick, despite the conversation she and Sesshoumaru were having.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned around and walked back to her. He scooped up her body and then began the trail up the mountain once again, Kagome still continued the conversation. "I'm still kinda mad at Inuyasha. The bastard said I meant nothing to him."

"What do you want to mean to him?" Sesshoumaru indifferently asked, not looking down at Kagome's figure but instead straight ahead.

"I want to be his friend. I know you hate him, but Inuyasha isn't really that bad of a guy. Despite his rough outer edge, there's a good, genuine heart deep...deep... really deep inside." Kagome went on. "We've been through a lot. And I just want... I just want him to recognize me for the person I am... and the friendship that we have. But I guess that isn't a fair request."

"Why?" The word escaped his lips before he could hold it back.

"Because to him, I'm Kikyou. I'm the person he fell in love with long ago. Only... I'm really _not_ the person he fell in love with. Inuyasha's pretty stupid sometimes. And he really doesn't understand his emotions. I bet I confused him." Kagome smiled at the thought.

"You confuse a lot of people." Sesshoumaru mumbled and Kagome laugh.

"Is the Mr. Lord of Who Gives a Shit confessing to have been confused by a mere worthless human?" Kagome pretended to act shocked as she gasped and then giggled when Sesshoumaru looked down at her with one of his hard glares.

"This Sesshoumaru is never confused." He said as his gaze moved away from her and back on the path straight ahead.

"Well this Kagome wants a rest." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you are resting. I'm carrying you." Sesshoumaru said, as if she didn't know.

"No, I mean I'm hungry-"

"You left your backpack at the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru reminded her.

"Oh dammit, you're right. Jez, I keep forgetting that thing." Kagome mumbled and her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "Oh look!" Kagome pointed at some bushes with nice round blue berries on them. "Berries! Oh and look! It's conveniently next to a tree for shade!"

"In...deed." Sesshoumaru grunted and set Kagome down who merrily skipped to the shady spot full of berries.

----------

Inuyasha stopped for a short break next to a beautiful river. Shippou and Kirara went off to play in its refreshing water, while the rest of the group had an overdo talk. "Miroku, Sango... I just want to say... sorry." Inuyasha flatten his ears against his head as he looked at the ground in front of him.

He was sitting cross-legged in front of Sango and Miroku who were smiling at his sulking form. "Inuyasha, it's ok. We understand you've been under... quite a bit of stress lately." Miroku smiled and Sango shook her head with a grin.

"No... more like under quite a bit of jealously lately." Sango winked at Miroku who looked at Inuyasha with a grin.

The storm that was between the group seemed to have past, and the dark mood that had been lingering over them was gone as well. The death of Kikyou... the second time, had really broke Inuyasha, and his recent nature of anger and jealously. He was mourning for the love that he lost. Something that he didn't get to do the first time.

"I think I'm going to head into the river, I'm a little hot." Sango said, sensing that 'guy time' was currently needed. As soon as she was out of earshot, Miroku went and sat next to Inuyasha.

"You want to talk about what's been going on lately? With Kagome?" Miroku asked finally and Inuyasha gave a long sigh.

"I don't know. It angered me that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were together and the fact that she didn't come crying to me to protect her, or to stay with her. It hurt. She decided to face this thing on her own... without me. She didn't want my protection even though I promised it to her." Inuyasha looked on the other side of the river at a beautiful tree. Its body was bent over and its long branches were touching the blue surface.

"She didn't need your protection, though." Miroku pointed out.

"That's just it, I guess. I felt like I was loosing Kikyou-"

"That's where you messed up Inuyasha." Miroku cut in. "When you look at Kagome, you see another Kikyou. And you're not looking at Kagome for who she is. Because in fact, she is not Kikyou. She is herself. For a reincarnation she acts nothing like Kikyou. Face it. Fifty years ago had it been Kagome and not Kikyou you know things would have turned out differently."

"Yeah... they would have." Inuyasha knew that if it had been Kagome fifty years ago... she wouldn't have believed it was him that hurt her. And if it really had been him, she would have died without hatred. Just sorrow. Because that was her nature.

"So whenever Kagome comes back are you going to try and mend the relationship?" Miroku's question penetrated his thoughts.

Once more Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "I don't think she's coming back, Miroku." He didn't meet the monk's gaze, but he knew the question that was running through the monk's head.

"Why?" Bingo.

"Well... that night I went into the clearing with Kikyou... after we had that fight... Kagome showed up. And I said something... that I know hurt her, but I really didn't mean to say it." Inuyasha hastily explained.

"What did you say?" Miroku's tone forced the hanyou to meet his gaze.

"That she meant nothing to me." Inuyasha sighed and knew he would have to explain the whole story. "Kikyou and I were there and she suddenly asked me what I thought of Kagome. I didn't want to upset her or get her mad at me since the first time since she came back, she actually wanted to be with me, so I lied and told her nothing. Kagome heard that."

"How do you know she did?" Miroku asked.

"Because she jumped out from behind a tree and sat me a hundred times." Inuyasha gave a side smile at the thought of her. Sometimes her anger was amusing. Endearing, really.

"Oh." Miroku smiled as well.

"She told me and Kikyou off too. Called me a bastard. But the look in her eyes... the disappointment that was there. It made me feel like walking shit." Inuyasha said and Miroku chuckled.

"Well you are walking shit." He said with a grin.

"But there was something else in her eyes, Miroku. Or rather... there wasn't something in her eyes. She wasn't crying. And there was no brokenness. And that's how I know... I've lost her. She doesn't need me anymore." Inuyasha's shoulders sagged as he said it. "It's because of him that she doesn't hurt because of me."

"Because of who?" Miroku wondered.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said flatly. "I knew it the day she saved me from that boar. The way they stood next to each other. The sight literally gave me goose bumps." He shivered, and then shook his head. "I'll probably never see her again."

"Now, now, Inuyasha. She may not love you, but she still cares about you as a friend. And Kagome doesn't discard her friends so easily." He patted Inuyasha's shoulder in comfort, but Inuyasha felt none.

"I hope you're right." Inuyasha said his voice full of doubt.

----------

Kagome smiled as she stood and stretched. "That was a nice rest Sesshoumaru." She walked over to his figure that was leaning against a tree. "Ready?" She asked and he only grunted.

"I never wanted to rest in the first place." He complained and they began walking.

"Well excuse me for being human and having a hard time to breathe in this no oxygen zone!" Kagome huffed as she walked a little in front of him.

"You're excused for being worthless." Sesshoumaru replied and Kagome snapped her head around to meet his golden gaze.

"You listen here!" Suddenly she stopped walking and broke out into a smile. She began giggling and then the giggling turned into laugher. Sesshoumaru stopped walking as well and lifted a quizzical eyebrow in her direction.

"Why are you laughing?" He finally asked.

"Don't you see what we're doing?" Kagome said between her laughs. "Its like a flashback of how we acted in the beginning. And it's hilarious!" Kagome clutched her stomach as she continued laughing. "I guess you don't find it as funny as I do."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "As soon as you pull yourself together you will see that the fork in the road is coming up."

"Ok...I'm done." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to him. "Ah... Sesshoumaru. It's times like these that I'm going to miss so much." Kagome giggled at the memories of their 'fights'.

"You're going to miss the sarcastic battles?" Sesshoumaru slightly shook his head.

"Yep." Kagome nodded and grinned.

They reached the fork in the road when Kagome felt a pulse rush through her body. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in a long time. She detected a shard! And not just any shard... but the last shard!

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome grabbed his arm and stopped walking.

"What now? Having another-" But the sight of her caused him to stop talking.

"I sense a shard." Kagome met his gaze and said in almost a whisper. "The... last...shard..."

"Where?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She pointed to the path opposite from where Tsuki wanted them to go. "There. Sesshoumaru if we go for it now, it means putting all thoughts of freedom on hold. I feel it in the ninja village and I have a feeling that fight won't be easy. It's not long until sundown. If we wait... Naraku could get it before we ever reached it."

"So..." Kagome continued. Kagome looked up and met his golden orbs that showed no hint of an answer to her next question. "Do we get freedom, or do we get the shard?"

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Did MC leave you on a cliffy? I think she did!

Inuyasha: Wow... you're a bitch.

Moonchild: And you're a bastard, so it works out.

Yasei-hana: Why isn't Kouga in this fic?

Moonchild: Yasei... when in the hell did you get here?

Yasei-hana: I don't know. But answer the damn question.

Moonchild: Yeah... I'm sorry Kouga isn't really in this fic. I've been meaning to put him in here, but I guess... it really isn't a 'Kouga' fic. I mean I like the guy. He is sweet at times, especially when he gave Kagome those flowers that one time-

Sesshoumaru: He did WHAT! --runs off to kill Kouga--

Yasei-hana: Good job, MC. Now one of the many loves in my life is about to DIE! Thanks, thanks a lot.

Moonchild: Gomen... well anyways, thanks SO much for reading this fic and thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews I get every time I check my mail. Its amazing. I love it. It's what keeps me going. Honestly. So please review! But no flames! They make... me...not... go...

--Kagome just enters the room--

Kagome: Why is Yasei-hana here?

Yasei-hana: Ok wow, am I just not allowed to be here!

Kagome: No! I was just wondering-

Moonchild: Yasei there's cran-apple juice in the fridge. Go drink it please.

Yasei-hana: Good idea.


	17. Chapter 17: A High Price for Freedom

**Chapter 17: A High Price for Freedom **

"Do we get freedom, or do we get the shard?" Kagome held Sesshoumaru's golden gaze. Silence hung between them and Kagome could hear her own heart beating. She wanted... more than anything to be with Sesshoumaru a little bit longer but, she couldn't force him to stay with her.

"Tsuki can get her own damn flower." Sesshoumaru said haughtily and then followed the path to the right. "Damn wench thinks we owe her favors." Kagome grinned and quickly trailed behind him. "We have a fucking hanyou to kill; we can't be running around Japan doing her shitty little errands." He continued to mutter under his breath. "I hope they take away her damn magic."

They were going for the shard. All thoughts of freedom were being put on hold. Kagome couldn't have been happier.

"The amazing team of Sesshoumaru and Kagome are going out on another adventure!" Kagome said in her announcer voice. "Will this be the youkai and miko's last quest or will more perils lie ahead? Find out next time-"

"Should have chosen freedom." Sesshoumaru remarked sarcastically and Kagome giggled.

"The silence would drive you mad." Kagome said knowingly.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"What would I do without hearing that word every five seconds? I think I would go mad. And start 'indeed-ing' myself." Kagome shook her head.

It had only been three weeks. Three weeks with Sesshoumaru and yet she felt like she had been with him forever. And right now, she didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to leave the one person that she had unknowingly become so attached too.

However, it wasn't this way in the beginning. She could remember that first day of traveling with Sesshoumaru. The silence that was between them. And then when they did talk, it was nothing but fighting. He refused to say her name, and she would always speak out of place. The pair seemed to be on a collision course for disaster.

Until...something changed in them. It was subtle and Kagome didn't realize it until she woke up one morning and had the fleeting thought of never wanting to leave Sesshoumaru. It was so subtle of a change Kagome didn't know exactly when she had fallen.

Fallen for the Lord of the Western lands.

Or rather, Mr. Lord of Who Gives a Shit.

Kagome was walking next to Sesshoumaru; she slowly turned her head and took a quick glance at his profile. He was strong and walked with his head held high. He wasn't unsure of himself and he wasn't rash in his decisions, he was firm, he was a leader, a protector.

Inside, Kagome knew she could count on Sesshoumaru to be there for her, to protect her at least while they were chained together. If he gave his word, he would keep it. He wouldn't soil his honor by breaking his word.

Was that what was so attractive?

Kagome didn't know. She didn't know the hows or whys or whens. Just that she was falling, falling hard, falling fast. But she couldn't let her mind finish it. She couldn't let her mind say _'falling in love'_ it was too dangerous.

"Kagome." He spoke her name and it suddenly jerked her from her thoughts. "Second thoughts?" He asked sardonically and Kagome smirked.

"No. I'm just thinking." Sesshoumaru cast her a side glance when she said that.

"Be careful." He said and Kagome's mouth fell open as she put her hands on her hips to give him some attitude.

"You should know by now that I don't care if you are the greatest youkai in all the land, you don't talk to THIS Kagome like that. Because THIS Kagome will purify your youkai ass in a heartbeat." Kagome snapped her fingers. "Like that!"

"Forgive me for not caring." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

They continued on their sarcastic badgering like the good times.

----------

Tsuki jumped in the air in triumph. "AH-HA!" She yelled victoriously. Haruka watched the other fairy do a cheerful dance around the fountain. The two had been watching Sesshoumaru and Kagome intensely, waiting for the moment when they would decide.

"I must say, clever trick, Tsuki." Haruka folded her arms and smirked at the fairy. "I mean you managed to lead them to the shard we discovered without revealing it to Naraku and prove to me that freedom isn't first on their minds."

Tsuki beamed.

"However," Haruka's smirk turned into hard glare. "What you did was risky. What if they had chosen freedom? Then what? Kagome would have been without a protector and the shard would have been discovered by Naraku. You relied too much on your feelings and didn't weigh in the other outcomes. The other what ifs." Haruka scolded and Tsuki's face fell.

"Well... it worked didn't it?" She sat on the rim of the fountain and stared into the blue waters at the image of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Haruka sighed and her gaze soon joined Tsuki's. "I suppose. I just wish you would think things through more. If you did that from the beginning these two wouldn't be going through this."

"And would that have been a good thing? I mean look at her. She looks so happy. Before... though she played the happy role, there was something, something always missing in her smile. Now look at her." Tsuki protested as she gestured towards Kagome.

"And him!" She continued, looking at Sesshoumaru. "His whole attitude has changed. And the way he looks at Kagome... watches out for her... it's because of him that Kagome wasn't broken up about Inuyasha and Kikyou in the forest together."

"I suppose you're right." Haruka smiled at Sesshoumaru's form. "He looks like his father, you know. And now... he's starting to act like him. It shall be very interesting to see how this all turns out."

"That it will." Tsuki agreed.

----------

The sun was about to set and Kagome could feel the shard getting closer. The two had fell into a silence, but now Kagome spoke up and broke it. "So how do we plan to get this shard? I mean these are well trained Ninjas. We can't just walk up in there and take it."

"This Sesshoumaru can." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I don't think so. I don't care how strong you _think_ you are. We still need a plan." Kagome protested.

"Ninja or not a human is a human. And a human is worthless." He explained.

"Your view of us humans is going to come back and bite you in the ass one day when one of us finally kills you." Kagome shook her head and Sesshoumaru cast a smirk in her direction.

"The day you purify me." He said in a smart remark and Kagome huffed.

"You betcha."

The two fell silent and soon they found their way at the entrance of the Ninja village. Four large walls made out of bamboo sticks surrounded the village as a protective barrier. The door used for entrance was shut.

And no one was in sight.

"I don't like this, Sesshoumaru." Kagome stepped closer to him and looked from around his shoulder. She could feel a presence but it was neither human, youkai, or hanyou.

Sesshoumaru's golden orbs narrowed as he placed a protective arm in front of Kagome. "Do your thing." He commanded and Kagome gave a slight nod.

"Grow three-hundred feet." She whispered. "Invisible." She said quickly after. The newly growing chain disappeared.

"Put up your barrier." He issued another command. "We're going in." Kagome nodded and took a step back. She held up her arms and crossed them in front of her. She felt Sesshoumaru snake his arm around her waist and soon they were lifted off, up and over the bamboo wall.

They landed on the ground silently. And in the middle of a circle of Ninjas.

"They have some courage." A man spoke. He was directly in front of them, arms and legs crossed, sitting down but hovering high in the air. He had a creepy lanky look about him. His face was flat and his mouth was wide, and his eyes were narrow slits of red, his brown hair straight and then. His skin was a ghostly pale, not shimmering like Sesshoumaru, but sickly like the dead.

The image of a snake is what Kagome first thought of when she saw this man.

His right and left men were quite the opposite from him. They were large and bulky, wearing no shirts, their muscular chest was filled with battle scars. They wore bandages around their hands up to their writs. And one man had a bandage covering his entire face.

The surrounding Ninjas smirked and laughed at the intruders. They knew that their fate was about to be handed out and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"We've been waiting for you. We Ninjas can sense oncoming intruders for miles." He said arrogantly, almost as arrogantly as Sesshoumaru if that was even possible.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but moved directly in front of Kagome. She in turn, peered around his shoulder to watch the conversation.

"What did you come here for? No one knows this place. No one wants to come here unless they are training or they are our enemies. But we only fight with other Ninjas. And I can see, you are clearly not one...youkai." He said with disgust. "So why are you here?"

"Your almighty Ninja powers can't read minds? Shame." Sesshoumaru replied hauntingly. "You have something that doesn't belong to you. And I'm here to get it back."

"What's the girl here for, a trade?" He licked his lips in seduction and Kagome thought she was going to hurl.

Sesshoumaru let out a deep growl. "She is only here to bring the item home. You touch her and you will be on your way to hell." He warned and Kagome shivered at the coldness in his voice.

The man let out a chuckle. "I can see she means a great deal to you. So, please tell me, Orochimaru, what is at my village that you think is not mine."

"Shikon no Tama shard." Sesshoumaru said slowly and Orochimaru laughed sadistically.

"That is as rightfully mine as it is yours." He said and then narrowed his eyes. "But I'll tell you what," He reached around his neck and pulled of a necklace and held it in front of Sesshoumaru. Attached to the end was the shard, glowing a dark purple. "If you can get past my village... you can have it." He smirked and rose higher into the air.

"Faithful Ninjas..." He called out to his village. "Have your fun."

The chain began to vibrate.

A battle broke loose as the Ninjas disbanded and Orochimaru rose high above to watch. Attacks were being thrown at Kagome and Sesshoumaru from all directions. They were dodging flying Chinese stars as well as daggers. Slowly the two drifted apart.

Sesshoumaru was holding his end up effortlessly. He was faster than them and could sense their every position high in the tree where they tried to hide. He killed a majority of them with one blow from Tokijin.

But Kagome was having difficulty with her end. Using her barrier so much was beginning to wear her out and she didn't have her bow and arrows to kill the Ninjas from afar, so she had to attack up close and personal. She had picked up a dagger that was thrown at her and used it as a weapon.

Luckily Sesshoumaru was killing the brunt of the Ninjas, leaving her with just a few to handle with at a time. Kagome turned around and stabbed a guy in the heart, he fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"My, my, aren't we just the fighter." A woman dropped from the limbs and stood in front of Kagome. She had jet black hair and bright blue eyes that made her look demon-like. Her outfit was seductively revealing, showing off each slender curve of her body. She jerked her hand in front of her, showing long, slender, fine-pointed needles between each finger.

"Nice weapon." Kagome twirled her dagger and then held it in stabbing position. "Gonna poke me to death?" She mocked.

The woman let out a shrieking laugh. "Hardly." She flicked her wrist and sent the needles in Kagome's direction. She dodged all but was slit by one. Blood pour from her cheek and Kagome stood shocked at she touched the wound.

It hurt like crap. The woman laughed and pulled out more needles. "No one touches my Orochimaru, try dodging these." She flung her wrist and Kagome began to run. It only took one of those needles to kill her.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called. She was huffing, out of breath and exhausted. It was hard to run and dodge and occasionally she felt the edge of a needle cut her.

The woman laughed. She flicked her wrist again. Hit. A needle went right through Kagome's ankle. Letting out a scream of pain Kagome fell to the ground. She turned around and saw the woman standing on a tree limb over her. "Now you die."

She threw needles at Kagome and pinned her down by her shirt and skirt. Kagome was unable to move. Then she smiled. "My name is Haku. Know that is who your killer is." She laughed and flung a handful of needles directed at Kagome's heart.

Kagome screamed. Closing her eyes she waited for the hit, but it never came. She heard the needles going through flesh though, however, it was not her own. All at once, she felt the chain vibration against her ankle become a throbbing. Through her close eyes she could see a brilliant flash of light.

The vibration was no more. The chain was no more. It was broken.

Opening her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru's body over her. She watched in horror as blood dripped down from the needles that pierced his chest onto her shirt. "No, no no!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "You didn't have to do that!" She watched Sesshoumaru stagger trying to catch his breath. He was in pain, Kagome could see it and it was something that Sesshoumaru would never show.

"I wanted to." He forced, for it was hard to speak. Slowly standing up he turned to the Ninja. "You were foolish not to run, wench." He said coldly, sounding more like himself.

Haku had been watching them with interest. Now she was slashed in half by Sesshoumaru's whip.

"Kagome." He pulled out the needles that pinned her to the ground and brought her to her feet. "Get out of here. I don't want you hurt."

"No!" Kagome shouted. "I am not leaving you! Plus I can't we're still-" Sesshoumaru shook his head and soon a white cloud formed at Kagome's feet. She looked down and realized the chain wasn't there.

"I'll come back for you." Sesshoumaru said and then sent her away into the forest.

"No!" Kagome shouted at his retreating figure.

Trees flew passed her as Sesshoumaru's cloud carried her away from the battle and into safety. Finally it slowed and Kagome felt herself being placed on the forest floor. "NO!" Kagome collapsed in utter exhaustion.

"KAGOME!" The Inu-tachi exclaimed at once. She had, in fact, landed right in the middle of their camp. The sun was now set and they were about to build a fire when Kagome landed on the ground.

Kagome looked up and saw the faces of her friends. Sango rushed to her and helped her sit up. "Kagome-chan what happened?" Her voice was filled with worry.

"I knew something bad was going to happened before today was over with." Kagome sobbed in Sango's arms.

"Miroku get some medicine for Kagome's ankle." Sango commanded as she gently rocked the crying girl. Shippou and Kirara sat near Sango, casting a worrying glance at Kagome. Inuyasha sat on the other side of Sango, also gazing at Kagome with worry. Miroku began to wrap up Kagome's wound.

And Kagome just cried. Because of her, because she was so stupid to scream for help, Sesshoumaru had gotten hurt. Now he was fighting the Ninjas alone and wounded and there was nothing Kagome could do about it. And on top of that the chain was broken; her journey with Sesshoumaru was now over-

Kagome suddenly sat up.

The chain... was broken! That meant that Sesshoumaru cared for her more than his own soul! Kagome smiled. Her journey wasn't over, it was just beginning! The chain was broken!

Worry filled Kagome again. But Sesshoumaru was badly hurt. And now he was fighting by himself. "Everyone!" She finally focused on the group that was in front of her. They returned her gaze with worry.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean look." She pointed to the chain...or rather where the chain would be. "It's gone." The group broke out into smiles, including Inuyasha.

"How-" But Kagome shook her head, stopping Miroku with his question.

"That's not important. What is important is that Sesshoumaru is fighting a group of Ninjas by himself and we have to go help! It's where the last shard is!" Kagome said in a rush.

"Ok!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "We'll go." Everyone gave him a surprised look but then quickly nodded.

"Let's go get that shard!" They cheered.

Packing up camp quickly, the group headed out to the village. Sango forced Kagome to ride on Kirara's back and after a few minutes of "I'll be fine," Kagome obeyed and got on. Inuyasha led the way and the pace as a dead run.

Kagome smiled as the wind brushed past her. This will teach Sesshoumaru not to send her away. Damn arrogant youkai tries to fight his battles alone too many times.

----------

Naraku laughed evilly as watched the Inu-tachi travel to their destination, wherever it was Naraku did not know. It didn't matter. He was soon going to ruin their plans.

Naraku had been watching the Ninja fight with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He didn't know why they were fighting for he couldn't see the person Sesshoumaru had been talking too.

But he did see the chain break. He did see Sesshoumaru protect Kagome with his own body. He did see Sesshoumaru send her away.

And that screwed up his plans a little. Now Kagome was safely with the Inu-tachi and now he had to get through them in order to get her. But he was already formulating a plan.

It was so close now, so very close.

**End of Chapter**

**----------**

Moonchild: Oh freaking yeah baby. That's chapter 17. THE chapter.

Kagome: Yep. THE chapter.

Inuyasha: Why is it THE chapter?

Sesshoumaru: Because you moron it's THE chapter THE chain breaks. And THE chapter that all the Single Spark readers have been waiting for! Idiot.

Moonchild: I know Inuyasha! Say no to stupidity.

Inuyasha: Well sorry it's not like I give a fuck about THE chapter or THE fanfic for that matter.

Kagome: Don't be such a sour Inuyasha.

Moonchild: I know, right? Honestly. Ok! So I'm finally caught up! Now updates won't be every day but I will try to make them once a week. You know how it is, busy as crap. Anyhoo thanks SO much for reading this fic. I thank you for the reviews and please continue to send them! But no flames, fire is dangerous and should not be used to hurt others.

Inuyasha: Oh hell yeah it should!

Moonchild: Kagome, hide the matches.

Kagome: HAI!


	18. Chapter 18: Naraku's Chance

**Chapter 18: Naraku's Chance **

"AH-HA!" Tsuki cheered as she danced around the fountain. "I KNEW it would work!" All the other fairies had gathered to watch the battle and were totally shocked when Sesshoumaru saved Kagome, causing the chain to break. "HA!" She pointed at Haruka, who had a grin on her face.

"I will never doubt you again, Tsu." Haruka smiled.

"And I will hold you to that, forever." Tsuki sat on the edge of the fountain. The fairies who had been watching quickly disbanded, mumbling their opinions about it all. "_And_ he sent her away to protect her." Tsuki shook her head.

"He's changed." Haruka remarked.

"She's changed." Tsuki countered.

"They've both changed." Haruka said and Tsuki nodded.

"What do you think this will mean for the task that She must complete?" Tsuki wondered out loud. "And how will this story end, now that something new has been put into play?"

"I haven't the clue. I guess we shall wait and see." Haruka sighed.

"I hate waiting." Tsuki groaned.

"Hai... me too." Haruka sighed once more.

**----------**

The group had been running for quite some time. But now Kagome no longer smiled. Pain from her wound finally caught up with her, and exhaustion from battle was making her weary. She felt new blood trickle down her ankle, seeping through the bandage. Haku had stabbed her right through her ankle, and although the needles were thin, they cut like razors, letting blood trickle from the entry wound to the exit.

Miroku looked back at Kagome and noticed her pale face. And then his eyes slid down to Kagome's wound and he immediately stopped running. "Inuyasha!" He called to his hanyou friend who turned around and looked at him. "We need to stop." Inuyasha looked at him and then Kagome who was riding on Kirara.

Kirara instinctively stopped, she could smell blood, Sango turned to see Kagome and her eyes widen with horror. Inuyasha stopped and walked over to the group.

All were looking at Kagome, all were worried. "I'm fine guys, we have to keep moving." Kagome gave a weak smile but no one moved.

"No." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome directly in the eyes. It had been the first time since the confrontation in the forest that he actually directly spoke to her. "You're injured and you need rest. Sango, get some more bandages, Miroku light a fire." He walked over to Kagome and reached out to pick her up.

She flinched and Inuyasha withdrew his hands, hurt from her reaction. "I only want to help you." He mumbled and Kagome sorrowfully looked at him.

"I know, I'm sorry." She mumbled back. Inuyasha reached out again and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off Kirara, he cradle her body against his, walked over to where Miroku was lighting a fire and gently set Kagome down. Unwrapping her bandages, Inuyasha set the bloody ones next to him and took the clean ones from Sango.

Ever so lightly he wrapped it around her ankle. Kagome cringed, but remained still. When Inuyasha was done he patted it lightly and met Kagome's gaze. His gaze was remorseful, sorry for what he's done. He opened his mouth to say something...

But something...no...someone snatched Kagome from her resting place. A long arm stretched from the forest and grabbed the young miko by the waist. It forcefully pulled her into the trees.

"KAGOME!" Everyone screamed with horror.

A deep chuckle could be heard from the forest. Naraku rose from the trees holding a wiggling Kagome against his chest. Instantly Inuyasha drew out his sword and sent Kaza no Kizu hurling towards Naraku. A purple bubble surrounded Naraku and Kagome, blocking the attack effortlessly.

"Foolish hanyou. You are dealing with the real Naraku this time. You're shocked?" He laughed at the portrait of shock each face was portraying. "You shouldn't be. I for one realize that the only way to get this job done is to do it myself." His arms wrapped across Kagome. "She's beautiful, isn't she Inuyasha?" His kissed her ear and Kagome threw her head back to pop him in the face. "And feisty. I like them tough."

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH YOU PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!" Inuyasha roared and Naraku only chuckled in response.

"Say goodbye, my dear. We shall be leaving now." Naraku laughed and then raced across the forest.

Inuyasha desperately tried to follow him, but it was no use. Naraku had covered his scent. The location of his castle was hidden; Inuyasha didn't have a clue of where to begin.

"SHHHHHIIIIIIITTTT!" He screamed as he punched the nearest tree. He had let Kagome down. When she finally came back to him he had let her get taken by Naraku. "DAMMIT!" He cursed and then sat down in a huff. He needed to think. He had to find a way to save her.

Before Naraku hurt her, and before Sesshoumaru found out.

----------

Sesshoumaru's eyelids slowly opened. Everything was a blur. He blinked and things became more focused. He was sitting under a tree, his back against its hard trunk, his boa circled around him, supporting his back like a pillow, and a young girl sitting patiently next to him, staring.

"Rin?" He asked once his eyes focused.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is so glad Sesshoumaru-sama is awake! Rin was so worried when Rin found Sesshoumaru-sama lying under the tree not moving!" Rin exclaimed.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru tried to remember the last thing that happened. He remembered fighting Orochimaru, and then everything went black as the Tensaiga carried him away from the burning village into safety.

_Kagome..._

Her name floated across his mind. He had sent her away after he saved her, after the chain broke. After that he fought every ninja around, killing them all, claiming the shikon shard.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes snapped open; Rin was staring at him sweetly. He realized he was on the outside borders of the western lands, but what made him get up so suddenly was the he remembered...

He had sent Kagome to Inuyasha.

Rising to his feet, Sesshoumaru patted Rin on the head. "Go find Jaken." He ordered and Rin nodded. Sesshoumaru then sped off into the direction of Inuyasha, his mind racing. If that damn hanyou let anything happen to Kagome, he would kill him. He would flat out kill him.

Following the boy's retched stench, it didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to come across him sitting in the middle of the forest muttering curses to himself.

Despite the wounds in his chest, Sesshoumaru sped to Inuyasha, grabbed his throat and pinned him to the nearest tree. His friends let out their usual scream, calling his name over and over again.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha clawed at Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru expected Kagome to appear behind him and tap him on the shoulder saying, _"For a powerful youkai you have poor smelling. I'm right here!"_

But the slight fear in Inuyasha's eyes was telling Sesshoumaru... there was something going on. Aggravated at the hanyou's silence, he squeezed harder. "Where is Kagome?" He roared.

"She's..." Inuyasha coughed. "She's...been...taken!" He wheezed out.

"By who?" Sesshoumaru asked through gritted teeth, showing off his fangs. A crimson red began to outline his golden eyes, and Inuyasha's fear was growing.

"Nar..a...ku..." Inuyasha coughed.

Not saying a word, Sesshoumaru effortlessly threw Inuyasha's body across the forest and into a tree. It snapped in half and Inuyasha limply sat at the broken trunk. Sesshoumaru turned around, his eyes a deeper red.

"I will kill you." He said coldly and began after Inuyasha when Miroku stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru! The more we stand here and fight the more time ticks away at Kagome's life! We have to find her!" Miroku shouted at Sesshoumaru who immediately stopped.

Inuyasha's death could wait. The monk was right, he needed to find Kagome. But how? Naraku's castle was hidden. His scent, aura, all hidden. How do you find something you can't see, sense, or smell? Sesshoumaru was pacing now, just like Kagome.

_Kagome._

The thought of that damn hanyou touching her angered him to no end. He needed to find her, and now. If it weren't for that damn crazy ass fairy, he wouldn't be stuck here right now.

_'Tsuki!'_ Sesshoumaru thought suddenly. She or her stupid friend, Haruka would know where to find Kagome. He would summoned that stupid wench right now.

Withdrawing the Tensegia, Sesshoumaru thrust it's blade in the ground. The group that remained silent began to gaze at each other with worry glances.

"Haruka, you wench, get your ass here now!" Sesshoumaru roared as the sword glowed blue and a beam of light surrounded it.

Haruka floated from the sword's hilt and levitated high in the air above Sesshoumaru. She crossed her arms and gave him a hard glare. "Excuse me? I expect a little more respect, Sesshoumaru." She growled.

Everyone watched the spirit with awe, only Sesshoumaru wasn't dazed by her appearance. "Cut the shit, Haruka. I need to find Kagome. Naraku took her."

Haruka's glare turned into a smile. "I still can't believe it actually worked. If you want me to help, you have to give me something to which I can use. Do you have anything of Kagome's?"

The damn backpack was at the western lands. Sesshoumaru cursed and was about to say he'll go get it when a soft voice spoke up. "All we have is this bandage that was wrapped around her ankle."

Shippou walked to the spirit and held up the bandage. Haruka's face soften as she bent down and took it. Lightly she brushed away Shippou's tears. "Thank you, this is perfect. And never fear, Sesshoumaru will find her and bring her back safe."

Standing up, she held one end of the bandage. She raised it high in the air and then her lips began to move in a silent chant. Her vision turned inward as the bandage began to twirl, faster and faster it went and then it grew in lenght.

Suddenly, the other end shot into the forest. "Follow it." Haruka commanded to Sesshoumaru. "It will lead you to her." Instantly Sesshoumaru was gone, following the flying bandage.

The gang followed but could not keep up with Sesshoumaru's demon speed.

----------

"Comfortable, Kagome?" Naraku crooned as he took his place leaning against the wall across from her, staring out the window at his barren land that was covered in a deep fog of purple.

"Peachy." Kagome spat. She was chained against the dungeon wall, her arms above her head. Luckily she was able to sit down. The dungeon was dark, the walls spine tingling cold.

"Must you have that sarcastic barrier?" Naraku smirked. "Of course you know that Kikyou's dead." He got right into the subject.

"Ding-dong, the witch is dead." Kagome mumbled, thinking of an English movie she once saw.

"You must have been so happy as soon as you found out that the one person who was standing in your way was finally out of picture. Of course, what you don't know is the story behind it all." Naraku's voice teased.

Kagome sighed, "And I bet you're just itchin' to tell me. Well go on Naraku, enlighten me." Kagome rolled her eyes, but in the dark Naraku couldn't see.

"As you know Kikyou was working for me. And I asked her to drag Inuyasha to hell. But what I find funny is that Inuyasha had known all along that it was a trap, and yet he still went for it." Naraku's lips twisted to an evil smile.

"Pity, the world wouldn't know what to do without his senseless noise." Kagome said flatly and Naraku chuckled.

"Inuyasha, he is an enigma." Naraku shook his head.

"Yes, as much as single-cell bacteria is." Kagome countered but Naraku paid no attention.

"It's funny, really. I've captured you twice. And the first time all I had to do was lure Inuyasha away with Kikyou, and you fell into my hands. The second time, I just...snatched you. And then took you away." Naraku's smile was darkened with lust, lust at the mental pain he was about to inflict on Kagome. He couldn't wait.

"It seems to me that Inuyasha doesn't protect you as much as he would if you were...Kikyou." His lips curved into a sadistic smile. It was time for the low blows, comparing her to Kikyou. It wouldn't be long now. "After all, who would want to devote one's heart and soul into protecting a copy?"

"Uh huh." Kagome lowered her head, no...not from any hurt, but from sheer boredom. She's heard enough of these Kikyou speeches... plus...

_"If you were half the woman Kikyou was, you would be lowering yourself." _

Sesshoumaru's simple phrase was ringing in her ears. She gave a soft smile as she thought of him. A light pink tint rose into her cheeks. She loved him. She loved him and hope to Kami she would be able to tell it to him.

Naraku didn't see her smile; he didn't see her blush… all he saw was her head looking downcast. He smiled, taking this as a sign to continue with his Kikyou speech.

"You look like her, smell like her, but you just aren't good enough. Inuyasha denied his friendship with you just so he wouldn't upset Kikyou. He didn't even care about your feelings." Naraku crooned. "He has never cared about you. Just the Kikyou that's inside of you."

"Face it," he continued, "You are a walking shell, holding a soul that isn't yours. You mean nothing to _no one_. It isn't you they want, it never has been, it's always been Kikyou. And if Inuyasha comes to rescue you, it's because you now carry the full soul of his lost love, you are his only living part now."

Kagome continued to look down, as if trying to persuade him that his words were actually working. But nothing was sinking in. She didn't care anymore.

"I'll leave you to dwell on these thoughts." Naraku rose and slowly walked out of the room. "Oh and Kagome," he turned around and looked at her sulking form, "Remember, he didn't chase after you." His voice silky, as he spoke the taunting words.

Slamming the door shut, Kagome heard his footsteps become faint, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Damn Naraku. She could really care less about Inuyasha and his issues with him wanting her to be Kikyou and that shit. Inuyasha was confused and needed therapy, but Kagome didn't care if he would never see pass the fact that she held Kikyou's soul.

Sesshoumaru did. And that's all she needed to know.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Whoo hoo! It's so refreshing to write a new chapter.

Kagome: Yep. I'm liking it. I'm liking that the readers are liking it.

Moonchild: OH MY GOSH I KNOW! I was so nervous when started posting this here, because I didn't know if anyone would like but... I've gotten so many reviews... I just... fall out of my chair with a happy dance.

Inuyasha: MC you shouldn't dance.

Sesshoumaru: I agree.

Moonchild: No one asked you two!

Kagome: I think you are a wonderful dancer, MC.

Moonchild: Why thank you Kagome!

Inuyasha: She's lying, I swear. MC you are the worst dancer ever. If they had a contest for the worst dancin' you would blow the other competition clear out of the water.

Moonchild: Yeah well if there was a competition... for... being the biggest bastard ever...YOU WOULD WIN!

Sesshoumaru: Nice comeback MC. (sarcasm)

Moonchild: (pouts) Whatever. Well first I want to dedicate this chapter to AkaiKurai-chan just because that girl has been with me from the get-go. Encouraging me, giving me wonderful reviews, AND she got the little link with the Tsuki name meaning Moon... AND she figured out where the shard was before I actually posted it. Kudos. She is now five for five. tehe.

Inuyasha: Oh whoopi doo for her.

Moonchild: Shut it Inuyasha. I also want to thank every single reader that has ever...read... this fanfic. I love you. I honestly do. And getting your reviews makes me write, makes me want to write because if one person likes what I've written... if I've made one person happy with this story, then I feel like... I've accomplished something.

Kagome: (wipes eyes) That is so beautiful MC!

Sesshoumaru: MC, shut it woman and close the chapter.

Moonchild: Yeah, ok... So anyways, thanks for the review please continue to send them, but no flames! Then I can't do the happy dance! By the way Single Spark is up, BUT it's "Read-Only" which means you can't post anything new. So...whatever. It'll be fixed soon.


	19. Chapter 19: Reveal Your True Feelings

**Chapter 19: Reveal Your True Feelings **

Sesshoumaru ran after the bandage with demon speed that no human or hanyou possessed. Images flew past him in a blur, the ground barely touched his feet, and his focus was on one thing and one thing alone.

That damn bandage that will lead him to Kagome.

Despite his ungodly speed, Sesshoumaru did take notice that sun was setting. And if his memory was correct, which it always was, he had sent Kagome away just as the sun completely set, which meant...

Naraku has had Kagome for at least a day.

And that thought alone fueled his speed. He needed to reach Kagome and save her before that hanyou did anything to her. Why? He did not know. He did not know why the hell he cared for this girl so much, or why the thought of another man touching her fueled intense heat of jealousy. He didn't know.

But he did know one thing: He had to save her.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Sesshoumaru's golden orbs became fixated on one thing, the flying bandage. It led him through the thick forest quickly, zigzagging around trees, going under low-lying branches and it too seemed to be driven by an intangible force possessed with unreachable speeds.

Sesshoumaru followed it, around trees, under limbs, faster and faster through the thick forest. The wound from the ninja fight no longer painful, the scratches from the branches didn't make this youkai flinch.

With all of his being... he kept going.

He was going to save her.

----------

Inuyasha and the group ran after the bandage as well, but they were no where near Sesshoumaru. He had taken off once the Haruka muttered the word 'follow'. Now the group followed the trail, but was a ways away from Sesshoumaru.

Guilt was the one thing that was eating Inuyasha's heart at the moment. Guilt for everything. Guilt for being jealous, guilt for getting angry at Kagome, guilt for denying their friendship, but most importantly...

Guilt for not protecting her, and letting her get captured once again.

He had a lot of explaining to do. But his fear was that maybe Kagome didn't want to hear the explanations. Maybe she has had enough and she's finally through with his excuses.

He didn't know what he was going to do if he lost her friendship. Because in all truths she meant more to him than nothing. She meant a whole hell of a lot more.

And now he was scared that he was going to lose it all.

"Come on guys!" He yelled over his shoulder and picked up the pace. He needed to get there the same time Sesshoumaru did, he needed to save her and make up for all the shit he did over the past three weeks.

He wanted...no..._needed_ to carry her to a place where it could be just him and her and explain everything and beg for her forgiveness. And he needed to do that before Sesshoumaru got to her.

It was a slight feeling, no... not a slight feeling, a deep gut-level feeling that something was going on between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Something had to be going on between them. How else would the chain have broken without the completed shikon no tama?

And if Sesshoumaru did in fact care for Kagome more than his own soul, then all would be lost. A sinking feeling of doom filled Inuyasha's heart. He could never, ever, win Kagome back if she had also fallen for his brother. It was a no contest win.

If Sesshoumaru cared for her, he wouldn't waver, he wouldn't change his mind, he wouldn't back down, he wouldn't hide it. He would show everyone that they were not to touch his Kagome, he would care for her with all of his being, and protect her with all of his power.

Inuyasha could never compete with that.

He had fucked up with Kagome so bad he didn't know if she would ever be his friend again, much less anything else. Especially if she knew that he still was having trouble dissecting her from Kikyou.

His brain was rattled, his emotions jumbled, and his thoughts unclear.

All he was doing now was racing to find her.

----------

Naraku paced his bedroom chamber. Back and forth he walked, his mind rolling over the last sequence of conversations he had with Kagome. Yesterday he had kidnapped her, so easily he had taken her, but now that she was here he was getting no where with her.

He had thrown out everything, every insult to her looks, every comparison to Kikyou, everything he knew to say, he said it. And nothing. Not a single tear, not a whimper... nothing.

Kanna sat on the floor, holding her mirror that showed an image of Kagome sitting in her cell. That was all she would do, is sit. Occasionally she would sigh. And sometimes she would sleep, but most of the time she sat, looking bored.

BORED!

Naraku couldn't stand it. He was doing everything that he had done the last time he had her and nothing was sinking in! She should be in a daze of pain by now, his cruel words rolling over in her head and she should be crying.

Crying dammit!

But no, she just sat there. Looking bored. No tears, no cries of woes, NOTHING. And it was driving Naraku insane. He stopped pacing and abruptly sat down. Leaning his head against the wall, Naraku shut his eyes and began to breathe deeply.

If he tried to take Kagome by force, he might succeed but Naraku knew with her feistiness, he would end up getting hurt. And that was a risk he did not want to take.

So the only option was to put her in a mental daze of pain so she wouldn't have a clue what was going on and he could have his way with her without subjecting himself to any pain.

But that way was becoming more difficult than originally planned. Everything he said to her just bounced right off and nothing seemed to be sinking in. It was as if she didn't care.

...As if she didn't care...

Naraku's eyes snapped open. He shot his head up and looked at the image of Kagome. Of course! A sly smile spread across his face. He didn't know it was possible but it actually had happened.

Kagome didn't care about Inuyasha.

Because she cared about Sesshoumaru.

It was something that Naraku himself didn't believe could happen. But it made sense now. Of course Kagome would care about Sesshoumaru and not Inuyasha. She had spent a little over three weeks with the man and that alone could make anyone care for someone.

Naraku licked his lips and then crooned at the mirror, "I've found something, Kagome my dear. You shall be mine yet." He touched her image. Oh yes, things were looking better now.

Now that he knew the right brother.

----------

Kagome closed her eyes. Her butt hurt from sitting for so damn long, she was hungry as fuck, and really could use a nice chug of coke. Kagome sighed. Someone...anyone needed to save her soon.

She was worried about Sesshoumaru though. But then part of her wasn't. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. She didn't doubt that he could take care of himself. She just wished that he wouldn't haven sent here away.

'_I bet you regret it now.'_ Kagome thought with mild amusement. If, no, _when_ he found out that she had been capture he would be pissed, might inflict some pain on Inuyasha and then find a way to save her.

She didn't doubt him. He could protect her.

_"I will not let you have this girl."_

Sesshoumaru's voice rung in her head. Naraku wouldn't hurt her. Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow it.

Until he came, however, Kagome was going to have to put on a show that she was actually caring about Naraku's words. That way he wouldn't try and take her by force.

Kagome's stomach became queasy at the thought of him touching her.

The door to the dungeon opened slowly. A dark figure stood in the doorway and then stepped in. Slamming the door shut, it made its way over to Kagome.

"Hello, pet." Naraku leaned over her and stroked her face.

Kagome jerked her head away only causing Naraku to laugh. He stood up and slowly made his way to the tiny window in the corner of the room. Leaning his head against the wall, he peered outside and then began his monologue...

"You know Kagome, I was sadly mistaken." Naraku started. He waited for Kagome to reply but she didn't. "All this time I thought I had you right where I wanted you and this time there would be no escape. But...I realize I've only wasted time."

"Pity, we all have such short lives, time is something that shouldn't be wasted." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well I wasted my time over these last twenty-four hours. Do you want to know what I've wasted it on?" Naraku asked. Kagome sat silently so Naraku continued. "I've wasted it on you, my pet. You see all this time I thought I was inflicting emotional pain on you when really you couldn't give a shit."

"Took you twenty-four hours to realize that? And here I thought you were cunning." Kagome bit out harshly.

"You don't care about Inuyasha Kagome. I know this now. You care about someone else. You care about Sesshoumaru." Silent hung in the air. Kagome didn't respond and Naraku took this as all the confirmation he needed.

He let out a laugh. A dark evil laugh that gave Kagome goose bumps. "Kagome, my pet. You are a foolish girl." He met her eyes and in the darkness it was hard to read the sapphire orbs. "To think that a heartless youkai could ever return your feelings is a foolish thought."

Kagome remained silent.

"This is too rich. Kagome, Sesshoumaru cares about nothing except himself and his power. His heart is made of ice and in his eyes you are nothing except a worthless bitch." Naraku's voice dripped like burning acid. His words were meant to sting and burn holes in her fragile heart.

But the darkness hid Kagome's face from him. He couldn't see her eyes glitter with amusement, he couldn't see them shine with defiance, and he couldn't see the large arrogant smirk her face held.

"You are certainly not good enough for him." Naraku continued.

_'But the chain broke.' _She countered him in her mind. Closing her eyes images of their journey flashed across her mind. The last one ended on Sesshoumaru hovered over her, shielding her with his body.

Nothing Naraku said could be true.

Because...the chain...was broken.

"Sesshoumaru-"

"Naraku." Kagome cut through his long speech. "I just want you to know that you are wasting your time right now. So... if you value it just get out and walk away. Nothing you are telling me is going to effect me."

Naraku snapped his head from the wall and looked at her. "What did you just say?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I said, You. Are. Wasting. Your. Time." She broke down the sentence for him. "Get over it." She hissed. "All the shit you said about Inuyasha is probably true. But you know nothing of Sesshoumaru."

"You bitch!" He snapped. His patience gone, his plan out the window. Naraku had lost it now. He lunged at Kagome and with all of his force and ripped her chains right out of the wall.

Using his poison, he burned the metal right off her and it melted into nothingness. He grabbed a fistful of hair and began to drag her out of the dungeon.

But Kagome didn't go down without a fight. She kicked and screamed the whole way there, scratching and pinching his hands. Naraku flung open the door to his chambers and threw Kagome inside.

She landed against the wall on the other side with a thud. Quickly she got to her feet. Naraku entered the room and slammed the door shut. Kagome wiped blood from her mouth and smirked.

"You just can't stand it can you?" She watched Naraku grind his teeth in anger. "You can't get to me like you use too. I'm stronger now you sick son of a bitch-ass bastard! Oh so much stronger." Now her words were filled with acid.

"Listen you bitch, I'll have you screaming in a little while. Now get on that bed and beg you whore!" Naraku charged at her, but now Kagome's arms were free.

She crossed her arms in front of her and Naraku hit the barrier head on. He flew backwards into the wall and hit it with a thud.

"How does it feel, Naraku, to get your ass kicked by a copy? Tell me, how does it feel? I really would like to know." Kagome mimicked his voice as she taunted him.

Naraku slowly stood up. He wiped the trickle of blood that ran from his bottom lip. His body literally shook with anger. His black orbs swirling with fury. Anyone who was timid would stop with the taunting now.

But Kagome was far from timid.

"You know, I guess you're getting your ass kicked right now because you are just a hanyou. Did you ever stop to think that you don't belong anywhere?" Kagome continued.

Naraku, never the one to rashly attack someone, was blinded by fury and he charged at Kagome. But he was sent hurling backwards once again when hit her force field.

"Humans spit at you." Kagome smirked as he stumbled to his feet. "Youkai sneer at your tainted blood. But you know what the sad thing is Naraku." He stood as still as possible, although he was shaking with anger. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he spit out blood. "Hanyous are disgusted with you. For you are lower than them. For you aren't even of pure youkai blood. You are a disgusting mutt of disgraceful demons."

Naraku's eyes flashed. His mind was clearing up now. He knew how to get past her barrier, with one of his own of course. He surrounded himself with his barrier and then laughed. "Playtime's over bitch." He charged at her.

Kagome crossed her arms, but it was useless. His barrier was much more powerful than hers. Naraku chuckled. "Talked out?" He reached out and grabbed her throat.

Kagome clawed at his hands, but the attempt was futile. Naraku raised her tiny body in the air so that she was eye level with him. Kagome coughed and wheezed as Naraku just stared into her eyes, his black depths dancing with enjoyment.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking you." He said.

"Go..." Kagome coughed. "Go...to...HELL!" She screamed with all her might. Naraku laughed and threw her body onto his bed.

"Now, let's have some fun-" Naraku stopped in mid-sentence, he felt a strong youkai energy coming straight at his castle.

Before he knew it the door and the wall around it exploded with such force that it caused the entire wall to crumble. Kagome sat up and looked as the dust cleared.

Sesshoumaru stood his eyes crimson red, his fangs showing, and his hands in tight fists. "Die." He said and charged at Naraku. He pinned the hanyou to the wall and quickly drew Tokijin.

With a quick force he stabbed the hanyou in the stomach. Naraku coughed up blood as Sesshoumaru drove the sword all the way through. In an instant the roof of the castle flew off. Kagura and Kanna were riding on Kagura's feather high above. Bees swooped down and filled the room with miasma as Naraku escaped.

Kagome stood and watched as the castle began to blow away. High winds destroyed the building. Rain began to pour in large, fat, droplets. It wasn't long before Kagome and Sesshoumaru were soaked.

Once the miasma cleared and all the debris from the castle had vanished, Kagome and Sesshoumaru realized that the big distraction had been a perfect chance for the hanyou to escape, and now he was gone.

Kagome's gaze shifted from the dark black sky, to the demon a few feet in front of her. He had saved her. She knew he would save her. And he did. Slowly the demon turned around and met her gaze.

The rain continued to fall as the two stared at each other. It was cold and wet but all Kagome could feel was the deep fire of passion and yearning she had to be in Sesshoumaru's arms.

She ran to him. Her heart pounding, she ran to him. He went to her with his quick demon speed and their two bodies collided.

Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around her waist while the other was tangle in her wet hair. Kagome pressed herself to his chest, her arms folded against his torso as she clutched his kimono.

Their lips met in a searing kiss. Passion swept through Kagome's body as they kiss. Sesshoumaru deepened their kiss and swept his tongue through Kagome's mouth tasting her sweetness.

Heat erupted through Kagome's entire being with just one kiss. She felt Sesshoumaru's tongue colliding with her own and she never knew she could get so much enjoyment with a kiss.

They pulled back and gasped for air.

Kagome touched Sesshoumaru's face. "I knew you would come." She whispered. She met his orbs. "Don't ever send me away again." Sesshoumaru captured her with another kiss.

"Never." He said when he pulled back.

Kagome could sense Inuyasha's aura and knew Sesshoumaru could too. "Inuyasha's coming." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. He pulled back from Kagome and she nearly whimpered from the lack of warmth. "Kagome, I will kill him. If I see him, I will kill him for letting harm come to you."

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome began but Sesshoumaru took a step back.

"I don't want to cause you pain, Kagome. I will watch over you at a distance, I will make sure that-"

"NO!" Kagome clutched her fist and slammed her foot down. She knew what Sesshoumaru was doing. He was thinking of her and how she promised she would help Inuyasha find the shards once the chain was broken, but it was different now. Sesshoumaru was involved and she didn't want to leave him. "No dammit that's not good enough!"

Kagome met his eyes. Rain made steady streams down their faces. "I want to be with you, take me-" Sesshoumaru had already scooped up her tiny body and now they were off to the Western Lands.

Rain pelted against their bodies but Sesshoumaru didn't slow down. He reached his balcony at amazing speed and quickly opened the door. They went inside, Sesshoumaru gently set down Kagome and then went back to shut the door. There was a small click and then not a sound could be heard except for the soft pounding of rain on the windows.

Kagome's hair stuck to her face, her clothes were drenched and left little to the imagination. She watched as Sesshoumaru slowly turned around and made his way to her.

He cupped her face and held it with both hands. His softly kissed her lips, and then traveled down to her jawbone, all the way down to her neck. Slowly he moved her closer to the bed and then gently laid her down on it.

His mouth reached her lips again and he deepened his soft kisses and gently peeled off their wet clothing.

And then... he took her as his mate.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Ok. So, sorry no lemon. I just don't have the gift people. But at least I left you with enough so you can use your imagination if you really want lemon that bad.

Kagome: By the way, this is another THE chapter.

Moonchild: You are so right Kagome. This is THE chapter.

Inuyasha: Now why the fuck is this another THE chapter!

Sesshoumaru: Dammit you stupid son of a bitch do we have to explain every fucking thing to you? This is THE chapter because it's THE chapter Kagome and I have our first kiss. And THE chapter I take her as my mate.

Inuyasha: You can't take her as your mate! She's my damn wench!

Kagome: Sit.

(Thump)

Inuyasha: (mumbles) Bitch...

Moonchild: Will Inuyasha ever learn? Find out next time on Chained to You. Thank you so much for reading. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have given me. I love them. Please continue to send them! But no flames! They really make me not learn!

Kagome: Inuyasha...learning...now THAT'S an oxymoron.

Moonchild: I concur.


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting at the Western Lands

**Chapter 20: Meeting at the Western Lands **

Kagome had awoken wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's arms. Her head was resting on his chest and her legs were intertwined with his. Sun streamed through curtains like a waterfall of light. Any trace of rain was gone. Any trace of battles was gone.

It was peaceful.

That last time Kagome had awoken wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's arms; she had a realized she was starting to fall for youkai. And a thought of never leaving him passed through her... but she had thought he could never feel that way towards her. She had thought once the chain was broken it would be over.

She had thought wrong.

Kagome smiled. Last night was the most passionate night of her life. And it was no wonder that the great youkai who never slept...was asleep next to her. Kagome gave a sly smile at the thought--she had worn him out.

Of course he had worn her out as well. By the direction of the sun Kagome could tell it was not morning, it was not mid-day either. It had to be somewhere around three.

But her thoughts had shifted back to last night. Somewhere between hot kisses and love making--Sesshoumaru had bit her. And he had bit her hard. Right on the crook of her neck. He had whispered in her ear:

_"You are mine now."_

Knowing a bit on inu youkai, Kagome realized then that he had marked her as his mate. No other being could have her. She was his. His until death took them.

The smile on her face grew larger.

It was almost a dream. Something that Kagome thought would never happen. Of course she loved Sesshoumaru now, but it was not always so. He had gotten under her skin, pissed her off, degraded her, and they fought constantly.

Even now, Kagome could remember the first week. It was horrible. They were fighting every moment they drew breath. Back and forth they would bagger and it continued to be that way until something happen.

It was puzzling. Kagome didn't really know what the something was. She didn't know when the something happened. But soon their fights became almost taunting and flirty. They began to understand each other just by their actions.

And before Kagome new it, Sesshoumaru had shown her what she truly could be. Not a just a copy of some dead miko, but a powerful one of a kind.

She was going to have to thank Tsuki.

Oh Kami... was she going to have to thank her.

----------

Inuyasha ran. Something he was doing a whole hell a lot of. Running. Last night played in his head. He and the gang had ran after the damn bandage for what seemed like forever.

It led them straight out of the forest to a large field. No grass, no trees, just a barren land. They had stood there in the rain puzzled by the meaning.

Then Inuyasha began to sniff around. Though the rain made it difficult, he could smell the scents of Naraku, Kagome... and Sesshoumaru. Faintly he smelled that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had left together.

And now they were after them.

Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru would take Kagome to the Western Lands. And even if it cost him his life, he had to go there to make sure that she was ok.

But also to try and talk to her before it was too late.

"We are almost there, guys!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder while everyone moaned a response.

If there was one thing they never wanted to do again, it would be running. Miroku was riding with Sango on Kirara's back, his thoughts rolling over the last events that had happened. But something stuck out farther than the rest.

The chain.

Kagome had come to them, weeping and consumed with worry. Sesshoumaru had been fighting a battle of some kind and needed their help. What Kagome never explained was how the chain got broken. Miroku's eyes widen. There was only one way that it could have been possible…

_"And until this creature of darkness and greed cares for the soul of this young maiden more than his own life..."_ The words of the fairy floated back into Miroku's mind. Impossible. Sesshoumaru couldn't really care for Kagome...

Could he?

Miroku leaned in and whispered to Sango, "I wonder if Inuyasha realizes how the chain must have broken."

"Why do you think he's running so fast?" Sango whispered back.

_'Inuyasha...'_ Miroku looked at Inuyasha with worry.

----------

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru stir next to her. She turned her body over and placed her chin on his chest. She focused on his closed eyes and watched the lids flutter. Slowly she saw his piercing golden orbs gazing at her. At first the were distant and cloudy. But the youkai blinked again and Kagome saw the sharpness and depth return to them.

Tenderly Sesshoumaru reached out and touched Kagome's hair. Kagome was pretty sure he was going to drop a romantic line like "Good morning my beautiful" but that wasn't the case.

Instead an arrogant smirk curved on his lips as he said, "I said I would show you a ten." Kagome threw he head back in laughter. The constant joke that would never die.

She pulled herself on top of him and kissed his neck. "Oh... that was a ten? Maybe you should refresh my memory." She felt his strong arms wrapped around her as she moved her lips up his neck, to his lower jaw, and up to his lips.

She was about give him a soft kiss, when she felt every muscle in his body tense up. She paused and pulled back, searching his eyes for an answer. He jerked up and she fell on her side next to him.

"Hey!" Kagome pulled the covers to her chest. "What was that for?"

"We have company." Sesshoumaru grumbled as he put on his clothes. "Get dress. There's a kimono in the closet." Sesshoumaru pointed to a closet and then walked to the door. "Don't be long, or I might kill our guest." Sesshoumaru swung open the door and then slammed it shut.

There was only one person who could make Sesshoumaru that mad in that little amount of time.

"Inuyasha." Kagome quietly said the name as if it held a curse. She got up and went to the large dresser Sesshoumaru pointed at. Surprisingly there was a beautiful kimono inside. It's silk was the finest Kagome had ever touch. So soft she felt has if it might tear by the touch of her hand. The kimono flowed with such elegance; Kagome thought she shouldn't be allowed to wear the beautiful thing.

The color was a sapphire blue that matched perfectly to Kagome's swirling sapphire eyes. When Kagome put it on, she turned in the mirror and gasped. The dress hugged her perfect hour-glass figure and then pooled down by her legs. The sleeves flowed down her slender arms and gracefully covered her hands.

But the design was what caught Kagome off guard. Everything was solid blue except for the swirling design of light shades of blue down by her left leg. It was drawn like an explosion of bright blues that eventually faded into sapphire.

Quickly fixing her hair, Kagome rushed to the door and struggled to get it open. "Ugh!" Kagome wheezed and finally made a small enough entrance so she could squeeze her way through.

Running down the long hallway Kagome realized, she was lost. By chance she glanced out the window and saw Sesshoumaru standing outside in front of his large door, arms stiffly by his side, back straight as a board, oh yeah... he was pissed.

Inuyasha and company burst through the trees and then came to a dead stop. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just stared at each other. Finally Inuyasha's mouth moved.

Kagome could see that Sesshoumaru wasn't answering. Inuyasha balled his fist and repeated whatever he was saying. Kagome needed to get down there and fast.

"It has to be this way!" Kagome just ran straight ahead as fast as she could. Finally she reached spiral stairs and quickly made her way down. She ended up in a large room. She headed straight for the large door and with all her might, she pushed it open.

Immediately Inuyasha's loud voice filled her ears.

"DAMMIT I SAID, WHERE IS SHE!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran down the steps.

"Right here!" All eyes were focused and her as she ran and then stopped next to Sesshoumaru. She met Inuyasha's eyes evenly. "Right here." She repeated, out of breath.

All was silent and then Shippou jumped from Sango into Kagome's arms. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He said with delight, breaking the unbearable silence.

Sango's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she covered her mouth and just gazed at Kagome. Gently Kagome set down Shippou as Sango rushed into her arms, unable to hold back the sobs. Kagome softly patted her hair.

Kagome felt bad for what her friends must have been going through. Especially after she just got kidnapped from Naraku. She couldn't imagine the kind of worry they must have had for her over the last few weeks, and most especially over the last twenty-four hours. Poor Sango was probably filled with such relief at the sight of her.

Miroku met Kagome's gaze and a silent message of "I'm glad you're ok" was passed between them. Sango regained her composure and then took her place next to Miroku.

Now Kagome's eyes fell on Inuyasha.

He stood directly in front of Sesshoumaru, his shoulders tensed, his fist curled in tight balls. Kagome couldn't see his eyes, for his head was downcast.

The tension in the air seemed to multiply ten fold as the group stood there.

Finally Inuyasha's head shot up, his eyes filled with the all too familiar look of jealousy as he glared at Sesshoumaru. "What did you do to her!" He yelled in fury. "What the fuck does she smell like you? Huh! What did you fucking do to MY Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as Kagome's mouth fell open.

She stared at Inuyasha in disbelief, and then noticed how clouded and distant his eyes were. Fury and jealously swirled in the amber depths making them unclear and cloudy.

"How could you ra-" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's throat before he could finish his sentence.

"This Sesshoumaru would never sink so low as to take advantage of a woman." He squeezed tighter, his eyes redder than blood itself. "Kagome is MY mate, you insignificant hanyou bastard!" Then he threw Inuyasha back into a tree.

"BASTARD! SHE IS MINE-"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, causing him to stop in mid-sentence and fall to the ground. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I thought we were passed this. What the hell, Inuyasha, what the hell? Here you go, spouting off at Sesshoumaru thinking he fucking raped me! You aren't even considering the possibility that maybe, I dunno, maybe I'm his mate by choice!" Kagome walked to Inuyasha's subdued body.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU, come here and claim me as your woman! I swear you are the stupidest, pig-headed idiot I've ever met! Things just don't register in your brain." Kagome crossed her arms as Inuyasha slowly stood up.

"I just..." His eyes were clear now, no anger, no jealousy, only sorrow, only sadness. "I just didn't want to believe that. I wanted to believe that I still had a chance-" Kagome held up her hand to silence him.

"Inuyasha you ruined your chance." Kagome said softly. "A long time ago. I-"

"WELL! I do say this is a lovely scene." Kagome whirled around at the smell of lilacs and saw Tsuki standing next to Sesshoumaru. "I mean the gang is all here!"

Sesshoumaru was glaring at Tsuki while the others had turned their gazes from Inuyasha and Kagome to the beautiful fairy standing next to Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha... whose anger had quickly returned to his eyes.

"YOU!" He pointed a finger at the fairy. "You're the reason for all of this!"

Tsuki looked behind her, and then back at Inuyasha. "Me?" She pointed at herself and then scooted behind Sesshoumaru. "I... um... no... I can't take all the credit!"

"You little bitch!" Inuyasha charged at her.

"Sit." Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "Inuyasha getting mad at her won't help anything."

_'Wow... could this get any worse?'_ Kagome mentally asked herself as she gave a long sigh.

Suddenly she felt a shard heading towards them at great speed. In the distance she saw a large...tornado. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and turned to the forest, giving out a long growl. "I had to ask." Kagome mumbled.

Just that instance Kouga burst through the forest and stopped in front of Inuyasha. "WHAT THE FUCK, DOGBREATH?" He yelled. "I've been trying to track you for THREE WEEKS now and I haven't be able to catch you yet! WHERE THE HELL IS MY KAGOME?"

"Oh shit." Tsuki cursed.

"Oh shit." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"Oh... shit..." Kagome's head dropped. Kouga spotted her in an instant and made his way towards her sulked figure.

"Kagome I've been-" Sesshoumaru was in between Kouga and Kagome in a flash. His eyes were red once again and his claws were flexed and ready to attack. "Who the hell are you!"

"Kagome's mate." Sesshoumaru said in an icy tone.

"What the fuck?" Kouga stared at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. He looked back at Inuyasha who was standing with his fist in tight balls, getting tighter by the second. He looked back at Sesshoumaru. "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHEN DID YOU GET INTO THE PICTURE!"

Kagome lightly touched Sesshoumaru's arm. His anger dwindled and his eyes faded from their bright red. "Kouga." She spoke his name with such an odd tone that Kouga was forced to look into her sapphire eyes. "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha brother, he and I-"

"WHAT!" Kouga whirled around took a swing at Inuyasha who quickly dodged the oncoming blow. "YOU LET HER GO TO YOUR BROTHER?" He yelled. "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HER WITH YOU!"

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT! IT'S THAT BITCH OF A FAIRY'S FAULT FOR CHAINING THEM TOGETHER!" Inuyasha said as he punched Kouga.

Kouga jumped into the air and then kicked Inuyasha's jaw. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Wow, do they do this a lot?" Tsuki asked Kagome, suddenly appearing by the miko's side.

"Yes." Kagome let out a sigh. "Sit." Inuyasha smashed into the ground. "Alright listen here!" Kagome's voice rose as she stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru. "You two will stop fighting. Let's act our damn age for once!"

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at the ground and started to kick imaginary dirt. Kagome placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "First of all," She began, her voice sounded weary and tired, "I need to talk to Inuyasha...alone."

As the group quickly disappeared and headed for the castle, Kagome turned around and walked to Sesshoumaru. She placed her hands lightly on his chest and looked up at him. "Please..." she whispered, "I need to do this."

Sesshoumaru briefly looked passed her and glared at the hanyou. Inuyasha quickly looked away and Sesshoumaru brought his gaze back to Kagome's sapphire orbs. He gave a slight nod as Kagome slowly smiled. Mouthing a thank you she stepped back and watched Sesshoumaru slowly turning to go, giving Inuyasha one last glare.

Once he was out of ear shot Kagome turned around and walked towards Inuyasha. "Kagome I-" Kagome held up her hand to silence him.

"When I said, I needed to talk, that meant... I needed to talk." Kagome took a deep breath and then met Inuyasha's gaze directly. "Over these past few weeks you have been nothing but overbearing, jealous, rude, obnoxious, and down right confusing." Her eyes flashed with anger. "And let me strongly emphasize that confusing part."

"If my memory is correct, Inuyasha, YOU told ME that you loved Kikyou and for me to forget about anything between us. But yet you throw a jealous rage if Sesshoumaru is near me. You told Kikyou that I meant NOTHING to you, but now you're pissed that I'm with Sesshoumaru. What the fuck Inuyasha? Are you skitzo? Do you need a doctor? Because honestly you've been showing some split personalities lately." Kagome continued.

"Don't pretend that you see me for who I am. Don't pretend that you have suddenly changed your heart and you no longer see the Kikyou inside me. Don't force yourself to love me. Because that's what you're doing. You want to love me. But more and more you see I am not her. So it's hard for you to love me. But its the Kikyou inside me that compels you to. Am I making any sense?" Kagome paused to let him speak.

"Yes..." Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head. "I'm a bad person."

Kagome's eyes soften. "No Inuyasha, you're not. Your love was just taken away from you too soon. You never had the chance to grieve. I don't hate you Inuyasha. I still care about you as a friend. I always will, you were my first friend over here." Kagome reached out and patted his arm. "For once though, do something for me. Accept my love for Sesshoumaru and stop trying to love me."

Inuyasha met her gaze steadily. "Ok." He said and then brought her into a quick embrace.

"Ok." Kagome smiled and then pulled back. "Let's go and make sure Sesshoumaru doesn't kill Kouga."

The two headed towards the castle, no more words spoken between them, they just walked in a comfortable silence. It seemed as if things were starting to mend, for the both of them.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: A couple of things...

Kagome: Uh oh...

Inuyasha: Here we go...

Sesshoumaru: It won't be a couple of things.

Moonchild: You're right, it won't. First I want to say, Single Spark is back up and I will be updating there as well. Two...as you may have noticed... I've been away for like two months. And that's for many reasons, one I was in a slump because I got some reviews that kinda upset me. They weren't bad but they weren't good, and if you learn one the about me, learn this: writing fanfic is personal to me. The fact that I'm letting you all read something I wrote is hard in the first place because I'm VERY insecure about my writing right now.

So be careful with what you say. If you don't like it, that's ok. Don't read it. I don't expect everyone to like my work. But I'm asking you... not to send me a review nit-picking on my damn chapter with what I did wrong! You know I got a complaint saying the last chapter was a little rushed. Well let me just explain that a little bit... I must have gotten 40 or more reviews a day basically saying "Update soon you bitch or I'm going to kill you." And not that I was scared that random people were going to kill me, but I just got a since of urgency to hurry and got the chapter out there. FOR YOU. And then I get a complaint that says "Oh it was too rushed" So you know what, I took my time with this one. Two months.

Next, I got a review saying last chapter was "cheesy". Ok I'm just going to tell you all right here and right now that hell yeah last chapter was that mushy mush romance feel. THAT'S WHY THIS IS A ROMANCE FIC. If you don't like that, I suggest closing this browser and never reading this fic again because it's going to get worse, my friend.

So after all my bitching and all my barking I want to say that this author's note doesn't even apply to 90 of you. And to that 90 I want to say THANK YOU. Because it's only for you that I even considered finishing this fic. So seriously, thank you, thank you so much.

Inuyasha: DAMN MC was pissed!

Sesshoumaru: Even this Sesshoumaru is impressed

Kagome: MC needs a hug, c'mon guys! Let's go give her one rushes to MC


	21. Chapter 21: Blood Trail

**Chapter 21: Blood Trail**

Kagome and everyone sat in a large room inside of Sesshoumaru's castle. For once there wasn't any arguing, any yelling, or fighting, it was silent as they sat in a circle... well... everyone sat except for the three youkai, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga. They stood on opposites sides of the room. Sesshoumaru protectively standing behind Kagome's chair, arms crossed, eyes cold.

"I'm actually glad everyone is here." Kagome said finally. "Sesshoumaru and I found the last shard." Everyone gazed at Kagome with shock. "But I don't know if he got-"

"I did." Sesshoumaru cut in and then unsheathed the Tensegia. Touching the sword Sesshoumaru extracted the last shard and then handed it to Kagome. "I hid it in there until I found you."

Kagome cradled the shard and then let out a shaky breath. "All the shards are accounted for. And Naraku has all of them except this one and the two in Kouga's legs."

"Actually..." Kouga walked to Kagome. "That's why I've been trying to find you." Bending over he touched his legs and extracted the two shards and then handed them to Kagome. "I wanted to give you these. Ever since Naraku's power has been growing, it's as almost as if these shards have been trying to break out and find you."

"Find me?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Yes..." Kouga said and then went back to his place at the other side of the room. "I don't know why. But ever since I got here, they've been vibrating to get out of my legs and into your hands. And for the past week they sorta have taken a will of their own."

"Interesting..." Miroku murmured. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." Kagome looked down at the shards. Placing her hand on top of them, she said a silent prayer. Removing her hand, she saw the shards have formed into one large piece. "It came from my body." She whispered. "Maybe that's where it really belongs."

Her eyes were distant, and her voice was faint. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder and stared down at her. Shaking her head, Kagome looked back at the group. "Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that Naraku was wounded by Sesshoumaru and now is the perfect time to strike."

"Yes, but where the hell do we strike?" Inuyasha asked, speaking up from the corner he placed himself in. His arms were crossed and his back was leaning against the wall. "We don't know where the hell he is."

"True." Kagome sighed.

"Ahem!" Tsuki dramatically cleared her throat. "Why do you think I'M here?" She rose and stood in the center of the circle. "As much as I love you two," she pointed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, "I'm a busy fairy-"

"With many curses to cast..." Shippou murmured and Tsuki shot him a glare.

"Anyways, I came here... to tell you that I've found Naraku!" Tsuki beamed.

The group stared at her, their mouths were open in shock... expect for Sesshoumaru of course he wouldn't show any emotion in front of people! Anyways... the group stared at her and then Inuyasha yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK! Why didn't you say this THE MOMENT YOU CAME?"

"YOU WERE TOO BUSY ACCUSING ME OF SHIT!" Tsuki yelled back.

"FEH, whatever!" Inuyasha leaned back against the wall again.

Tsuki sent him a hard glare and then turned back to the group. "Do you remember how we found Kagome?"

"WE?" Haruka rose from the ground next to Tsuki, appearing out of no where. "I think I was the one who found Kagome AND Naraku. Jez, ever since the chain thing worked with Sesshoumaru and Kagome you've gotten to be Miss Priss." She knocked Tsuki on the head. "Let's bring that big head of yours down to normal size, shall we?"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! Anyways, since the great Mr. Lord of Who Gives a Shit stabbed Naraku, we have been able to trace his trail of blood." Tsuki said proudly.

"I'VE been able to trace his trail of blood." Haruka crossed his arms and muttered.

"Wait, but doesn't Naraku usually cover his tracks? He isn't that stupid." Sango asked Haruka.

"Yes, but the thing with me is, I'm the guardian that watches over Japan. That's why I'm a spirit, not a fairy. Blood seeps into the soil and will stay there forever. I can see it. I can see every drop of blood spilt if I choose too." Haruka explained.

"Wow... what a grim outlook on life... literally." Kagome said.

Haruka gave a soft laugh. "It can be. But because of it, I know where our little Naraku is hiding. We should go to him now. Fight him now." Haruka balled her fist and her eyes shined with determination. "It's time, to kick some ass."

"I like her!" Inuyasha shouted from the corner and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok... so we go? All of us go and kick this bastard's ass?" Kagome looked around at everyone in the group. "So we put behind the anger some have for each other and team up and defeat the bad guy? Is that how this is going to happen?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha stood up and gazed from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. "I'm willing to do that."

"Me too." Kouga said. "The bastard needs to be taken out."

"Ok." Kagome gave a soft smile. "Let's go, Haruka will lead the way."

The group was going to find Naraku and kick his ass... but the thought lingered in Kagome's mind...then what? What would become of her in this time period? And what was the oppressive ominous feeling when she thought of the future?

----------

Naraku's fury could not be described with words. He was so angry, so very angry. His body was shaking with it. If it hadn't been for the quick actions of Kagura and Kanna, Naraku would surely have been dead.

Of course now he was wounded and bleeding all over the place because of Sesshoumaru's damn sword. He had retreated to one of his many hideaway castles and was now watching the group from Kanna's mirror. It was amazing how they all stayed in one room and no fist were thrown and no swords were unsheathed.

Naraku knew it was because they were talking about him. His enemies were making their way now, towards him. He didn't know how they knew where he was, but he just knew they would find him.

He needed to be ready.

Naraku began to stroke the shikon no tama that was dangling around his neck. It was black as night, and nearly complete except for three little shards.

He watched the group rise and Kagome walk over to a desk and make a necklace out of her shards. He watched her place it around her neck and then he grimaced as she lifted her hair and he saw the mark.

The mark of Sesshoumaru.

"So you're his now?" Naraku asked the mirror. "Not for long."

His body has desired Kagome since he first laid eyes on her. He was going to have her. He was going to kill every last one of those bastards until he got her. Twice he almost had her, twice she was taken away.

"Third time's a charm." He whispered to himself.

He would kill all of them in battle, except for Kagome. She would watch every last one of her friends die. And then... he would slowly kill Sesshoumaru and right before Sesshoumaru died he would whisper in the youkai's ear, "Just know I'll be playing with your bitch every night."

Naraku's head was swirling with sick fantasies. He would wait for them, and then he will kill them all.

----------

Kagome and Sango both changed. Kagome was in a traditional miko uniform, while Sango was in her exterminating outfit. Now the group was in a dead run, to Naraku.

Kagome had forced Shippou to stay with Rin, telling him that his job was to protect her if anything happened to them. Saying goodbye to him, just felt so final.

Pushing the thought out of her mind, Kagome ran harder. Sango insisted that she should ride Kirara with her, but Kagome refused, saying running would help pump her up. So Miroku gladly took her place on Kirara's back.

And the group ran. Something possessed their weary hearts and gave them strength. Faster and faster they ran. And it wasn't until pitch dark that the group decided it would be best to stop for the night.

Kagome sat down, wheezing and huffing. "Yeah... Naraku will still be there tomorrow, guys. Let's chill." Miroku and Sango agreed who had jumped off Kirara and began running an hour ago.

"I'll second that..." Miroku said.

The two youkai and the hanyou stared at the pile of pathetic humans, none of them out of breath. Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome, who return it with a glare. "Don't say a word, youkai."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered and then he knelt down beside her and whispered, "I guess this Sesshoumaru will have to show you a ten later, A weak human like yourself just couldn't handle it."

"If my memory is correct, you were tired this morning too." Kagome whispered back arrogantly.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru rose and helped Kagome up.

"Glad to know you still remember your catch phrase, because it's been awhile since I've heard it." Kagome playfully patted his head.

The group had been setting up camp, but they didn't bother to hide the fact that they were watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru. It was almost an awe inspiring sight. It was so obvious that the two shared some kind of connection and even though the chain was gone, it was still clear that they were linked together.

Tsuki and Haruka were on a branch high above, watching the scene below. "They are just too cute." Tsuki said softly as she watched the couple.

"Tsu," Haruka's tone was serious. "What's going to happen to her?" Her head gestured towards Kagome. "She looks... so much like... Her... it's frightening. And what Kouga said about the shikon no tama wanting to be with Kagome... it just proves our suspicions."

"I know." Tsuki sighed. "I guess we've known all along. I guess She came back to finish what She couldn't before. And I guess She is using Kagome to help Her."

"No... I think you've got it wrong. I think She is Kagome. Or at least, a part of her." Haruka watched Kagome with interest. "Think about it. Kagome came from the future with the shikon no tama INSIDE her body. We all just assumed she was Kikyou's reincarnation."

"Yeah... hey wait how did you know that about Kagome?" Tsuki turned and asked Haruka who smirked mischievously.

"Being a spirit makes you a good eavesdropper." Tsuki giggled and Haruka turned her gaze back to Kagome. "I just want to know where she'll end up. What's going to happen in the end?" Haruka gazed up at the stars and Tsuki joined her gaze.

"Now... even a fairy doesn't know that." Tsuki sighed.

----------

The group had gone asleep and Kagome felt restless. Getting up she quietly stepped over Sango and Miroku's body and headed towards the forest when an all to familiar voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome turned around.

The fire was dying out, but the sparks in Sesshoumaru's eyes burned... for her. "For a walk." She said tauntingly and Sesshoumaru slowly rose. "What? Are you joining me?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru made his way towards her.

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru would let you walk out, in the night, with Naraku still alive, alone?" Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her and stopped. "I protect what's mine much better than that."

"Oh..." Kagome stood on her tip-toes and stopped, inches away from his lips. "Who says I'm yours?" Sesshoumaru smirked and then bent down to kiss the mark on her neck.

"This does." His breath was hot on her neck. Kagome had to grab Sesshoumaru's arms to steady her.

"Come on, let's go on a walk." Kagome said as she let a long breath escape from her lips.

The two left the group and headed into the forest, just walking aimlessly. Briefly the thought that this could be the last time she and Sesshoumaru spent together floated across her mind, but Kagome quickly squished the depressing thought.

The night air seemed to wrap around them as they walked in silence. The full moon lit their path with pale beams of light. Kagome felt a sudden shift in the wind, and knew a storm was coming.

But right now it was peaceful; right now she had all that she wanted. She didn't want to think about the ominous feeling in her heart, the dark storm that was coming, no... she just wanted to think about the now, the now with the large moon and Sesshoumaru by her side.

The trail opened up to a clearing onto of a large hill. The stopped and peered down at the valley of beautiful flowers below. There was a river, slowly making its way across the field of flowers; the scenery looked so peaceful.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome turned and faced the youkai; lightly she placed her hands on his chest. "Sesshoumaru... I just want to tell you that..." Tenderly, Sesshoumaru gazed at her and put a lock of her hair behind her ears. He let his hand slowly caress her cheek as it fell it his side. "I just want to tell you that, whatever happens tomorrow, to you, or to me, I just want to say that I..." _Love you._

But Kagome couldn't let the words escape from her lips. Of course she loved Sesshoumaru, but love was a big thing to her. She didn't use the word so lightly and she was pretty sure that Sesshoumaru didn't either. Yeah sure, he _cared _about her, but it didn't mean that he actually _loved _her. Plus... she didn't want to put any sort of pressure on him.

"That I... I am yours. No matter what the outcome is, no matter where we end up, I'll always be yours." She said instead. So badly she wanted to say... 'I love you' but something just held her back.

Slowly she looked back up at Sesshoumaru who was intently gazing back down at her. He moved his head down to hers and lightly kissed her lips. Kagome loved the way he tasted; she loved the slow rhythm of their mouths moving together, open, closed, open, closed. Kagome brought her hands around his neck and deepened the sweet kiss.

Sesshoumaru then took over and began to kiss her more fervently. It wasn't long before their clothes were off... and Sesshoumaru was once again showing Kagome a ten.

----------

"Kagome." Kagome heard her name being called over and over again. She felt someone lightly jerk her awake. Slowly opening her eyes, she fixed her vision on Sesshoumaru hovering over her.

"Hey..." She said dreamily.

"Get dress, hurry." He said and got up to get dress himself.

"So much for, 'Good morning my dear, how did you sleep last night?'" Kagome said in a huff as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was then she felt the drizzle of rain on her bare skin, and the haunting feeling in her chest of what the new day might bring.

"Well my dear, in case you forgot we are trying to hunt down the son of a bitch that tried to rape you." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically as he pulled on his pants. He stopped when he felt a small hand touch his leg. Looking down he saw Kagome staring up at him.

"I..." _Love you! Love you! Say it dammit! _But Kagome couldn't let the words form and she couldn't push them from her mouth. So instead she smiled weakly and said, "I'm scared."

Sesshoumaru knelt down and said, "This Sesshoumaru... would never let anything happen to you." He lightly kissed her lips and then said softly, "Now go on, get dress."

Kagome mutely nodded, so disappointed in herself that she just couldn't tell him.

----------

The couple got back just as everyone was packing up camp. Miroku gave Kagome a sly smile as he watched the two walk up from the path. Kouga and Inuyasha were so intent on getting the day going, they didn't even noticed the two and just continued yelling at everyone to pack up camp.

"And where have you two been?" Miroku asked with a sly smile.

Inuyasha cast a glance in their direction. "We went for a walk." Kagome said glancing from Miroku to Inuyasha who just shrugged and walked over to Kouga.

"Ah, really? Tell me, how soft was the grass?" Miroku joked as Sango playfully hit him on the arm.

"Like a fluffy boa." Kagome grinned as Sesshoumaru grunted. Sango and Miroku let out a laugh while Inuyasha and Kouga stared at the four with blank expressions.

"Huh...?" Inuyasha turned to Kouga who shrugged.

"Beats me." Kouga said.

When everything was put up, everyone formed a circle around Haruka. Rain started to pour down harder and the ominous feeling inside Kagome's heart became a painful ache. The blowing trees, the swirling clouds, the sheets of rain, it really just wasn't adding up to a pretty picture. It was as almost as this day was chosen to face Naraku. This rainy day.

"Alright." Haruka said. "I can lead you to the doors of the castle but then that's as far as Tsuki and I can go."

"What!" Inuyasha blurted out in anger. "You two just leave us there!"

Haruka's eyes flashed. "If I could fight I would but as the guardian of Japan I am ordered not too. The same with Tsuki. Fairies aren't weapons of war. They were born from light and love."

"She led us to the bastard, Inuyasha, we can take over from there." Kagome said. Kagome then took a step into the circle. "I'm not one for speeches but I just want to say this, Naraku needs to die. Everyone here has had something taken from them by Naraku. Everyone here has had someone they loved taken by Naraku! The bastard needs to burn!"

"Hell yeah!" Kouga hollered.

"So let's bring the fire." Kagome hissed. "Let's go."

It was almost as if her speech brought some life into the group. They quickly set off a fast pace, heading for whatever may come. Running to what very well may be their end.

They followed the blood trail to the devil's layer.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Yep this is that little in between chapter, ya know, to get you pumped and nervous about the NEXT chapter.

Inuyasha: Or to get you pissed because you have to wait for the NEXT chapter.

Moonchild: I really wasn't going for THAT angle, honestly...

Inuyasha: Yeah sure... hey wait a second... there's something missing...

Moonchild: Yeah but what?

Inuyasha: I'm not quite sure...

Moonchild: What a second... WHERE'S THE STAR COUPLE?

Inuyasha: YEAH! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE STAR COUPLE--hey wait why are THEY the star couple?

Moonchild: Honestly Inuyasha its a SESSHOUMARU and KAGOME website...

Inuyasha: Right right, SO WHERE ARE THEY?

Moonchild: I dunno! Let's begin a quest Inuyasha! Called 'A quest to find the star couple' you check the closets upstairs and I'll check the ones downstairs. But before that lemme close with THANK YOU to everyone who sent me a review this past week. You guys, really lifted my spirits and made me realize, yeah I was being a little sensative and that I really shouldn't give what people think because there are people who really like this fic. And just... I got an overflow of reviews and I want to really say thank you. You guys really have helped me. I don't even think you realize how much you have. I'm better, more confindent because of all of you. :)

So anyways, ON TO THE CLOSETS!

Inuyasha: So why are we checking the closets...?

Moonchild: C'mon Inuyasha, think.

Inuyasha: Oh.. right.. ew..


	22. Chapter 22: Ultimate Battle

**Chapter 22: Ultimate Battle**

The scene looked straight from a movie. Rain pelted the ground, coming down in heavy sheets. The ground was thick with mud and water, making their shoes stick as they ran. Trees danced a frightful sway in the swirling winds. Leaves were ripped from their branches and were being taken with the wind throughout the forest. The sky was an ominous churning of gray clouds. They blocked out the sun causing a dark shadow to fall across the land.

But the group... they ran through it all with a fire burning in their eyes. Their will and determination shone like a bright light in the cruel darkness. And with each step their hearts grew in strength because each of them knew this was the day they were waiting for. This was the moment they were to have their vengeance against the creature that has ruined so many lives.

Kagome was running next to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be gliding with ease at keeping up with the human's slow pace. Her black hair stuck to her pale ivory face as the rain drops gracefully rolled down the sides of her cheeks. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru and still marveled at the fact he was next to her, ready to fight with her, ready to defend her.

Ready to protect her, his mate.

Life had taken an unexpected turn. For so long she thought Inuyasha would finally come around and proclaim his love for her. But fate had a way of bringing about the unexpected. Her journey had taken a different path. One that led her straight into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Even now Kagome smirked at the way it was in the beginning. Always fighting, and when they weren't fighting Sesshoumaru was giving her the silent treatment. It seemed like the pair was heading for disaster until something changed in them.

As memories floated around in her head, Kagome got a sinking feeling in her heart. That after today life wouldn't be the same. And with that feeling came something else, a black hole in her heart at the thought of losing Sesshoumaru. It was something she didn't think she could bear.

Bringing herself out of her pensive nature, Kagome realize they were close, so very close at reaching the castle. Pushing her legs harder, Kagome brought her mind fully on the present. Everything else would just have to wait now.

Because now it was time... to fight.

----------

They arrived at the castle, the forest immediately parted to reveal a barren land. And unsettling sight of purple miasma filled the land, making it murky and gloomy.

"This is as far as we can go, but we won't be too far away." Haruka said as Tsuki gave Kagome a hug. "You are strong, my dear." Haruka said and then vanished along with Tsuki.

The group turned to the castle. A figure stepped out of the large wooden doors. It was undoubtedly Naraku.

"So, I finally have what I've been so strategically avoiding. An encounter with all my enemies. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and... Kagome..." His eyes lingered on her body; lustfully he gazed at her, his smile twisting as sick fantasies swirled in his mind.

"Looks like you've been injured pretty bad there, Naraku. Why don't you let me use my healing powers and fix that up?" Kagome hissed as she gestured towards his wound. "Better yet, why not let me purify all of you. I know you're ridden with disgraceful diseases."

"Spoken boldly from a wench who's about to watch her friends die." Naraku crooned at her.

"You're mistaken, Naraku. You're not my friend and I'm going to enjoy watching you die." She bit back.

"You know that spirit is why I crave you." Naraku said seductively.

"Go to hell." Kagome spat.

Throughout the exchange the group had slowly been making their way towards the castle. Rain was now the only thing that could be heard. Finally Naraku turned his attention on everyone else.

"You advance on me like I have no clue what you're doing. But you see I've anticipated your arrival and I have made my own plans. Observe!" He lifted his hand and out of the ground popped six puppets, one in front of each group member. They were all identical, matching in baboon skins with brown dirt like tentacles coming from their bottoms.

Instantly swords were drawn and fighting stances were in place. Kagome lifted her bow and began to shoot. Sango swung her boomerang as she flew overhead on Kirara's back.

"These are the worse we have ever fought!" Kagome was breathless as she used her bow to block a tentacle from hitting her. Turning her body she stabbed it with the arrow she held in her hand.

"They keep regenerating!" Inuyasha exclaimed in dismay.

"Kagome do you see any shards in them?" Miroku asked as he used his staff to smack a puppet good.

Kagome's eyes roamed over the puppets but saw no shards inside of them. "No!" Kagome cried with fury. "I have no idea how they are regenerating themselves!"

Sesshoumaru was dodging the attackers with ease. They were no match for him. Swinging the Tokijin, his puppet was having a hard time regenerating itself so quickly. Throughout the battle, Sesshoumaru kept an eye on Kagome. She seemed to be growing weary, but her fire had only begun to burn.

She met his eyes with a look of reassurance before stabbing her puppet once more.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back on his foe. It was indeed odd to him that they were able to fight so well without the help of shikon shards. His eyes caught a gleam of something. Was it just rain? No there it went again! It was thread, he followed it to Naraku. And in Naraku's hands were six shards, each having a thread attached to it. A thread that went back to the puppets.

Of course! He knew Kagome could sense the shards and therefore he wouldn't put them in the puppets because Naraku knew full well that Sesshoumaru could get them with ease, so he kept them with him, allowing them to supply the puppets with energy from a distance.

Sesshoumaru swung at his puppet and then in a flash he was at Kagome's side.

"Watch the area behind the puppets." He said in a low tone as he helped her fight.

"What about it?" She searched the area and then saw a gleam. Thread? It was then Kagome realized Naraku's trickery. "What should we do?" She asked.

"I'll fight your puppet; you take an arrow and cut through the strings." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"But how can I do that when I don't see any?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

"Use your miko instincts. The thread is supplying negative energy. Close your earthly eyes and use the miko ones." He stepped in front of her and began fighting his puppet and hers.

"Easier said than done, youkai." Kagome huffed and then held her bow and arrow. Closing her eyes she let out all thoughts and concentrated on the energy. In her mind's eye she saw each thread with dark swirling mist around them. Kagome opened her eyes and she saw the same thing. Smiling at her accomplishment she aimed and then let her arrow fly.

Hit! The threads broke causing the puppets to lose their power and within seconds they were all destroyed.

"Very good." Naraku stood and clapped. "But now you have a bigger challenge." Naraku stepped into the rain and walked towads the group. He was still a ways away when he smirked at them and said, "Me."

Taking the jewel from around his neck, he merge the six shards back with the large black shikon no tama. "And Sango, just so you know, your brother's shard is in here."

Sango stared vacantly at Naraku. "I lost my brother the day me and my family went to fight at what we thought was your castle." Her voice was distance and shallow.

"Right. Behold, the shikon no tama." He said triumphantly.

"Actually you're missing three shards Naraku." Kagome pointed out.

"A minor setback, my pet." Naraku took the ball off its chain and then swallowed it. "Prepare yourself, my foes, for your death!" As he shouted his form began to change. His shirt ripped off as a tornado of dark dust surrounded his body.

Faster and faster the tornado spun against the winds from the rain. And soon Kagome could only make out a mere shadow of Naraku. But she watched as that shadow changed. Larger he grew, and his body became disfigured. Kagome couldn't tell what was happening to him, but she continued to watch silently as everyone else did.

The tornado exploded with force as the winds went in different directions. Kagome had to shield her eyes against the oncoming wind for it made the rain hit her face like pointy needles. As everything settled, she slowly dropped her arm and gaped at what was before her.

It was Naraku, but then again it wasn't. The head and upper torso was undoubtedly Naraku's but it was attached to a huge spider body. It was a purple and black spider and the fangs from Naraku's mouth dripped with acid.

"Oh darn, I left my bug repellent at home." Kagome spat sarcastically. "Oh well, I'll just have to exterminate you with my own weapon." She held up and arrow and let it fly.

But his barrier repelled it. Battle broke lose. Everyone began to charge at Naraku with everything they had. Naraku would swing his legs at them, and then spat venom from his fangs. It burned a hole where ever it landed.

No one could get a clean hit on Naraku. He laughed at their futile attempts. Kagome held out and arrow and ran towards the monster from behind. Naraku, sensing her attack, swung around and hit her before she hit him. Her tiny body flew back and hit a tree.

Then everything went black.

----------

Haruka and Tsuki were watching the battle from the fountain. Tsuki's hand covered her mouth as she watched Kagome helplessly hit the tree, and then being knocked unconscious.

"We have to help them!" Haruka cried.

"You know we can't! I shouldn't be the one having to tell you, Miss level-headed Haruka! You know the rules more than me!" Tsuki said, but couldn't help feeling the same way.

"There has to be something we can do!" Haruka said desperately.

"Wait... who's that walking towards Kagome?" Tsuki peered in the fountain more closely. A faint spirit of a person was gliding it seemed like, to the unconscious miko under the tree. And the figure strongly resembled Kagome although Tsuki couldn't see her face.

"Could it be...?" Haruka gasped in amazement.

"Is it possible...?" Tsuki said with the same awe in her voice.

The spirit laid a hand on Kagome's head and then disappeared. "IT'S MIDORIKO!"

----------

Sesshoumaru had seen Naraku hit Kagome into a tree, and it just fueled his anger at the hanyou even more. Fighting with a new passion, he was going to kill this son of a bitch once and for all.

Inuyasha had seen it too, and even though he and Kagome were on fragile terms, it also ignited a spark of burning anger that grew ten folds more. To say the least, Sango and Miroku and Kouga felt the same.

They fought on, stronger now, and more determined than ever.

----------

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh..." She moaned. "Did I die?" She looked around and saw she was in a white room or it seemed like it was a room. It was blinding white, with a thick fog floating around the room. And before her was a maiden standing at a fountain. The same fountain the fairies had. The one with the weeping statue. _

_"Not quite." The maiden responded. She slowly turned around and Kagome gasped at what she saw. _

_It was her. But not really her. They both shared the same sapphire eyes, the same mouth, the same nose, but this maiden was wore a warrior's outfit, her hair up and tied, her arms and legs strong and ready for war. And yet there was sorrow in her eyes. She seemed like a spirit. And Kagome felt her aura was sad. She looked battle worn and weary._

_"I am Midoriko." She stated and Kagome gasped. _

_"The miko of the shikon no tama!" Kagome said. _

_"Yes." She said softly. _

_"Then you can help me! Naraku has it now, I'm fighting a battle and I need to get it back. I need to purify it but my powers aren't strong enough to break through his barrier." Kagome explained and the maiden smiled. It was a pained smile. As if Midoriko was the one in pain. _

_"Now they are. I'm with you. Now that you hold three shards, I am able to faintly lend you my powers. You see, I'm trapped in the shikon no tama with the souls of the demons I could not defeat. But you must release us, and together we'll destroy your foe... and mine." She said softly, Kagome could see her slowly fading in and out. _

_"But how?" Kagome wondered. _

_"Use your arrow. This time it'll work for I am with you. Place your shards into your arrow and aim for the shikon no tama. Once you fire clasp your hands together and say...junshin, seijun, seisui, iki!"_

_"I understand." Kagome said. _

_"We will meet again. We have much to talk about." Midoriko's lips tried to form a smile, but instead of joyful, it was another smile twisted with pain. Midoriko disappeared._

_The room faded and then everything went black..._

----------

Kagome blinked her eyes open. It took awhile for her vision to focus. But once it did she realized where she was. Her foggy mind cleared instantly and she remembered her task.

Beside her was her bow and arrow neatly laying on the ground. Kagome grabbed it and her eyes turned on the battle.

Sesshoumaru was the first one to catch her eye. He was about to say something, but Naraku was facing him, and his back was on Kagome. If he shouted 'Just stay out of the battle' now, Naraku would turn around and see Kagome standing there with her arrow, reading to hit him.

However if he remained silent, maybe Kagome could continue with the surprise attack that he assumed she was doing. And so, Sesshoumaru decided to keep his mouth shut. He trusted Kagome to know what she was doing. He gave all of his focus on Naraku now, making sure his back stayed to Kagome.

Kagome grabbed the shikon shards and infused them with the tip of her arrow. Looking at Naraku Kagome saw that the shikon no tama was in his chest. She needed him to turn around. Holding her arrow up, she yelled, "NARAKU!"

_'So much for the surprise attack, Kagome.'_ Sesshoumaru inwardly remarked. But as he turned to Kagome, what he saw took him by surprise. It must have done the same for everyone else, for the battle had stopped.

Naraku slowly turned around to see Kagome. She was standing next to the tree, soaked, rain still falling heavily on her drenched body and yet there was something unearthly about her. Her voice didn't sound like herself. Naraku saw her arrow pointed to the shikon no tama. And there was something about her stance with it that made him afraid.

Naraku was utterly afraid.

"Do you honestly think you can hit me?" Naraku screamed out at her. "Look how far away you are." It was true, Naraku had knocked her back into the forest. "Even without my barrier I can dodge it." Naraku said with a sneer.

"Naraku." Kagome yelled his name with such hate that it frightened everyone (Except Sesshoumaru, for he was never frightened). "It's payback, bitch." She let the arrow fly. Immediately she dropped her bow and clasped her hands together. "JUNSHIN!" Naraku's eyes widened. He tried to move but his legs were frozen to the ground. "SEIJUN!" A white fire surrounded the arrow. "SEISUI!" Kagome yelled as it hit Naraku's barrier and destroyed it with ease.

And as the tip of the arrow touched the shikon no tama Kagome yelled, "IKI!"

What happened next was like slow motion. The shards from the arrow imbedded with the shikon no tama, making it pure again. The arrow had pierce through the jewel, but instead of breaking it, the arrow opened it.

Demons of the past exploded from it, along with Midoriko who appeared next to Kagome. Her spirit went inside Kagome and suddenly a white sword appear in Kagome's hand. In an instant, Kagome knew what to do. She ran into the mass of demons, sword swinging and destroyed them all.

Naraku had been purified the instant the arrow hit the shikon no tama and was forever destroyed. His spawns, Kagura and Kanna were destroyed as well. His castle vaporized into nothing. The barren land it was on became instantly filled with grass.

Once the task was done, the rain stopped and the clouds rolled anyway. Kagome stood in the middle of a deserted field, her friends not to far away had watched the whole scene happen. They too were unable to move, unable to help, for it was a task only Midoriko and reincarnation could do. And now they ran to her, for they were finally able to move.

Kagome stood and watched the clouds roll away. She could hear the footsteps of her friends approaching. "We won." She said softly as her eyes fluttered close.

And then once again, everything went black.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: WHOO-WHEE! I tell you what everyone, I'm glad I got that chapter done. I hate battle chapters; I'm not that good at them, whatever. So I bet you're all wondering where the hell I was.

Inuyasha: You bet right, MC.

Moonchild: I was sick. And not just your little cough-cough sick, I was bedridden sick. For awhile too. It was bad. There was a lot of vomiting...

Yasei-hana: Ok why must you say that? Honestly the word 'vomit' is such a grotesque word! Can't you use something else?

Inuyasha: Like upchucking?

Yasei-hana: NO!

Moonchild: Hurling?

Yasei-hana: NOO!

Inuyasha: Puking?

Yasei-hana: Ok just stop.

Moonchild: Why are you even here Yasei!

Yasei-hana: You asked me to come and help you with the quest! You know the quest to find the star couple?

Moonchild: Oh right! Yeah. Where are those two? Anyways before we leave I just want to say that I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had missed a lot of school and I had to catch up with that first. Now I'm healthy and happy and ready to finish the fic, which will be ending soon. In about three to four chapters. Its sad, I know, but we'll survive. Anyways please send a review! But no flames! They make me ill.


	23. Chapter 23: Miko of the Shikon no Tama

**Chapter 23: The Miko of the Shikon no Tama**

Sesshoumaru had to watch the entire end of the battle. His legs wouldn't allow him to move. So all he was left to do was watch. Watch while his mate fought alone. Finally at the end he could move. He and the others ran to where she was standing. He heard her say, "We won." And then he watched her knees buckle from under her. He extended his arms and caught her before she hit the ground.

Cradling her body next to him, Sesshoumaru slowly sat on the ground. Everyone gathered around him, softly calling Kagome's name. It wasn't long before Tsuki and Haruka joined the circle, added their worry gazes to Kagome's uncons

cious figure as well.

"Kagome... please wake up." Sango said with tearful eyes. "You did it." She whispered as the tears made steady streams down her cheeks. "You saved everyone."

"You're a fighter. And I never gave you the chance." Inuyasha said, with regret deeply embedded in his voice. "Wake up. Wake up and tell me how wrong I was."

"My curse is gone because of you." Miroku added softly. "My life is no longer held by what ifs. You saved me Kagome. Wake up." He pleaded.

"My comrades have been avenged, Kagome." Kouga said gratefully. "Because of you they can rest in peace. Wake up, please."

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Instead he just caressed her face. So many things he needed to tell her. She needed to wake up, but there was a growing fear deep inside him that said something was wrong.

And something was wrong, for Sesshoumaru was never afraid.

----------

_When Kagome awoke, she was once again in the room of swirling white mist. Slowly standing up, she began walking towards the figure in front of the weeping fountain. The maiden wore a beautiful red and purple kimono and her shiney black hair flowed beautifully past her hips. She turned around and Kagome gasped at what she saw. _

_It was Midoriko. But instead of wearing her battle uniform, she wore a beautiful kimono. Her eyes were bright and her smile was happy. No longer did she look like a faint spirit but a real human being. She smiled easily this time, and there was no hint of pain. _

_"Ah, we meet again." She said. Her voice was cheerful and bright. _

_"Midoriko?" Kagome asked, needed this beautiful lady to confirm it._

_"Yes, it is me. You probably have a lot of questions, but do not fear, they will all be answered. I am Midoriko, the miko of the shikon no tama. As you know the jewel was made from my soul and the souls of the demons I could not defeat long, long ago." Her eyes clouded over. "I did it to protect everyone from the evil demons. And inside the jewel the battle between me and the demons raged on and on for centuries."_

_"I left the jewel in the hands of the demon exterminators from Sango's village." Midoriko continued. "But the power attracted too many demons for the village to destroy. You see, because the jewel had both good and evil inside it, it could do both good and evil things. As long as humans with pure hearts held it, I was winning the battle inside the jewel. But as soon as an evil heart or demon held the jewel, the demons inside would be winning the battle."_

_"Soon the jewel fell into the hands of a miko. A miko by the name of Kikyou. She would be the keeper of the jewel, and when she died it would pass down to someone else in her family because only they could truly protect the jewel. And it would continue as such until you, dear Kagome. For you are my reincarnation." She said. _

_"Me? I'm your reincarnation? But I thought..." Kagome trailed off, confused. _

_"You've been told it was Kikyou. No, Kikyou's soul was more like a carrier soul. Kikyou is actually your great ancestor. Something happened that I didn't expect. Kikyou fell in love. And she wanted to use the jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human. Which would have been one way to destroy the jewel. But Naraku came into the picture, and he was something that was not intended to be." Her eyes darkened once again. _

_"Onigumo the bandit should have died in the fire that burnt his body. But Kikyou, out of her good nature, kept him alive. Something that should not have been done. And because of her kindness, a monster was born. A monster that took so many lives. And then Kikyou died. And with her body she burned the jewel, but it did not destroy the jewel." Midoriko explained. _

_"Her soul carried the jewel to you, Kagome. My true reincarnation. You are the keeper of the shikon no tama. It has been inside you since birth. And it was your duty to come back in time and set right what should have never been. Do you understand?" Midoriko asked. _

_"No. I don't. You're telling me that I was sent back in time to destroy Naraku and the shikon no tama because I'm your true reincarnation?" Kagome was utterly confused. _

_"It was my unfinished business that caused this horrid chain of events. And you were sent to fix what_

_I couldn't. You were chosen because Kikyou is your great ancestor that protected the shikon no tama. And you are the keeper. The one to open and destroy the demons within. The one to give my soul rest." Midoriko explained. _

_"So it wasn't an accident that I'm here. It was all for a purpose. It was all predetermined." Kagome whispered. _

_"Yes." Midoriko smiled. "You, Kagome, fixed that which was ruined. Now the shikon no tama's power can never be used for evil. Now you understand where you really came from. You are a warrior. A strong miko from ancient times."_

_"But I don't want to be that!" Kagome yelled. "I'm sick of people telling me I'm someone's left over soul. I just want to be me; I just want to be Kagome, my own self, my own soul."_

_"You are! But a part of you is me. And you must understand your past so that you can be better with your future." Midoriko said gently. "You, Kagome, are so much stronger than I ever was. Without you none of this would be. You are the key." _

_"I don't understand any of this." Kagome moaned. _

_"It's ok. It's hard to grasp, I know." Midoriko chuckled. _

_Kagome walked over to the fountain and looked at the statue. "That's you isn't it?" _

_"Yes." Midoriko said. "I knew the fairies quite well. I also knew Inutaisho."_

_"Inutaisho!" Kagome gasped. _

_"Yes." Midoriko laughed at the memory. "He and I would always go to Fairy Fountain, and in its waters we saw where something bad was happening and would go and fix it."_

_"Wow..." Kagome smiled. "I guess you knew Tsuki."_

_"Oh yes," Midoriko laughed again. "That fairy is something else."_

_"That fairy is the reason why I found the love of my life." Kagome remarked softly. Suddenly she turned her head and stared at Midoriko. "What's going to happen now, now that my task is done?"_

_Midoriko was silent for a long time and then finally she turned to Kagome, her eyes sorrowful. "I'm going to use the last of my powers and reset the hand of time."_

_Kagome stared, tears filled in her eyes. "What the fuck does that mean!" She snapped. _

_"I'm rewinding time, Kagome. You've lost a year and a half to your life dedicating it to fighting and collecting shards. I'm going to return it to you."_

_"I don't want it back!" Kagome yelled. "What are you going to do?"_

_"In the feudal era I'm resetting the clock to fifty years ago. But this time there will be no Naraku and Inuyasha will become a human. He and Kikyou will live together, they will live the life they should have." Midoriko explained. _

_"And what about Sango? Miroku? Shippou?" Kagome asked. _

_"They won't even be born. And when they are, Shippou's father won't die from the thunder brothers for they will have no reason to kill him now that there aren't any shards. Miroku's grandfather and father will live to see him grow and they will not bear the curse of the kazanna. Sango and her family will live and prosper as they should have. Everything will be set right again." Midoriko said. _

_"What about me?" Kagome whispered her voice fragile, her heart breaking. _

_"You will be sent back to your time." As the words left her mouth, Kagome slowly closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling. "I will send you back the very same day you fell in the well. Only you won't fall in this time."_

_"And... will they remember? Will they remember me or our time spent together, our journey? Will they remember at all?" Kagome was crying now. "Will I remember?"_

_"Their memories will be erased. They will have no recollection of this journey."_

_Kagome met Midoriko's gaze. "And what of me and my memories?"_

_"I cannot erase them, or else I would so I could ease your pain. I can only hide them in your subconscious so that it will be easier for you to move on. But at any given moment they could come back to you." Midoriko's voice was sorrowful. _

_Kagome looked into the water. In the reflection she saw her friends circled around her body. Her gaze fell on one being. Sesshoumaru. He was looking down at her body with such worry that it broke her heart. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him. _

_"I want to say goodbye." She turned to Midoriko, her voice determined. "I need to say goodbye."_

_"If you must..." Midoriko said. _

_"I must." Kagome replied firmly. _

_"Then so I shall grant." Midoriko said and then everything went black. _

----------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was unclear so she blinked a couple of times and everything came in focus. Surrounding her were friends and comrades. They all said her name in relief, but inside Kagome felt empty. This would be the last time she would see them. Sesshoumaru help Kagome sit up and slowly he brought her to her feet.

Everyone blurted out questions about the battle, about how she was feeling, but Kagome remained silent. All she could do was nod and give small smiles in response. Only Sesshoumaru picked up that something was wrong.

Tears came into Kagome's eyes as she looked at everyone. Finally their conversation and questions died down. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked and gently touched her friend's arm.

Kagome fell into the girl's arms and began sobbing into her Sango's shoulder. Quickly Sango's arms folded around her. "Kagome please tell me what's wrong." Sango pleaded.

"Sango..." Kagome slightly pulled away from her so she could look at the girl's face. "You are like a sister to me. You've protected me, you've cared for me, you've helped me grow in so many ways. You will never know how thankful I am for you. I love you so much, my dear Sango. And I want you to grow and be happy." Kagome said through her tears as she gave the girl a good hug.

"Kagome?" Sango's eyes filled with worry. "Why are you saying these things?"

Kagome pulled away from her. "Never mind why, I just want you to know."

She then moved to Miroku, who was standing close to Sango. "Miroku." Kagome dove into his chest and hugged him as well. Miroku slowly hugged her back, making sure he didn't let his hands go near her butt... for it was not a groping moment.

"Your wisdom has put out many fires between me and Inuyasha. And despite your leeching tendencies, I know how great of a guy you are. You've protection of me and Sango has not gone unnoticed and I'm forever grateful I got to travel with you." Kagome whispered in his ear. She gave him a good squeeze and then pulled away. "You've been such a brother to me, my dear friend."

"Kagome what's going on?" Miroku searched her eyes for some answer, but he found nothing.

Kagome shook her head and then pulled away. She then moved to Kouga. She hugged him as well and then stepped back to give him a sad smile. "Kouga your sweet nature will find you a wonderful mate someday. But I just want to say thank you for all the times you've save me and given me lovely flowers, your friendship was much appreciated."

Kouga was too stunned for words.

Now Kagome turned to Inuyasha. Their eyes met and Kagome tentatively stepped closer to him. "Inuyasha..." He pulled her in for a tight embrace. After giving him a hug, she stepped back and met his eyes once more. "We've been through so much. Good and bad. You've protected me from so much. You've been a better friend than anyone could wish for."

"No I haven't." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome gave a soft laugh. "Not always. But you knew how to cheer me up. And I knew you had good intentions. Deep down, I knew that there was good in you heart and that you really cared for me. And everything that we've been through has just made our friendship stronger, don't you think?"

Inuyasha gave a small smile as Kagome turned away from him.

She ran over to Tsuki and threw herself in the fairy's arms. "I use to think you were crazy." Kagome cried softly. "But if it weren't for you I would have never..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Tsuki just nodded and stroked her hair. "I know. It's ok." Kagome pulled back and smiled softly at her and Haruka as she turned away.

Her eyes met with golden orbs. Tears sprung into Kagome's eyes as she slowly approached Sesshoumaru. Saying goodbye to him was going to be the hardest. She kept her head down as she walked to him. And when she was inches away from him, she felt his finger hook under her chin. She felt her eyes being lifted to meet his.

And she felt her heart being shattered into pieces.

"Kagome." His eyes searched hers. "What is wrong?"

"I'm leaving." She whispered and everyone gasped. "Midoriko is taking me back to my time, forever." Sesshoumaru who usually hid his emotions, had shock written all over his face. "But don't worry, you won't remember me."

Anger clouded over his eyes now. "She can't take you away."

"She will. And none of you will remember." Kagome gazed into his eyes, sorrow filling hers. "You won't remember me, or us being chain together." She broke into sobs. "You won't remember how you helped me become a stronger person, how you showed me who I really was. You won't remember our inside jokes, you won't remember our witty fights." She was choking out the words. "You won't remember your damn catch phrase, telling my friends we were lovers, our damn 'showing me a ten' joke. You won't remember our first kiss, when you made me yours. You won't remember me!"

Kagome was heaving uncontrollably as tears of despair fell from her sapphire orbs.

Sesshoumaru who had listen silently now wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I am Mr. Lord of Who Gives a Shit," Kagome smiled as she got her sobbing under control. "And no one tells me what I can and can't remember. I will never forget you, my Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome pulled back to look into his eyes. "I have to say this to you, if I don't I may never get the chance." Taking a deep breath Kagome began, "I...I..."

"I love you." She said and then leaned up to kiss him. She felt him return the kiss more fervently than ever. But Kagome also felt something tugging hard at her mind. It was time to go.

Pulling away from Sesshoumaru she could see he was about to say something.

But then everything went black.

----------

_"I'm sorry Kagome. I tried to delay it as long as I could, but now it's time to go." Midoriko said when Kagome opened her eyes. She was back in the white room, Midoriko standing over her. _

_Kagome mutely nodded as she took Midoriko's extended hand. _

_They walked over to a well. Kagome peered down into its black depths. "Goodbye Kagome. And thank you. Thank you for everything that you've done."_

_Kagome stared at Midoriko and then she said, "I've only done what was expected. And now I've lost everything. Who would have thought that killing my enemy met losing those I love." And with that Kagome jumped into the well. _

_Midoriko stared into its blackness. And something inside her told her she was doing something terribly wrong. Kagome's monotone words began to haunt her. There had to be some way she could repay the young girl..._

----------

In an instant Kagome awoke. Her head pounded and she felt she was lying on a floor. "Kagome!" Souta came running down the stairs. "Kagome are you alright!"

"Ugh..." Kagome sat up and rubbed her head. "What happened?" She looked up and realized she was at the bottom of the well.

"Byou came down here and I asked you to get him. As you were coming down the stairs you tripped and fell right into the well. Wait there I'll go get help!" Souta yelled from the top of the well.

"I feel like I've been it by a train." Kagome muttered. Something felt odd, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Don't bother, I can get up myself! Nothing's broken." Kagome called back up to him as she climbed up the side of the well. She climbed over the ledge and stood in front of the well. Turning around she looked into its black depths and felt a shudder go through her.

"C'mon Kagome, let's get you inside." Souta said softly.

Souta helped Kagome up the stairs. As they stepped outside, Kagome had to shield her eyes against the sun's bright rays. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today, nee-chan." Souta remarked.

"No..." Kagome stopped walking and said slowly. "I think I should go to school... after all I've missed so many days..."

"Kagome? What are you talking about? You've never missed a day of school in your life." Souta pointed out and Kagome gave him a confused look.

"You're right... then why do I feel as if I have?" Kagome asked more to herself than Souta. "How old am I, Souta?"

"You're fifteen. Seriously Kagome I think you should go inside and lay down. I'll tell Momma to call the doctor." Souta said and gently guided Kagome inside the house.

Inside Kagome felt something was missing. But she couldn't really tell what it was. As they got into the house, Souta led Kagome to her room and then sat her on her bed. Quickly he left to get his mother.

Kagome sat on her bed and stared at her room. Everything seemed right, but it just didn't feel right. Standing up, Kagome walked to a mirror. She took a good look at herself. What was so different? Turning her head, Kagome caught a scar on her neck that she had never seen before. It looked like bite marks. Kagome touched them gently. Where did those come from?

It was a mystery. Kagome had no clue where she got those marks from. Maybe her brother was right. Maybe she really should lie down. Taking her brother's advice Kagome went to her bed and laid down her soft sheets. Her eyes felt suddenly heavy and so Kagome slowly closed them. Falling into a deep sleep, Kagome kept dreaming of man, a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. But as she ran to this man, she could never quite reach him.

He would just disappear.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: That's it. The end. I've hope you've enjoyed this fanfic as much as I have. Its been a pleasure-

Yasei-hana: Whoa, whoa, WHOA. That is not the end.

Moonchild: Yes it is.

Yasei-hana: But they don't get together in end, she doesn't remember anything! That's the worse ending ever!

Moonchild: No. It's the perfect ending. How else was it suppose to-

(someone grabs MC's throat from behind)

Moonchild: (cough) (wheeze)

Sesshoumaru: That isn't the end, bitch.

Moonchild: (cough) I... just... (cough) joking! Joking! (wheeze)

Sesshoumaru: (drops hold on MC) Better be.

Moonchild: And where the fuck have YOU been? (rubs neck)

Inuyasha: Yeah we were looking for you and Kagome everywhere!

Yasei-hana: She even called ME to help, and that's saying something!

Kagome: (pops up behind Sesshoumaru) Ah... heh heh, we took a vacation.

Moonchild: Oh, right a "vacation" And where was it to? Paradise Closet Island?

Kagome: (blushes) Try Paradise Attic Island.

Moonchild: THAT WAS ALL THE BANGING I HEARD! Holy shit Kags.

Kagome: (blushes)

Moonchild: Alright guys I better close this chapter pretty quick here. I just want to thank you for reading this fic, it's been really fun. And thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews I got, please keep sending them. However I just want to say that for those who told me the last chapter was not my best, it sucked, blah blah, you're not telling me something that I don't already know, haha. I'm horrible at battle chapters! Just give me the romance. Heehee. So anyways thanks again for your reviews! This fanfic is NOT over so put your fears to rest... for now.


	24. Chapter 24: Birthday Blues

**Chapter 24: Birthday Blues**

Kagome walked up the stairs to her shrine. Last night Kagome had stayed at her friend, Yuka's house. Now she was heading back to her house. As she made it to the top of the stairs she looked over to where the well house was. Kagome hadn't been in there since the day she fell inside the well. And since that day she hasn't felt the same.

It had been a year and a half or so since she woke up at the bottom of the well. And ever since then Kagome has felt as if she has forgotten something. As if something inside her was taken. The last year and a half have gone by like a fog. And if she had to recall things that she has done in the time past, she would be at a lost.

Walking over to the well house, Kagome peered inside and stared down the stairs to the dark wooden well. She half expected something, or someone to pop out it and say, "Here I am! The one your heart has been searching for is me!"

And indeed Kagome's heart has been searching for someone. Every night since she woke up from the well, Kagome has dreamed that she was running around a castle. A large castle, opening up doors and looking under things to find someone. She would only catch glimpse of this person as they would turn a corner and then disappear.

It was a he. And he was tall, ivory pale skin, with silver hair.

And she would run after him. But never catch him. And when she would wake up, her heart would be pounding, but it also felt broken. And a black hole of emptiness was inside her.

Now Kagome also had a trouble of zoning out. She would be sitting there, laughing or talking, and then her mind would take her to another time, another place, and she would completely blank out. To others it look as if she was dead, staring into nothingness. The doctor contributed to the fall Kagome had and said it could be permanent.

However Kagome felt that it was something more. Whenever she would blank out, her mind would see these vivid scenes with people she had never met before. And they would be talking to her, laughing and smiling. Kagome felt as if it were a memory but every time she would snap out of her daze, she couldn't focus on what she had just saw. Pictures would flash across her mind but that was it. It was almost as if she couldn't grasp them and they would fade away.

Kagome was miserable. Her mother took her to a psychiatrist and Kagome remembered telling the lady, "I feel as if part of me is missing. Something isn't right. My better half is gone." The lady immediately assumed that the fall had disrupted Kagome's brain causing her to be chemically imbalanced and now the girl was depressed.

So she prescribed an anti-depressant for Kagome. And Kagome took it for a few days but she didn't like how it made her feel. It made her feel nothing at all. No emotions. And to Kagome that was the worst of all. Whether it was happiness, anger, or sadness, Kagome wanted to FEEL something. So she stopped taking them, without her mother's knowledge.

Slowly Kagome walked down the stairs and gently rested her hands on the well's edge. Looking to the black depths Kagome felt something strange. Maybe if she were to fall again and hit her head then everything would turn back to normal. It was irrational thinking, and Kagome knew it, but she couldn't help wondering. But then another thought crossed her mind: What if she hit her head or something and it made her mother believe she was trying to kill herself?

Kagome shuddered at the thought and quickly turned around to leave. She couldn't have any of that. She slowly walked back to her house. Opening the door she took off her shoes and called into the house, "Mama?" Kagome yelled but the house was silent in reply.

Kagome quietly went upstairs to her room. She slowly opened the door and looked inside. Everything seemed normal enough, but something wasn't right, something was missing. And the feeling that something was missing seemed to grow ten times bigger than ever. She walked to her desk and sat down in the chair.

On her desk was a note from her mother. She opened it up and read what was inside.

_Kagome-_

_We took Souta out for his birthday, but we'll be home for dinner. I told him that you would be home later and hopefully you'll have time to pick up his gift before we return around six o'clock. _

_The gift you can get Souta if you have no ideas of your own is the video game Kingdom Hearts. He has been asking me for that game, but I had already gotten him something else. _

_Anyways I left some money in here in case you didn't have enough. Don't worry about paying me back, It's fine. _

_Much love_

_Mama_

Kagome read the note silently and smiled, her mother was always so thoughtful. Kagome's eyes drifted to her bed. She stared at the empty space and for some odd reason felt as if someone should be sitting there. And why did she have the feeling of deja vu?

"You're one sick fuck, Kagome." She mumbled to herself as she got the money and headed out the door.

----------

"Ah-ha!" Kagome said and held up the plastic bag in triumph. She had gone to seven different stores to find this video game and now she had found a copy. She gave a small smile and then began to walk home.

"KAGOME!" Kagome froze in her tracks and slowly turned around to see her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi running towards her. She loved her friends, she really did, but lately they've been over smothering with their friendly gestures. Kagome knew that they meant well but it was starting to get on her nerves the way they treated her. As if she was some mental patient who would shoot herself at any moment.

"Hi guys." She smiled as they stopped in front of her.

"Hey Kagome!" All three chimed.

"Kagome Yuka said you spent the night at her house last night, when are you coming over to mine?" Eri whined and tugged on Kagome's arm a little.

"No Kagome, when are you coming to my house?" Ayumi tugged on Kagome's other arm and proceeded to whine as well.

"I have an idea! Why don't we all have a sleep over at Kagome's house! It'll be so much fun!" Yuka suggested and gave Kagome a large cheerful smile. "We can stay up all night and paint our nails while talking about boys!"

"Oh!" Ayumi let out a squeal. "That sounds so much fun! Let's do it tonight! Tomorrow's Sunday, we don't have school!" Ayumi clasped her hands together and looked at Kagome hopefully.

"Eh.. eh.. Actually I can't." The girls let out a depressed sigh. "Tonight is my brother's birthday party, so we're gonna have a bunch of rowdy kids over. I don't think its a good night for a birthday party."

"Oh... well we'll put our heads together and figure out a time!" Yuka smiled once more. "We'll plan a big night too. Movies, pizza, the works. Oh it'll be so much fun!"

"I can hardly wait..." Kagome said with little enthusiasm.

"Well we have to go now Kagome, see you later!" Eri said and all three girls turned and left. Kagome knew they were talking about her. Poor Kagome, we have to be extra nice to her, she's a mental case.

Kagome let out a sigh and turned around once again. She reached the cross walk and waited for the light to turn so she could cross. Looking down the sidewalk she watched as a group of kids came riding down the sidewalk on their skateboards and roller blades. They were jumping on benches and knocking into people without so much as an apology.

"Punks." Kagome said with disgust.

It wasn't long before the reckless riding kids made their way to where Kagome was standing. One accidentally knocked right into Kagome, pushing her into oncoming traffic. Kagome tried to stop her fall, but it was useless.

In the seconds of her fall she saw the oncoming truck and new her fate was sealed. But someone grabbed her shirt and yanked her back into the safety of the sidewalk. The truck flew by and blared its horn while the group of punks continued to recklessly ride down the sidewalk.

Kagome was leaning against her savior. Each of their hands firmly holding her shoulders. And it was their touch that ignited something in her. The mark on her neck felt like a burning flame. Her heartbeat seemed to quicken and Kagome felt her body yearn for this stranger.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she turned around. "For saving my..." She trailed off as she met the eyes of a young gentleman. They were gold. And his hair was an usual color of silver. His skin was a silky complexion of ivory and his body was built with strength. Kagome felt an unbearable connection with this man and she didn't know why.

Clearing her throat Kagome began again. "Thank you for saving my life."

The man stared at her and then slightly bowed his head. His eyes searched hers but when he didn't find what he was looking for he turned and walked away. "Wait!"

Her voiced stopped him in his tracks. "Please tell me your name." The man didn't turn around, but Kagome could see his shoulder stiffen.

"Mr. Lord of Who Gives a Shit." He said indifferently and then kept walking.

"Well I never!" Kagome huffed as she watched the man walk away. "What a jackass!" Kagome said loudly, making a few passersby turn and look at her. "What an arrogant, cold, heartless, son of a bitch!" She fumed. Turning on her heel she began to stomp home.

_'All I did was thank him and he couldn't give me his real name. He just had to walk away hauntingly as if he owned the world. Who does he think he is?'_ Kagome thought to herself with anger.

"KAGOME!" The screeching voice could be heard across a multitude of people. Kagome turned around to see none other than Mesuinu, the school bitch, coming towards her. "Ughh..." Kagome moaned, oh how she hated this girl.

When Mesuinu reached her, she gave a prissy smirk and looked Kagome up and down. "Wow you really do look sick. So there is a rumor about school that you're the depressed suicidal maniac now because I like stole Hojo-kun from you." She said with little concern in her voice.

Kagome sighed. She knew rumors were being spread about her at school. After all, she walked around like the walking dead, always spaced out, and from what her friends told her, she always had a sickly pale look about her. Kagome just wished Mesuinu didn't know about these rumors. Because of course she would contribute it to the fact she was dating Hojo.

"Mesuinu, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Kagome leaned closer to the girl, "I could care less about you, and you dating Hojo-kun, about the rumors going on in school, and about people in that school in general. So why don't you do me a favor and shut the hell up." Kagome straighten up again. "I don't want to hear your annoying voice."

"Wow, you are sick! You should go to a mental hospital. That or start taking your meds Kagome." Mesuinu said with a snicker and then turned and walked the opposite direction.

Kagome sighed, Mesuinu wasn't the only one who thought so.

----------

Kagome arrived at her house and went inside. She slipped off her shoes and then called out, "Oh where is the birthday boy? I have a present for you!" The house was decorated with balloons and streamers, and Kagome knew that soon it would be full of little kids.

Souta was at the top of the stairs, "Kagome!" He called out and raced down to her. He was the only one that seemed to understand her, and never suffocated her with unwanted sympathy. He treated her like he always had. And Kagome was always grateful to him.

"Got you a present, squirt." Kagome handed him the bag. "You can open it now."

His tiny hand dove into the bag quickly and pulled out the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Souta's face broke out into a large smile as he hugged Kagome. "Thanks Kagome!"

Kagome gave him a tiny smile. "What are big sisters for?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." He gave a grin and Kagome gave him a playful punch.

At this time Kagome's mother walked into the room. "Look what Kagome got for me!" Souta showed their mother. She looked at Kagome and gave her a playful wink.

"I see! What a thoughtful sister you have!" She said.

"Is that what she is?" Souta teased.

"Souta isn't your little girlfriend coming over today? So shouldn't you be getting ready?" Kagome teased back.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Souta blushed.

"Yet." Kagome gave a small grinned, causing Souta's blush to deepen. "So get going mister, you have a girl to impress." Souta nodded firmly and then turn quickly to run up the stairs.

Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen and began helping her with the food preparations. It wasn't long before Kagome's mother was shooing her out of the kitchen, telling her she should rest before the other kids got there. Kagome sighed and dutifully obeyed. Her mother was constantly fussing over her ever since she woke up at the bottom of that well.

Yes, that was when her life just suddenly changed.

----------

Kagome sat on the couch and watched the children pour in. They had just come inside from playing a nice game of hide and seek and were now strung across the living room doing this and that as they waited for cake and ice-cream to be served.

Tucking her left leg under her, Kagome leaned against the side of the couch and stared at the empty space next to her. It was weird, but it felt like Kagome had been through this whole day before. Only, if felt like something was taken from the picture. As Kagome continued to stare at the empty space next from her, a vision of the man that saved her appeared before her.

He was sitting on the couch, completely relaxed. Sensing her stare, he slowly turned his golden eyed gaze to Kagome. Once their eyes met his vision disappeared and Kagome found herself once again staring at nothing.

No one was sitting next to her; she was once again imagining things.

"Kids! Icecream!" Kagome heard her mother yell from the kitchen. All at once the kids hopped up from their seats and ran to the kitchen. Kagome quietly followed and peeped in the doorway. Kids surrounded Souta, and the girl he liked was sitting right next to him. Kagome knew that if she wasn't there, he wouldn't notice.

She would take this chance and get some fresh air, Kami knew she needed it.

Kagome slipped outside and walked to the nearest park. The sun was beginning to set and the sky looked like a beautiful mixture of pink and gold as the midnight blue came to chase the sun away. When Kagome reached the park she began to walk around the lake, letting her mind float on things.

Something was off. The entire day Kagome had a sense of deja vu except, something was incomplete. It was almost as if an important piece to the puzzle was lost. It was a feeling that bothered Kagome. The feeling ate away at her very soul.

And then there was the appearance of the stranger that had saved her life. Kagome didn't know what it was about him, but she felt as if she knew him. And the way her body reacted to his simple touch made Kagome wonder if there was something more that she just couldn't remember. And why couldn't she remember it? What had happened the day she fell in the well?

Kagome feared she would never know.

"All right missy, give me your purse." A deep voice said behind her that interrupted her chain of thoughts. Kagome slowly turned around to see a man dressed entirely in black holding a gun that was pointed directly at her.

"Sir..." Kagome held up her hands in front of her chest. "I don't have a purse, nor do I have any money or jewelry on me. I have nothing of value." Kagome said slowly. "So please, turn around and walk away. I won't tell the cops and we can just forget about this little meeting." She could see that the man was eyeing her up and down. "What do you say?"

"I say that you have something of value." His harsh words had turned into lust. "Something really of value." He began towards Kagome.

"I advise you to leave." Kagome heard a cold voice say from behind her. It caused the man to stop in his tracks. Kagome felt someone stand directly behind her. "Now." The voice commanded.

The man didn't hesitate. "I didn't mean any harm!" He called over his shoulder as he ran away.

The mark on Kagome's neck began to pulsate with heat. Kagome knew that voice from anywhere; it was that jerk that saved her life. She whirled around met his gaze. "Well if it isn't Mr. Lord of Who Gives a Shit here to save the day once again. Tell me how do you always seem to be at the right place at the right time?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

The stranger smirked. "It is not I who is at the right place. But you who is always at the wrong place." He remarked.

"Oh so I'm the one to blame?" Kagome asked, shocked.

The stranger gave another haughty smirk. "Indeed."

Kagome stood there and took in the vision of this stranger. He was tall, muscular, and very sure of himself. He seemed to wear a mask of indifference, though. He hid his emotions very well. And as Kagome stood there, fighting with him, she suddenly felt as if it's the way it should be. As if standing here, fighting with him is the way this moment should be going.

"Well, thank you once again. Although I highly doubt you care for my thanks. You probably save many girls all the time." Kagome turned and walked away. "You sure act like it." She muttered under her breath.

The stranger was soon walking next to her. "And you sure act as if you are use to being saved. Tell me, how many times can your life get in danger in just one day?"

"For your information I don't always need to be saved." Kagome huffed as they continued to walk. "Today was just an off day." She said, more to herself than to him. "And tell me, are you always so arrogant?"

"Always." He said simply.

They fell into a silence. Kagome wanted to know his name. She needed to know his name. But something told her she already knew it. Deep down, she already knew his name. "So... will you tell me your name now or do I have to keep calling you by Mr. Lord of Who Gives a Shit?"

"Don't like the name?" He asked.

"It's a mouthful." Kagome commented. "But it sounds like it fits you well. Tell me, what is your real name?"

"Sesshoumaru." He said after a moment of silence.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said his name slowly. It felt good on her tongue and she felt like she's said it before. "I like it." She said softly. "Sesshoumaru." She repeated it. "That name fits you better." Her voice was barely audible, causing Sesshoumaru to raise a quizzical brow in her direction.

"And your name?" He asked after awhile.

"Kagome." She turned to him and flashed a small smile. "Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. Kagome gave a sideways glance at him. Was it her or did it seem like he already knew what her name was. The way he walked to confidently next to her gave her the impression that he knew exactly who she was. Then why didn't she have any recognition of him?

Kagome was so confused.

"So...are you following me now, Mr. Sesshoumaru?" Kagome tried to keep her mind on track.

"Just making sure you get home safely. Since you always seem to be in danger, I wouldn't want to waste myself the trip of having to come back and save you." He replied. His tone was emotionless but Kagome could here a twinge of... playfulness in it as well.

"Ah, well, for your information I am perfectly capable of walking home myself. I do not need an escort." She said pride fully.

"Just like you were perfectly capable of crossing the street this afternoon?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome flushed. "Those punks ran into me!" Kagome said hotly. "I had no control over their actions!" She protested.

"Ah, yes, and dodging them was out of the question, hm?" Sesshoumaru added.

Kagome stopped abruptly and whirled around. "Look, mister, I appreciate you saving me or whatever. But I don't need you to point out my faults!" As she yelled at him, she felt her emotions rise. All the things she wanted to say to the people hovering over her for the past year, trying to protect her from herself it seemed, was being said to this poor stranger.

But Kagome couldn't bite back her words any longer.

"Apparently I'm just in the wrong place at every wrong time!" Hot angry tears gathered in Kagome's eyes. "And to everyone it might seem like I can't take care of myself, that I'm some suicidal maniac." The tears spilled out. "I've got a newsflash for all of you, I can take care of myself, I don't need you or anyone else looking after me!"

With that she whirled around, she couldn't believe that she just had an emotional outburst in front of a complete stranger. She felt so embarrassed. Immediately she began to run, but someone grabbed her elbow and held her back.

Kagome turned around, she couldn't meet his eyes, he probably thought she really was a mental case. Gently, she felt him hook a finger under her chin. "Kagome." It was the first time she heard him say her name, and it was the most pleasant thing she had ever heard. Slowly she met his golden orbs and Kagome thought they looked softer, and much... much sadder.

"Stop searching for what your heart doesn't want to find. Eventually it will piece together. But first you have to pull yourself out of the hole you've been lying in. Only then can you truly find what has been in front of you all along." His voice was soft, the arrogance completely gone.

Kagome searched his eyes. "Who are you?" She whispered. "How do you know me?" His words were haunting to her.

His lips formed another smirk, the indifferent mask seem to go into place. "I went my three hundred and one feet away from, Kagome. Now it's time to lead you back to the village... I know you have no clue how to get there on your own."

"Huh...?" But before she could ask anymore, Sesshoumaru began walking. Kagome could only stare at his retreating figure. Shaking her head she quickly caught up to him. "For such an arrogant ass you hardly make sense." Kagome commented.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru gave her a smirk, somehow knowing she wanted the atmosphere to go back in the sarcastic bantering it was before.

"And there you go with that word again, honestly is that like you catch phrase or something?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

Giving her a sideways glance he slowly said, "Indeed." Kagome let out a dramatic sigh and the two walked back to shrine.

As they walked in the setting sun, Kagome realized she was starting to feel peace. Peace like she never had before she fell in the well. Whatever it was that she couldn't remember, it was going to be alright, somehow she knew that. Kagome glanced at the tall stranger. He was the one who helped her realize it. And he was the one whose presence seem to send a wave of peace into her unsettled heart.

Kagome felt that she had a strong connection with this man, but she didn't know why.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Oh my good grief it too me way to long to write that damn chapter.

Kagome: Ah but it is done now.

Moonchild: THANK GOODNESS!

Sesshoumaru: Maybe if you didn't procrastinate so much, it wouldn't take you so long.

Moonchild: Yeah ok whatever. So in case you didn't get the picture... this chapter sorta reflects chapters 10 and 11. Maybe you should read those to get an idea with where this is coming from. And it seems really confusing and rushed, but it isn't, trust me. It was the only way to write this chapter.

Inuyasha: Or maybe you should just stop reading this fic.

Moonchild: Oh you would like that wouldn't you?

Inuyasha: Yes I would.

Moonchild: Well too bad because THIS FIC IS NOT OVER YET. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.

Kagome: I think they get it.

Moonchild: I hope so. Anyways I want to say THANK YOU for all those reviews, the really meant a lot. Please continue to send them!


	25. Chapter 25: Memories Renewed

**Chapter 25: Memories Renewed**

Kagome slowly awoke. The sunlight streamed into her room, making it seem peaceful and relaxed. Kagome herself finally felt peace. All thanks to a stranger who saved her life. It was only yesterday when a man walked into her life and gave her the advice that she needed to hear. And now Kagome was determine to make the change and start living once again.

Even though she still felt as if something were missing, bit by bit she began to accept the fact that she might not remember it ever again, and that she should start focusing on the present instead of what happened sometime in the past. And so, following the advice of a complete stranger, Kagome woke up feeling better than she had in months.

Feeling better than she had since she woke up at the bottom of that well.

Although she sensed a strong deja vu the minute she opened her eyes, Kagome pushed it out of her mind, determined to concentrate on the current day. She rose from her bed with a stretched and looked around. It was going to be a great day, she knew it.

Throwing off her covers, Kagome headed to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she returned to her room and got dressed. Sitting at her computer chair, she contemplated on what to do next. It was Sunday, no school, no other activities. Kagome basically had a free day. She didn't want to see her friends, however, and she didn't feel like going to the mall or the movies.

What she really wanted to do was meet up with Sesshoumaru again.

Kagome squelched the idea as soon as it popped into her mind. She wasn't going to see Sesshoumaru and she needed to realize that. Hell, the guy probably took off out of town after the emotional breakdown she had in front of him. Kagome sighed, what to do, she wondered, what to do.

And suddenly something told her to go to the grocery store. She didn't know why she wanted to do it, she just... wanted to go. She felt like it's where she should be going. As if that was how the day was suppose to go. Giving a shrug Kagome stood up and began to walk downstairs.

"Mama! I'm going to the grocery store to pick up some things, do you need anything?" Kagome asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"No I don't, but get some fruit while you're there!" Her mother called back.

"Alright!" Kagome said as she walked out the door.

----------

Soon Kagome was standing in one of the aisle holding two boxes of Ramon in each hand. She looked from one to the other, but couldn't decide which one she wanted. "Chicken or beef?" Kagome muttered to herself. Unconsciously she glanced behind her, expecting to see Sesshoumaru there, holding a green shopping basket, arms crossed looking very annoyed.

But there was no one behind her. Kagome shook her head. She needed to stop imaging things. After all, it was not going to help her remember. She needed to just let it go.

"Chicken it is." She said to herself, forcing her mind back to the present.

She began to stroll over to the fruit section. She stopped in front of the apples and grapes. "Hmm," she mused to herself, "Apples or grapes?" She crossed her arms in thought.

"Apples." Came a voice behind her.

Whirling around Kagome saw the familiar golden eye gaze of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here!"

"Shopping." He said simply. "Do I not have the right to shop here?"

"Hm, let me think on that for a minute." She casually strolled to where the granola bars were. But inside she had a bubble of excitement. He was here, standing next to her, and she thought she would never see him again. It took every ounce of self-control to stop Kagome from jumping up and down with happiness when she heard his voice.

"So tell me, Mr. Know it all, which granola bars should I get? Mixed Berries, or Apples and nuts?" She held up each box. Sesshoumaru grunted and grabbed the mixed berries and tossed them into her basket. "Nice choice. So what exactly are you shopping for-"

"KAGOME!" At the sound of her name being called, Kagome inwardly groaned. Slowly she turned around and saw her three friends walking towards her. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

"Kagome! How funny it is that we run into you, the grocery store of all places!" Yuka said cheerfully.

"Hilarious." Kagome commented dryly. She knew her mom had called her friends the second she left the house. It was her way of keeping a watchful eye on her without Kagome actually knowing. She knew her mom was just worried about her 'mental state' but it was seriously beginning to get a little much.

"And who is this!" Ayumi's eyes shifted to Sesshoumaru, who was standing behind Kagome.

"Him?" Kagome pointed at Sesshoumaru behind her. "Ah well, yes, he is Sesshoumaru." She said rather awkwardly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her friends stared at her, waiting for more of an explanation. "He's..."

"An old friend." Sesshoumaru filled in for her.

"Yes..." Kagome smiled softly. "An old... friend..." Something began to work in her mind. Suddenly the clocks that seemed to have been frozen began to churn inside her head.

"Well why didn't you introduce us to him before?" Yuka asked shockingly. "We have a right to know if you have such a cute friend like this." Her tone turned to flirtatious.

"Well..." Kagome tried to explain... her tone was distant, however, for her mind was still trying to sort things out. "We kinda lost touch and now he's back in town again..." A vivid image of Sesshoumaru glaring at her while she was holding a tree stump flashed across her mind.

"Isn't that just lovely?" Eri said dreamily. "Reunited after a long period of time. What a wonderful love story."

"Indeed..." Kagome met Eri's eyes. "Listen to me," She turned around and flashed Sesshoumaru a quiet smile, "Two days and I'm already talking like you." Another image of Sesshoumaru standing on a rock glaring down at three guys about to get into the hot springs with her uninvited, flashed across her mind

"So Kagome, tell us, how in the world did you meet Sesshoumaru?" Yuka asked.

"He saved my life." Kagome's tone was becoming more and more distant. Her sapphire eyes clouded over. An image of Sesshoumaru staring at her from across a bright fire flashed across her mind.

"And..." Ayumi pressed.

"And..." An image of Sesshoumaru gazing at her drenched form in the pouring rain flashed across her mind. "That's it." She snapped back fully into the present and gave a bright smile. "I guess we've been friends since."

"Uh huh." Yuka didn't look convinced. "Just friends?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled, "Just friends."

"If you ladies will excuse me..." The silent Sesshoumaru now spoke up, "I must be getting on my way." He looked at each of them and then gave Kagome one last long look, before he turned away and left the store.

The three girls watched him walk out of the store. Funny, Kagome thought to herself, the way he looked at her was almost has if her wasn't going to see her again. Her heart sank. Why? Kagome had a headache. All those vivid images seem to replay in her head over and over again. She just couldn't put them away.

But where were they coming from?

"KAGOME!" All three girls turned around at once. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO DENSE!" They shouted.

"What!" Kagome yelled back.

"Can't you see why he left? It's obvious that he doesn't want to be 'just friends', honestly Kag." Yuka slapped Kagome's forehead. "Hello is anyone home?"

"I know! Tell us how you met him again, hmm!" Ayumi asked sarcastically.

"Actually the first time we met, he didn't save my life, he tried to kill me!" Kagome protested. Yuka opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and stared at Kagome with a confused expression. "I thought he was the most arrogant, self-centered, bastard I'd ever met!" Kagome went on; she had no clue where any of this was coming from.

"And he was too! It took some crazy fairy to chain us together for him to change. And man, we fought all the time, everyday!" Kagome kept going; her friends stared at her with blank expressions. Images of a journey replayed in her mind. "Of course he was never going to change!" Kagome herself was confused by the words she was saying. "But he did." Her tone turned from angry to soft. "He did and I fell in love with him and-"

Her eyes widened. The well. The feudal era. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kikyou, Naraku. The shikon no tama, Tsuki and Haruka. The chain, the last shard, her journey. All of it came back to her, like a flood; the memories poured into her thirsty mind.

"Oh my goodness..." Kagome said in horror. "Sesshoumaru!" Her eyes darted to where he had walked out the store. She had to find him, and fast! "Eri!" She turned to her friend and grabbed her hands. "Please can you call my mother and tell her I'm staying at your house tonight and then going to school with you tomorrow? Please." Kagome begged.

Eri smiled, "Of course, go get him."

"Thank you." Kagome said her voice full of gratitude.

Kagome dropped her basket and took of in a dead run out of the store. She looked left and then right. Over the multitude of people she saw a silver hair figure slowly make its way down the sidewalk. Kagome ran. She focused her eyes on Sesshoumaru's head and pumped her legs harder. She had to catch up to him, she had to tell him that she remembered!

The look that he gave her before he left the store was so final, Kagome had a growing fear that he had given up and she was never going to see him again. She pushed against the oncoming crowd and picked up speed.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome called out, hoping, praying, that he could hear her. "WAIT! SESSHOMARU WAIT!" She cried, tears now gathering in her eyes, what if she didn't reach him? What if...

To her horror, the light change and a large group of pedestrians came towards her. Kagome tried to push her way through, but there was just so many. "SESSHOUMARU!" She cried desperately as she pushed against the crowd. "Please... wait..." Someone pushed against her, causing Kagome to loose her footing.

She tripped and fell.

Lying on the ground Kagome felt despair build up in her chest. There was no way she was going to catch him now. She might as well just lie there on the freezing cement. What else was she to do? Tears of grief made their way down Kagome's face, as she laid on the cold concrete. And its coldness seemed to seep within her skin.

How could she not remember? How could she not realize everything the moment he made himself known?

"Stupid! I am so stupid!" The utter heartbreak he must have felt when she stared at him with blankness in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that." A indifferent voice said above her. "Stubborn, but not stupid. Never stupid."

Kagome slowly lifted her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. He bent over and helped her to her feet. "You... you're here." She said in utter shock.

"You told me to wait, so I decided to wait. And then I decided to see what was taking you so long." Sesshoumaru explained as if it were simple.

"You heard me yell?" Kagome asked in amazement.

"Kagome, the entire country of Japan heard you yell. What was so urgent to tell me that you nearly got trampled on in doing so?" He asked as he led her away from the busy sidewalk to the large stairs of a major corporation, which were above the sea of walking people.

"I came to tell you that..." She began once they stopped and Sesshoumaru was looking at her full in the face. "That I..." Kagome stopped. What could she say? That she finally remembered? She stared at Sesshoumaru seemingly indifferent to her presence, acting as if he could care less whether she was there or not.

But Kagome could see through his facade and knew that he indeed did care. Just like she cared. And suddenly anger burst within her chest, there were so many unanswered questions but the most important one was...

"Why didn't you come and find me the moment I woke up from that damn well over a year ago?" Kagome yelled and began to pace "Why weren't you there, waiting for me, ready to explain what just the hell happened? No, you were off somewhere shiting around." Kagome exploded. "While I was having the worst year of my life." She stopped pacing and turned around and gave Sesshoumaru a push as tears fell from her eyes. "Do you realize how it feels to know that a part of you is missing and you can't do anything about it!"

"Why..." She balled up her fist and forcefully placed them on his chest as she moved closer to him, her tears hot steady streams of acid running down her face. "Why did it take so long for you to find me, so long for you to bring me back? Didn't you wonder where I was? What I was doing? How I was? Didn't you care?"

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's arms enfolded her small body. "Kagome, my Kagome." He murmured into her hair. "I've finally have you back." He said. Pulling back some, he lifted her face to his and passionately kissed her. Kagome's arms moved to around his neck and she pulled him down to make the kiss deeper. A fire erupted in her body and she wanted nothing more than to be with him. And as if this kiss was the channel of her emotions, she conveyed a simple message to him, passion.

Breaking for air, the two breathed heavily. Sesshoumaru gently caressed Kagome's face. "There is so much to tell." He said. "But first, I need to say that which I never got a chance to say..." He leaned down so his lips was caressing her ear. "I love you."

Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as a gentle smile graced her lips. Sesshoumaru lightly kissed her and then placed his arm around her waist. "Let's go."

----------

Soon they were driving inside his car going to his house. Kagome sat in the passenger seat and gazed at Sesshoumaru. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black collar shirt. His markings were gone and Kagome couldn't sense any demon aura in him whatsoever. "So, tell me. How are you here? Why did it take you so long to find me? How did you know where I would be? How did you remember me?" The questions popped out of Kagome.

After a long typical Sesshoumaru silence, he began. "After you so called, left, there was this big bright flash of light and I found myself at my castle. Jaken came in the room and began telling me of the news with the war in the south. I was so confused. I wondered where you were and how I got there and why there was a war in the south. So I immediately called on Haruka."

"She explained to me that the Miko let me keep my memories, for one day I was to be reunited with you and I was to help your memories return. But, there was a condition. I had to hang around for fifty years and make sure certain events happened. For instance, Inuyasha became human and he and Kikyou lived happily ever after. Sango and Miroku had to meet, so I arranged that. They too married and had loads of children."

Kagome smiled, but then noticed Sesshoumaru's face took on a sad look. "I made sure that Rin's family wasn't killed by those bandits. I watched over her from a distance; however she didn't really know me. She grew up with her family as she should have. Shippou's parents never died either and they took over the Western Lands until I was to return in this era."

He was silent for a moment. "After the long fifty years, I had Tsuki turned me into a human. For I promised myself I could never live in this time as a youkai. And then I was put to sleep for all those long years. When I woke up again I moved back to my castle and then began my search for you. It didn't take me long to find you."

"When did you first see me?" Kagome asked.

"At the crosswalk." Sesshoumaru gave a smirk. "I knew what day it was and I figured you would be getting that game for your brother. Sure enough there you were. And then when those kids pushed you into the street, I instantly reacted and went to save you."

"My hero." Kagome grinned.

"Right when I looked into your eyes I could tell you didn't remember." Kagome squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand in comfort.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. That damn miko thought it would be easier for you to heal if you didn't remember me." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"It wasn't." Kagome squeezed his hand again.

They pulled into the driveway in front of his castle. Kagome marveled at how much it still looked the same. However it seemed droopy and weather beatened. In fact the whole castle seemed somewhat sad. Sesshoumaru got out and went around to open to door for Kagome. Grabbing her hand, he slowly pulled her out and then pulled her into his arms.

He breathed in the familiar scent of her raven hair and then whispered into it, "How I've longed for you, my Kagome."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso and then whispered back. "What are you waiting for? Take me upstairs and show me a ten."

Sesshoumaru instantly scooped her up into his arms and gave an arrogant smirk. "Anything for my mate." He said and then the two headed into the castle and then directly to the bedroom.

**End of Chapter**

----------

Moonchild: Ok now is everyone happy? I told you, MC would NEVER let you down. I love happy endings. I'm the kind of person who wants everything to work out in the end, so that's how my stories will ALWAYS end.

Kagome: sigh What a great ending.

Moonchild: Ah but I have a surprise for everyone!

Inuyasha: A surprise? I like surprises!

Moonchild: This isn't the last chapter! I'm going to make an epilogue chapter that is just a fun loving chapter about Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's life together afterwards. YAY!

Kagome: YAY!

Inuyasha: BOO YOU SUCK!

Kagome: SIT!

Thump 

Inuyasha: Ow...

Sesshoumaru: You really don't want this fic to end, do you MC?

Moonchild: Got that right. Ok so next chapter is THE FINAL CHAPTER! Let me warn you now, it's going to take me awhile to write just because posting it will mean the fic is over. But at least I left you on a good note! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. I couldn't have finished this fic without you all. Thanks, thanks so much.


	26. Chapter 26: The Happily Ever After Life

**Chapter 26: The Happily Ever After Life**

Kagome watched the gray clouds gather in the sky. The weatherman predicted snow, but Kagome hadn't seen the first flake. It was winter, Kagome was eighteen and in collage. A year and a few months had past since she found Sesshoumaru and regained her lost memories. A year and a few months of total bliss.

Well, it wasn't exactly bliss. Since Kagome was still only sixteen-going on seventeen-when she and Sesshoumaru were reunited, Kagome thought it would be the best idea to keep their relationship on a low profile for awhile. She had also needed time to convince her mother and friends she wasn't a mental case.

It didn't take long to do that, however. Since the arrival of Sesshoumaru, Kagome had immediately began to take back her girlish shine. Her raven hair sparkled beautifully in the sun and her creamy ivory skin no longer had a pale look about it. She had taken back her angelic beauty.

And it just wasn't the physical change that convinced Kagome's family and friends that she was better, it was also the mental change. Kagome would no longer zone out anymore and her smile was large and radiant as ever. She laughed more and expressed her feelings more. And everyone around Kagome knew she was back to her old self again-even better now.

Now Kagome felt it was time for everyone to meet Sesshoumaru. Of course her friends knew she was seeing someone, but they didn't know how serious it was. Kagome had slowly let her mother into the fact that she was seriously dating someone. First she told her mom that she met a really great guy and he wanted to take her out, then she told her that they were dating, just the other day she told her mother that she and Sesshoumaru were in a serious relationship.

Of course Kagome's mother was thrilled to hear the news. She had met Sesshoumaru a couple of times and thought he was a dream come true for her daughter. But she didn't think it was _that_ serious. She just thought it was a typical collage romance. Of course, eventually she would come to realize the relationship was for keeps but Kagome didn't really worry about that now.

What was mostly on Kagome's mind was being with Sesshoumaru. The hardest thing for Kagome to do was kiss Sesshoumaru goodnight, climb her stairs and crawl into her bed alone. That was the worst thing for Kagome over the past year. Having to watch Sesshoumaru's car drive away from her bedroom window.

How she longed for the day when she would live with Sesshoumaru at his castle and sleep in his strong arms every night. Kagome kept telling Sesshoumaru that things were done differently in her era. Just because you had sex didn't mean you were mates for life. No, in her time there were courtships and engagements and then weddings. The ring on the finger meant that it was final.

But he had shown no signs of taking that step. And it was what worried Kagome the most. Not that she would lose him... she didn't worry about that she just worried that maybe him living in her time had changed his mind about always and forever.

"Miss Higurashi have you heard that a watch pot never boils?" The teacher's voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. Students snickered and giggled. "Watching the clouds won't produce snow Kagome."

"Yes I know..." Kagome sighed and rested her head on her hand as she pretend to listen to what her teacher was saying.

----------

Kagome pulled her black beanie of her long raven hair. She had grown it out and now it reached all the way down her back. Slipping on her gloves and quickly putting on her jacket Kagome grabbed her books and headed out of class as the bell rang, dismissing all the students.

Walking out of the building, Kagome faced the bitter cold as it seemed to bite off her tiny nose. She hugged her books to chest and picked up her speed, quickly walking off campus. Turning the corner she saw a familiar figure leaning against the tall cement wall that surrounded her collage. His arms were crossed and his face held his usual indifferent facade.

But as their eyes met Kagome couldn't miss the spark that ignited in his golden orbs. He was happy to see her. He didn't show it, but Kagome knew just from looking at him.

Pushing all worries aside, Kagome ran to him as fast as she could. Because of mid-terms Kagome had been locked in her room studying for the past two weeks and hadn't really seen that much of Sesshoumaru. Now with the semester over, her time was free and she couldn't wait to spend it with him.

Dropping her books next to him, she fell into his arms laughing. "I've missed my Snookums!" She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her.

Giving a smirk, Sesshoumaru bent over and picked up Kagome's books. "Let's put these up and then we can do your... Christmas shopping." Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Oh, it's so nice that you agreed to go shopping with me, my love." Kagome linked her arm in his. "For I dearly need a bag holder."

Sesshoumaru gave another grunt.

After putting away her books in Sesshoumaru's car, the two began walking the streets of Japan, arm in arm. They stopped in little shops here and there picking up items for Kagome's family and friends.

"I wonder if it'll snow anytime soon." Kagome said as they left a shop and began walking outside again. She looked at the gray snow clouds, hoping for a hint of snow flurries.

"Why would you want it to snow?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I like snow." Kagome protested. "It's pretty."

"It's cold." Sesshoumaru countered back.

"It's fun." Kagome said.

"It's wet." Sesshoumaru pointed out and Kagome sighed.

"Whatever. I just want it to--hey what's this?" Kagome stopped in front of a large window and pressed her hands and face against it as she peered inside. "Oh! It's chocolate!" She squealed.

"Kagome you look like a beggar." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh Sesshou, let's go inside and get some!" Kagome smiled at him and then went into the shop. Sesshoumaru gave an inward sigh and followed her in. As she peered in the cases full of chocolate goodies, Sesshoumaru took a seat at a table and watched her.

"Hm... these look good." She mumbled to herself as she stopped in front of a case with caramel dipped in chocolate.

"Yeah, those are really good." said a voice next to her.

Kagome looked over and saw Hojo standing next to her, leaning against the case smiling down at her. Flashing him a smile in return Kagome turned towards him and said, "Hojo-kun! It's been forever since I've seen you! How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I've been busy with collage and Mes-"

"Kagome." Mesuinu appeared behind Hojo and made her way in front of him, blocking him from Kagome. Crossing her arms she gave a smudged smile. "How's life been treating you, check yourself into a mental institution yet?"

Kagome gave a large smile, "Actually, no Mesuinu I haven't. But after seeing you again, I might think about doing that." She said through gritted teeth.

"You know me and Hojo-kun," She stepped back and intertwined her arms around his arm and held him possessively, "Are engaged now. He's working for his father and is going to make millions. Too bad you lost him to me."

"So Mesuinu did they ever figure out why you have such poor memory? I mean is it genetic or maybe a disease? Because I thought I told you that I never like Hojo like that." Kagome pretended to think as she made the cut down to Mesuinu. Throughout the exchanged, Hojo gave a uncomfortable look towards the floor.

Mesuinu's lips tightened into a thin line. "And what are you doing these days, Kagome? Sitting alone in your room wishing you had a love life?"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru came and stood behind Kagome, he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to her ear and said, "Find what you want yet?" He then looked up and pretended to just now notice Hojo and Mesuinu.

"Sesshoumaru let me introduce you to some of my old classmates, Mesuinu and Hojo. Guys this is Sesshoumaru... my boyfriend." Kagome relished the look of intense jealousy that flashed into Mesuinu's eyes as she gazed at the handsome Sesshoumaru.

Giving a slight bow in their direction, Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, "Ready?"

Casting a wicked smile is Mesuinu's direction, Kagome replied, "Yeah nothing in here is real appealing to me." And with that the couple turned and left.

Once they were outside Kagome gave a loud laugh and wrapped both arms around Sesshoumaru's torso as the two began walking down the sidewalk. Sesshoumaru slid one arm around Kagome's back and carried her shopping bags in the other.

"That was great. I've been waiting to let that bitch have it for so long now. That in there was priceless." Kagome laughed again. "The look on her face was priceless."

Sesshoumaru smirked. Suddenly a small child ran in front of them and began looking around frantically. He had tears streaming down his tiny face. He must have been five or six years old and he looked frightened out of his mind. Kagome broke away from Sesshoumaru and went to the little boy. Kneeling down she touched his shoulder and he turned to her.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked sympathetically.

"I can't... I can't... find... my mom..." He said between sobs. "She... she sent me out... out of the store because I was being noisy and told me to sit on the bench and wait for her." Kagome wiped his tears as he explained his story. "But... but then I saw a lizard and started chasing it and now I can't... I can't find the store!" He sob uncontrollably.

"Hey it's ok." Kagome patted his back gently. Her tone was soft and sweet. It seem to calm the boy down. "We'll help you find your mom again. My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

The little boy sniffed. "Karuson." He answered.

"Alright Karuson, now tell me about the store. What did it look like?" Kagome knealt down and brushed back Karuson's bangs.

"It was brick." Karuson sniffed again. "And...and there was a really big window next to the door."

Kagome gave a silent sigh. Most of these stores were brick and had really big windows next to the door. She needed him to be more specific. "What was in the window?" She asked suddenly.

"Um... a bunch of statues and this really old painting." He used his sleeve to wipe his nose. "Mommy said that the stuff in there was really old and special and that I shouldn't touch it because it would break."

A light bulb seemed to go on in Kagome's head. He was talking about the antique store right down the street. Kagome had just been in there not too long ago and saw a young mother hassling with two little boys. "I think I know where you're talking about, follow me." She grabbed the little boy's hand and headed into the direction of the antique store.

Sesshoumaru followed as a silent spectator, watching the gentle way Kagome handled the small boy.

Halfway there a woman not too much older than Kagome frantically looked up and down the street. Her black hair was in a tussle and her eyes were wide with panic. _'That must be his mother.'_ Kagome mused to herself. She had another child attached to her hip as she yelled out something.

They were too far away to hear, but as soon as Kagome could make out the woman yelling, "Karuson!" She immediately shouted back.

"Ma'am!" She called out loudly. "I found your son!" Over the multitude of people the two women locked eyes and Kagome felt a shudder of recognition. The woman looked exactly like Sango.

"Mommy!" Karuson shouted once he caught sight of his mother.

The woman made her way down to them. "Karuson!" She said with relief as tears flooded her eyes. Setting her other child down she went over and hugged Karuson fiercely. "Don't ever scare mommy like that again." She commanded.

"I'm sorry mommy." Karuson said remorsefully. When the two pulled away, Karuson eyes lit up. "Kagome-neechan saved me, mommy!" He stepped back and hugged Kagome's leg who patted his head affectionately. The woman got to her feet and took Kagome's hands gratefully.

"I am so glad you found him, and not someone else. I told him to wait outside for his father to come back from the store next door, but when I went to check on him, he wasn't there." Tears filled her eyes again. "I got so scared I didn't know what to do."

"I can't even imagine." Kagome said sympathetically.

"Oh listen to me, I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Sango." She gave a slight bow. "And you are Kagome, the hero of the day." The statement made Kagome blush lightly.

"Not really." Kagome couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her. She was a spitting image of Sango, with some differences. Suddenly a man appeared. Kagome stared at him now; he was the spitting image of Miroku.

"Hi." Kagome said softly.

The couple didn't notice her shock. "So what's going on here? A block party? Was I invited?" He teased.

"Kagome I would like you to meet my husband, Miroku." Sango then turned to Miroku and told him the whole story of how Karuson got lost and Kagome found him.

"Wow." He gazed at Kagome with an astonished smile. "All this drama and I was in there looking for shoes." He shook his head. "I'm just glad my little man was ok. Thank you so much Kagome."

Kagome blushed again and kicked at imaginary dirt. "It was nothing." She mumbled.

"Well we better get going; it was nice meeting you Kagome." The couple smiled and turned away.

"Way to be Mr. Silent." Kagome said sarcastically as they turned away as well.

"Talking isn't my thing." Sesshoumaru said as he slid his arm around Kagome.

"So were they the reincarnations of Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked.

"It would appear so." Sesshoumaru commented. "I wonder if Inuyasha is here."

"Kami I hope not." Kagome gave a groan. "I can't wait until I have kids." She gave a dreamy sigh and then cast a sideways glance in Sesshoumaru's direction. He didn't say anything or give any reactions. Kagome sighed. What was the use?

They went back to his car and Sesshoumaru drove Kagome home. When they got there he walked her to her house and stopped at the doorway. "Dinner tonight?" Kagome gave a silent nod. "Pick you up at seven." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and then went back to his car.

Kagome sighed as she watched him drive away. He had been acting so distant the past couple of days, Kagome wondered if something was wrong. Shaking her head, she opened the door and stepped into the warmth of her house. Whatever it was, eventually it would come into the light. For now Kagome just had to wait and be there for Sesshoumaru as much as possible.

Maybe he was homesick. It was a big change for him to turn into a human and live the rest of his days in Kagome's era. After all he went from being the most feared and respected youkai in all the land, to the thing he thought was the most disgraceful, a human.

"Who knows?" Kagome muttered as she went upstairs to wrap her presents and change.

----------

Looking in the mirror Kagome gave herself a final check over. She was wearing a sapphire dress that stopped just below her knees but swooped down in the back that stopped just above her ankles. It was halter top style so Kagome grabbed a warm coat that perfectly matched her dress. Her black hair cascaded down her delicate shoulders beautifully. She was definitely a lovely sight.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Kagome looked in the mirror and then headed downstairs. She opened the door with a smile. "Hey there-" But stopped when she saw man with a beard and chauffeurs hat. "Hi." Kagome said awkwardly.

"Master Sesshoumaru requested that I pick you up." The man's voice was odd and Kagome felt as if she knew him. "In that." He stepped to side for Kagome to see a black limo parked out front.

"Wow..." She said in amazement. Just what kind of night did Sesshoumaru have planned?

The man led Kagome to the limo and opened the door for her. Slipping inside, Kagome felt like a queen. She looked out the window as the drove to Sesshoumaru's house. All of her worries seemed to fade away.

Once they reached his house, the man parked the limo and then went around to open the door. As Kagome stepped outside she saw a trail of rose petals leading around the castle and to the back. Giving a grin at the driver she asked, "Follow these?" The driver nodded and Kagome began her journey, following the rose petal road.

She let the night air caress her skin. She was freezing, no doubt, but the anticipation of what Sesshoumaru was planning was making her heart bubble with joy. And the joy created a fire in her. It took her awhile, but finally Kagome turned the corner and entered the back gardens. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

In the middle of the garden path was a table and two chairs. All around were the trees that were bare because of the winter. However twinkling lights filled their branches, making the area glow.

Kagome followed the path right to the table. Looking around Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. Kagome crossed her arms for warmth and looked down at the table. On it was a single rose. Its bud had not yet bloomed. Kagome picked it up and held it close. Suddenly the petals began to unfold. She watched in amazement as the little bud bloomed into a gorgeous rose.

And in the middle, was a diamond ring.

A note was next to where the rose had lay, Kagome gingerly picked it up and read:

_To my beloved Kagome:_

_Our love started out like a rose bud, nothing but a promise that it might grow. And it has, my Kagome, it has bloomed into a beautiful flower that will never die. Always and forever shall this Sesshoumaru love you._

_-Snookums_

Snowflakes gently began to fall as Kagome tenderly picked up the ring. She slowly looked up at the sky. The gray snow clouds rolled away, showing millions of stars. And in the millions of stars, someone had written a message with them.

"Marry me." Is what the stars read.

Hot tears flowed from Kagome's eyes. She let out a laugh. Sesshoumaru really knew how to make a woman's heart melt. She felt arms encircle her from behind. "Yes." She whispered as she leaned against Sesshoumaru. "Yes." She repeated.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned her around and slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. "Sir?" A voice said behind Sesshoumaru, interrupting their romantic moment, "Would you like me to bring the car around back, or rearrange the stars again?"

Kagome gave the man a puzzled look. And then she stared into the man's twinkling midnight blue eyes. Wait a second... this wasn't a man! "Tsuki!" Kagome squealed. The "man" began to laugh and then "he" rose into the air and gave a twirl, their form changed into a fairy. Haruka appeared next to her. Kagome gave out a laugh as she went to hug them.

"I knew Sesshoumaru had to have had some magical help with this one." Kagome wiped the tears from her face. "He is truly romantic isn't he?" Kagome smiled sweetly as the girls gave an 'awww'.

"Still here." Sesshoumaru grunted.

The girls laughed. "We'll leave you two alone. Have fun, Mrs. Sesshoumaru." Tsuki gave a wink and soon they were gone.

Kagome slowly turned around and met Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. "How long have you been planning this?" They were a couple of feet apart, so Kagome took one step forward.

"Since the day I found you. I just had to wait for the right moment." Sesshoumaru responded and also took a step forward.

"The right moment?" Kagome gave a smirk. "Took you quite a long time to find that right moment." She took another step.

"You also had to be legal." Sesshoumaru mirrored her smirk. "After all, I'm twenty-five in human years. That's seven years older than you, my love." He took another step.

"Sounds like a scandal." Kagome said seductively. "What will my mother say?"

"She already said yes." They were inches apart now.

Kagome gave a shocked expression. "You asked her?"

"Of course." Sesshoumaru enfolded her in his arms. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck. "I never got a chance to ask her the first time." He whispered against her neck with his warm breath.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against him. A soft moaned escaped her lips. "Not fair..." She said as his lips moved up and down her neck. "You are pulling out all the right moves tonight."

"Let's skip dinner." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear.

"Fine by me." Kagome said breathlessly. The two made their way upstairs.

----------

_**Epilogue**_

_Within the next month Kagome had moved into Sesshoumaru's house. They planned their wedding for the summer, where they would have it at the beach (much to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi pleading) when Kagome was nineteen. Kagome had graduated collage when she was twenty and after that she just worked for Sesshoumaru and his business as his personal secretary. (-)_

_By the time Kagome turned twenty-one they had their first child, a little girl by the name of Tsuki. The fairy Tsuki was thrilled and was a regular visitor to the little baby. One year later they had their second child, a little boy by the name of Inutaisho, after Sesshoumaru's father. _

_Sango and Miroku became fast friends with Sesshoumaru and Kagome and the couple was a regular visitor at their house. Karuson was a very good helper with the two babies, and really enjoyed playing with Inutaisho as he grew up._

_Seven years had gone by since Kagome and Sesshoumaru got married. After tucking her kids into bed, Kagome went to her room. Sesshoumaru was sitting in bed, reading a novel. Kagome crawled in next to him and laid her head on his lap. _

_"Do you remember how we first met?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru raked his fingers through her hair. _

_"Of course." He said, as he put down the book. "Why?"_

_"It's just sometimes I get so wrapped up in this life, I forget about the feudal era and what happened over there. It just becomes a distant memory." Kagome said sadly. _

_"But you keep them alive." Sesshoumaru pointed out. _

_"How?" Kagome asked, confused. _

_"The stories you tell the children at night before they go to bed. About the miko who fell in a well and met a cold-hearted youkai on the other side." Sesshoumaru whispered. _

_"And she won his heart." Kagome said with a smile. _

_"As he did hers." Sesshoumaru reached over and turned off the lamp. He laid down next to Kagome as she rested her head on his chest. "I guess the youkai will forever remain chained to the miko." _

_"Ah yes, the physical chain broke, but not the one that ties the heart." Kagome said with a chuckle. "Goodnight, Snookums."_

_"Goodnight, my mate." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. He kissed her head and then closed his eyes. There was no place in the world he would rather be, than next to this wonderful creature named Kagome. Ka-go-me._

**The End**

----------

Moonchild: Wow... that's it. It's over. I just...

Kagome: MC are you ok? You seem like you're in shock.

Inuyasha: Thank Kami this shit is over! I got tired of this damn fic-

Kagome: Sit

Thump 

Inuyasha: Bitch.

Sesshoumaru: Well MC, we're waiting for your rambling speech.

Kagome: She isn't speaking Sesshoumaru; I think we should call the doctor.

Moonchild: I'm fine...it's just... wow... this fic is over everyone. Finito. Done. Gone. No longer will I sit at my computer wondering what my next chapter to Chained to You will be.

Kagome: But you know, MC as you always say... when one fic is completed...

Inuyasha: --another one can start. Hey, we were thinking the same thing!

Kagome: Oh now I need help! giggles

Moonchild: sigh You're right. Its just I fell in love with this fic. A part of me has died. I think I'll be in mourning over this fic for awhile.

Kagome: panic But... but you aren't going to stop writing are you!

Moonchild: Heh heh... never. I already have another fic in mind.

Sesshoumaru: Then stop your moping MC. Get your annoying happy face on and close this final chapter with flare like you always do.

Kagome: Wow... that speech kinda turned me on...

Sesshoumaru: You like that? How about you and me go back to the attic after the chapter closing...

Inuyasha: BARF would you two knock it off, please MC... CLOSE IT!

Moonchild: deep breath Ok... first I want to thank everyone who ever sent this fic a review. You've been amazing. The reviews are what keep me going and you could never know how much they meant to me. So Thank You. All of You. I also want to personally thank Kon for her hilarious reviews that always made me smile and laugh. Kon, my spazzed friend, you are amazing. Kiba, Jakky, all of my internet buddies, thank you for the reviews and encouraging words. You made my heart smile:o)

But I want to dedicate this fic to my awesome, wonderful, amazing friend, AkaiKurai-chan for her uplifting, encouraging, rambling (-) reviews. I swear if it weren't for you AK-chan, this fic would have not been finish and it wouldn't have been nearly as good. This is for YOU!

I've got some ideas rolling in my head for some fanfics so don't worry... I'll be back. Hopefully with a story that's even better than this one. Much love everyone...

-MC


End file.
